


Scream

by AuroraHelios



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Friendship, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Love, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Romance, Sex, Unrequited Love, ardyn izunia - Freeform, ardyn sex, aurora helios, hardship, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 86,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHelios/pseuds/AuroraHelios
Summary: The Final Fantasy XV story with a twist and tale of love, Aurora Helios (OC) who has her own special powers joins Noctis and his friends on his journey to banish the dark Scourge from Eos, but winds up falling for the Scourge carrier himself. A damn good story.....





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> POST NOTE: This story was written between 2016-2017, small changes were made when Royal Edition came out but this was written before the Noctis/Luna/Aranea DLC's were cancelled =( and way before Episode Ardyn arrived...

Final Fantasy XV - Aurora Helios x Ardyn Izunia

** Scream **

** Chapter 1 **

 

Aurora Helios was a 27 year old woman who had joined Insomnia’s Kingsglaive when she was 17 years old, and had gained major recognition easily and quickly due to her special powers that allowed her to use magic without the help of the King’s powers, much like Crowe Altius. Aurora’s mother and her mother’s ancestors had all been gifted with dark magic abilities, which had consequently been passed down from generation to generation, from mother to daughter only passing on in the female genes, and so Aurora too had inherited them.

Her ‘unnatural’ powers caused confusion and fright in the hearts and minds of others, so she found that hiding her gifts from a young age was key if she wanted her and her family to survive; as there was an incident when she was a toddler where she accidentally electrified a young boy with her lightning magic, and the small town Aurora and her family lived in turned against them and were going to kill the her. But fortunately for them, the young King Regis had heard of this young child and her unique power and offered the small family refuge in the city of Insomnia, and from then on the large city had been her home, growing up under a strict ill-mouthed-degrading father and her sweet kind-loving mother.

Aurora had wanted to join Kingsglaive before her 17th birthday but her awful father who was secretly jealous of her powers told her that she didn’t have what it takes to be part of the King’s regiments, that she was useless, that she would never amount to anything in life, but when her Mother passed away just before her birthday her father became increasingly more insufferable and even more verbally abusive, so she left home after an atrocious fight with him and happily joined the King and his Glaives just after turning 17.

By the age of 21 Aurora had risen through the invisible ranks and had been trained by some of the best Glaives Insomnia had to offer, including Nyx Ulric and Titus Drautos, and had even sparred with Cor Leonis and the shield of the young Prince; Gladiolus Amicitia a few times.

Even though there were no set groups or ranks within the Glaive, her fellow Glaives held high opinions of her and even began to look up to her, like she did with her personal idol and friend Nyx.

Aurora dabbled in many areas other than her job as a Glaive, being a naturally curious being she was always reading books, and articles on her cell phone about the current situations of the world, mythology and even the old rumours of the planets histories. Her personal mantra was _‘knowledge can be power’_ , she didn’t ever want to land herself in a situation where she didn’t know at least something, and found knowledge appeased and excited her.

She had gone out of her way to befriend Ignis Scientia as soon as possible as he was specifically a regular fountain of interesting information, although Ignis did need a little prompting and had to trust you completely before he divulged anything to you, and through the young Royal Advisor she met and made friends with Prince Noctis himself, Prompto Argentum and one of her old associates Gladiolus Amicitia.

In quieter times when Aurora wasn’t on mission for the Glaive or King she was a regular 5th wheel to Prince Noctis and his friends, but being the oldest of the group sometimes felt a little strange, almost like being the mother they didn’t want or need. Nevertheless, the 4 boys treated her like one of them, in fact Gladiolus treated her like a younger sister which often confused and annoyed her, and had to remind the burly man regularly that she was a good 4 years older than him, to which he shrugged and grumbled in response.

Noctis was a good friend to Aurora but they had a fairly cool relationship when compared to that of the others, there was just something between them unspoken that kept them being distant to one another, and it wasn’t that they disliked each other, on the contrary they did like the other very much, but there was just a certain kind of detachment between the pair; Aurora suspected it was the age gap.

Aurora and Ignis however had a very good friendship; they often spent time together without speaking, and just enjoyed each other’s company in silence, mostly while he cooked.

Gladio and the older female had a close friendship, with him treating her like a younger sister. The two regularly sparred with each other for practise, never holding back against each other, and not afraid to speak their minds to one another either.

Prompto and Aurora were incredible friends, having a definite little brother, big sister relationship, the two had bonded so well that any outsider would have thought they were siblings; he came to her in times of need and she went to him in hers. She loved her dear Prompto and would do anything to keep him safe if ever he was in trouble.

Due to the relationship she had with the Prince, King Regis had also deemed her one of his son’s main friends even though they hadn’t grown up together like the others had, and then one night she had received summons directly from her boss Titus to go to the King in the Throne Room, but didn’t say why.

Aurora was nervous as she approached the large wooden doors, sighed and knocked.

“Enter.”

As Aurora walked into the throne room she quickly noticed she was alone, the guards were gone and King Regis was standing with his back to her near the base of the left stairs up to his lavish throne.

“Your Highness.” She uttered calmly, watching as the older man turned to her, and she bowed deeply.

“Aurora, please…” He said quietly, motioning for her to come nearer, and she did as asked stopping a few feet from him. “My dear, you are as close to my son as his brothers. I regard you as Noctis’ Sister, and I wish to ask you my Glaive to do something for me.”

Aurora’s eyes searched his Majesty’s, feeling herself frowning. He sounded almost sad, and there was a distinct look of sorrow, even regret in his deep green eyes. Was he showing her… weakness? Was that why there were no guards? She bowed lightly again.

“Your Majesty, I will do anything you ask.” Her voice curious but sincere all the same.

“Prince Noctis shall soon be leaving Insomnia for his journey to wed his bride.” Regis told her, and she nodded in agreement. “I am sending Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus with him.”

“As I have heard, your Majesty.” She agreed frowning more.

“I also wish for, _You_ to go with them.”

Aurora’s eyes went wide with astonishment, she hadn’t expected the King to want this, but was more than happy to oblige.

“Of course your Majesty, if it is what you wish.” She said with a light smile and a bow. “I will accompany Prince Noctis as long as he needs me.” But as soon as her voice left her she couldn’t help but wonder why, and Regis noticed the confusion on her face.

“What is on your mind?” The King asked curiously, but when she hesitated he smiled kindly. “Please do not be afraid to speak your mind.”

She nodded.

“Why send me? Wouldn’t Nyx or Titus aid the Prince better, Sir?” She asked innocently, but Regis gave her another smile, and put a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

“You are far closer to Noctis than either of them, plus they are needed in Insomnia at this turbulent time.”

“As you wish your Highness.”

“The group will leave in five days time.” He told her, and that’s when he looked over her shoulder towards the door. “Ignis.” He called, and the giant doors opened and Ignis walked in giving a deep bow and came to join them, his perfect dirty-blonde hair swaying slightly with his movements. “Aurora will be accompanying you on my son’s journey.”

Ignis looked from Regis to Aurora and gave a curt nod of understanding.

“Her special magic’s shall help you immensely.”

After a few more minutes in the King’s chamber the two were dismissed and left the throne room in silence together, continuing to walk down the long hallway to the fork at the end of the corridor, Aurora meaning to go left as Ignis would have gone right but Ignis caught her arm before she could leave his company as she said goodnight.

Her waist length black hair swung around her, strands falling into her eyes as she had to turn quickly on heel to catch herself from falling, feeling a well of sudden anger burn in her chest as green eyes behind black framed spectacles looked into her own pale blue-green ones.

“You are prepared?” Ignis’ posh voice, much like her own asked, his expression very stern almost agitated.

Aurora’s black brows furrowed once more as she looked at him.

“What?” She asked confused.

“Are you prepared for what is ahead?” The tall man asked her, she was only 5’5 so she peered up into his face with a cold irritated look.

“Ignis…” She replied in a whisper. “I’ve been a Glaive for 10 years. I’ve been on more missions than some of the older Glaives… This won’t be anything new for me.”

Ignis bowed his head and nodded earnestly, but sighed heavily.

“This journey will be with the Prince. It may not be as easy as you think.” He warned, but again she frowned deeper and darker.

“Iggy… I know this won’t be an easy task.” She paused and straightened up, and gave a dark scolding look. “You want this to be some fun road trip, but it’s probably going to be hell…” It was Ignis’ turn to look at her and frown. “Are YOU prepared?” She now asked in retort. “Because I think you underestimate me.”

 

* * *

 

The next five days leading up to leaving was a shit show for Aurora; the other Glaives really didn’t want her to leave. She even had Nyx approach her to tell her that he would miss her and that he didn’t want her to go, as well as giving her a tight hug before she left saying he had a really bad feeling about everything, and she too admitted to him that something didn’t feel quite right, but she just put it down to leaving home. Aurora gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before uttering the words; ‘For Hearth and Home’ minutes before joining the boys to say goodbye to the King.

A few days before that there were rumours that reached her of Niflheim’s troops gathering in mass, even that their large inhuman army was rallying, however when she spoke of these rumours to Titus before leaving but he waved her off saying there was no need for panic, “…the patrolling units watching the Niff’s said the rumours were fake”. Aurora nodded to her old Captain and bid him farewell.

All in all, emotionally the five days prior to her leaving sucked.

Once she and the boys had left Insomnia the road was clear like the blue skies above and a one way drive to Hammerhead unlike the packed Insomnia city roads, but she was too busy squashed into the back of the Regalia between Gladio and Noctis to enjoy the blue sky or clear roads, not to mention how fun it was in the blazing desert heat, she felt like a sweaty sardine next to the giant muscle and a skinny kid.

Sighing internally she rested her head on Gladio’s shoulder as seen as there wasn’t much else to do with or put her body… at least that was until the car gave a lurch, and a loud bang came from under the hood of the car, and it rolled to a slow halt.

“Well…” Ignis started as he looked down at the steering wheel and then around to the others, who looked disheartened and Aurora was unamused to say the least.

“What do we do!?” Prompto asked panicked.

“Get out and push.” Came Gladio’s solid unapologetic dead answer as he opened the car door and got out.

“Really?” Noctis whined. “You’re the muscles here Gladio, you push it.”

Twenty minutes later after pushing the incredibly heavy vehicle what felt like 100 meters, but was more like 10 feet they were all exhausted, and were taking turns in sitting in the driver’s seat to steer and take a break, but due to the scorching heat even taking a break in the seat wasn’t enough.

Another few minutes passed and Prompto lay on the sizzling tarmac a few feet away from Noctis who sat with his back on the registration plate of the car, Gladio stood leaning on the car itself, Aurora was sitting on the back seats with her legs over the side of the door, and Ignis was still in the driver’s seat looking no worse for the wear.

After a little while banter broke out between the men, slowly but surely it got angrier as the heat fuelled everyone’s buttons, but Aurora kept quiet hoping they wouldn’t notice her lounging there.

“Oh get up.” Gladiolus huffed at Prompto, soon the scuffling of feet met Aurora’s ears and the other two were standing again. “C’mon Aurora.” Came Gladio’s voice again, but she just lay there pretending to be dead.

“I thought the car was supposed to move us!” Prompto exclaimed as he came to the left side of the car, and Noctis to the right where Aurora’s legs were still hanging over the side of the door and gave a light kick to her booted feet, making Aurora growl unhappily but thought it better to move than be on the other end of Gladio’s rising temper, as he was now snapping at Prompto for complaining.

Hammerhead was a lot further away than any of them had expected since they’d had to push the damned car all the way there, but once they were there they were greeted by a beautiful blonde grease monkey lady named Cindy who took the Regalia into the garage and introduced them to Cid, an old friend and comrade of King Regis.

Cid was a nice man, who had agreed to upgrade their weapons at any time and was generally pleasant, although Aurora had the feeling that he thought Noctis a spoilt brat, which seemed to rub Noctis the wrong way, much to her general amusement. He also told them that he had custom made the Regalia back in the day for Regis, making a few jaws drop.

That night the five friends stayed in Hammerhead’s caravan and spent their first night somewhat exhausted from all of the car pushing, not much was said between them, but at least they’d managed to scrape up a little gil to pay Cindy for her troubles to fix the car through doing a job in the wilds for her, during which they met a man named Dave, who was an interesting character… At least to Aurora, she felt as if she knew the man, and made a promise to herself to ask him at another time if they had met before.

The next day the car was ready to roll out, and so they headed off to Galdin Quay without any more hitches, except the drive was a long one so they made another pit stop at the next rest station, where Umbra; Lunafreya and Noctis’ shared dog appeared out of nowhere bringing Noctis news of the lovely Lady Luna.

Aurora took this time to wonder around the small rest stop by herself as the boys went off into the café for food, and found herself bumping into Dave the hunter again.

“Hey again!” He greeted in his kooky voice, and she bowed kindly to him and gave a small greeting. “I want to thank you again for yesterday.” He said to her offering his hand out to shake it, which she took. “You really saved my ass there.”

Aurora gave a small laugh and waved it off.

“It was nothing.” She said with a kind smile, and then looked at his tattooed arm that now broke from hers, and frowned. They looked familiar, heart stopping familiar.

“Something wrong?” Dave asked frowning as she stared in awe at his arm.

“I…” Aurora started but her voice trailed off for a few seconds, before tearing her eyes away and up to his face. “Have we met before?” She heard her somewhat posh voice ask with a slight frown. “Before yesterday?”

Dave frowned and pulled a face of confusion, then shook his head.

“Don’t think so… I have a good memory for faces.”

“I’ve seen those tattoos before.” Aurora said with her own frown, pointing to the ink of a goddess with one wing. “It’s Eos… isn’t it?”

“Y… Yeah.” Dave replied in a quiet voice, looking over Aurora with a sudden quickening of curiosity and suspicion. “Had these since I was 18.”

“Aurora!” Prompto called making her jump. “Come and eat before Iggy drags you in by your ear.”

“S-sure.” She called over her shoulder; feeling a little dazed then looked back to Dave who looked back calmly. “See you around.”

Aurora followed Prompto inside the diner and took a seat next to him as Gladio was sitting at the bar near the table, and she began to think of a time when or where she could have seen that mans tattoos before, racking her brain hard to figure out at what time period she could have, as it hadn’t been any recent memory, but after hours of thinking she still couldn’t remember so she inevitably gave up.

The next morning they set off again for the Quay and reached it by mid afternoon which was a surprise as seen as she had expected the journey to the coast to be much further away, and all too soon realised that they could have reached the ocean the day before if they hadn’t stopped at all.

The sea breeze was a welcome change from the deserts stifling heat, as was the picturesque postcard scenery, as well as the bliss upon getting to stretch their legs after the ride as the Regalia was not meant for so many people.

“Now this is what I’m talking about.” Gladio grinned as his tall frame stretched upwards towards the heavens.

“Sea and sand!” Prompto chimed with an equally wide grin, tapping Noctis on the backside happily.

The group decided to have a quaint little walk on the beach before continuing to the port, the stroll along the golden sands was less than quaint or quiet because they had to take down a few giant crabs that were determined to slice and dice the party into tiny pieces, but the skirmish was quite worth it especially when Ignis harvested the crab meat to come up with a new recipe on the spot with a content smile.

“This is nice and all, but we should get moving guys.” Aurora suggested after an hour had passed as they’d all sat down on the sand and chilled out watching the sea and the large fish float around, the men mumbled and grunted in sad agreeance before making a move back towards the Quay pier.

“Welcome to Galdin Quay!” Said the welcoming staff at the main entrance of the restaurant, Aurora nodded to them with a smile but soon became distracted by a man a few feet away wearing the most unusual clothes, but then it was his hair that took her interest – it was a violet-red-purple.

 _‘How unusual.’_ She mused to herself.

The tall man seemed swanky yet at the same time reminded her of an old fashioned eccentric antiquity collector, it wasn’t until her eyes met his did she literally stop mid step; they were the most beautiful shade of bright yellow-orange amber. It was from then on he had her complete attention, she took in his face and found he was very handsome, jaw droopingly handsome, she felt heat rising in her face as she continued to gaze at the stranger, the teenage girl in her not wanting the man to look at her because she was afraid he would see her thoughts swimming in her mind about him being handsome, but even though he was drop dead gorgeous there was something else written on his face, something smarmy and… dark.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck.” The strange man said as Noctis and the others passed her by on the way towards the stranger, as she was still rooted to the spot, he sounded aloof and sincere, yet sarcastic and amused all at once adding more intrigue to the dark haired woman's sudden fascination.

Aurora couldn’t take her eyes off him as he spoke to the others, and of course the others were very cautious of him and extremely standoffish as the man seemed to know them, and know they were all trying to catch a boat out of there instead of coming for evening dinner.

The tall handsome man began to walk through the others before seeing Aurora, stopping in his strides to look at her, and his half cocked smile turned into even more of a smirk as he took her in, then met her eyes and gave a small courteous bow.

“My lady.” He said slowly and deeply before turning back to Noctis, tossing a coin at his face, thankfully Gladio caught it before it could hit Noctis in the head.

“What’s this?” Gladiolus asked incredulously opening his palm to look at the coin in disgust.

“Consider it your allowance.” The man said before turning back to Aurora smiling, once more he looked her up and down, his amber eyes drinking in her frame and body like it was his favourite wine and again his unusual eyes rested on hers. “You are a true beauty my dear.” He whispered only so she could hear, and her face instantly flushed.

“Who’s allowing us?” Gladiolus called roughly before the violet-burgundy haired man walked away.

“A man of no consequence.” He called, and left without another word, leaving Aurora feeling slightly shaken and not understanding why, but soon the five found out that the kindly yet completely weird stranger was perfectly correct in telling them that the ships were no longer running.

“Another omen.” Gladio muttered distastefully after a man seemingly a reporter offered to help them out of their situation, for a price.

“Damn Dino.” Aurora muttered.

“Yeah.” Noctis muttered through a sigh. “Now we have to become delivery boys.”

“And women.” Aurora added with a dark look in his direction, making Prompto smack Noctis on the arm.

“Yeah Noct! And women!” Prompto said in a scolding light-hearted tone.

“Whatever.” Noctis muttered under his breath, making a small smile appear on Aurora’s lips.

“So… Who was that guy?” Prompto prompted. “The coin guy.”

“I have no idea.” Ignis replied straight away.

“Me either.” Said Gladio, Noctis and Aurora in unison.

“He seemed to know us though…” Aurora continued cautiously, looking to the others for support of her conclusion. “Or rather you Noct.”

“Yeah.” Noctis agreed looking to her. “He knew.”

“I don’t like it.” Gladio piped up soon after. “Someone obviously knowing we’re the royal retinue with the Prince.” He gave a small growl and looked around sceptically.

“You think we’re being watched?” Aurora asked with her own frown looking around with her eyes not her head, training kicking in instantly, eyes sharpening as her adrenaline began to pump through her veins.

“Possibly.” Ignis replied coolly. “We should be more careful.”

“Do you want me to scout out the area? See if that guy’s still hanging around?” Aurora offered openly.

“That would seem like the best option,” Ignis intervened before anyone could reply; obviously being the royal advisor, this was something he advised on. “Don’t you agree Noct?”

“I don’t like it.” Noctis replied looking over his shoulder to Aurora. “We have no idea who he could be…”

“And that’s the point,” Aurora said in a smile. “Your Majesty… We have no idea who he is, friend or foe. Watching us or not… I am more than qualified for a simple scouting mission.”

“I think she should.” Prompto said, taking her by surprise. “We need to keep you safe Noct…” The sound of Prompto’s voice changed a little as he became spooked. “I don’t like the thought of that guy spying on us.”

“Fine, fine.” Noctis sighed rolling his eyes. “Aurora…”

Aurora nodded and gave a small bow of her head.

“Be careful!” Gladio called after her as she moved passed them.

“I will.”

“Remember to watch your back!” Gladio called again, instantly becoming big brother Gladiolus.

“I will!” She said again with a grin.

“Stay vigilant!” He called as she moved further away. “Call us if you get into trouble!”

“Geez.” Aurora sighed as she was far away enough. “You’d think I was a newbie in the field.” She said to herself as she rolled her eyes hopping off the pier to the right and onto the sand, she couldn’t help but let her mind ease somewhat as the soft sand hugged her boots.

Yawning slightly she headed east to the fishing spot just near the shoals and then decided to climb up the rocks and go over the landscape in a large circle, as it was the best plan.

The fishing spot called Galdin Shoals according to the map was silent and empty, the fields behind it on the cliff were empty too, and the beach from where she stood was also somewhat empty with no sign of the odd amber eyed stranger, so she continued her quest up the mountain towards the parking spot at the top of the hill.

The first hour strolling up the green slopes wasn’t too bad, however the sun was now starting to set and the sky was a mix of stunning lilacs, blood oranges and vibrant pink’s, but it wasn’t time to admire mother nature because the daemons would soon be appearing.

The higher she climbed the more out of breath she became and realised she was losing the light more rapidly, but from the top she would have a clearer view of the banks and it would only be a short walk across the top of the cliffs to spot anyone for miles around.

“Ah!” A delighted voice greeted as she briskly reached the parking spot… it was him. “You seem very tired.” He cooed with a look of mocking and upset.

“Why are you still here?” Aurora asked sharply, trying not showing how out of breath she was out of spite.

“Why I wanted to watch the beautiful sun set.” The man said softly, but still with that oily velvety condescending tone. “I assume that is why you trekked all the way up here.”

Aurora just looked at the man unsure what to say.

“Oh dear.” He gasped, putting a gloved hand over his heart. “You weren’t looking for me were you?”

Again Aurora just looked at his handsome rugged face trying to interpret his tone of voice that felt so utterly… fake.

“Oh my…” He went on tilting his head to the side closing his eyes and then re-opened them with a smirk. “I caused that much trouble for your dear friends?” His eyes latched onto Aurora’s green-blue ones easily and held her there, she had no idea why this man was so… entrancing. He took a few steps towards her, still not breaking eye contact. “If my presence has caused such a ruckus I will make sure to leave immediately.”

The man then finally broke his watchful gaze and looked down to the floor as he gracefully bowed to her, but then for the third time drank her in as he looked up to her face, and she could instantly feel herself growing hot under his enchanting gaze. Everything about him screamed, **_‘Mystery’_** and Aurora absolutely loved a good mystery.

The man took her in for the third time that day, she was dressed in all black: Glaive boots on her feet and up her legs, a velvet tail coat even though it was warm, a black taffeta and chiffon tutu like skirt that hung at varying points and highly unusual, and a tank top that had a corseted v-front where her cleavage could be seen, alluring his eyes. He could tell she was wearing a long sleeve jersey material cardigan too, just visible under the coat. Her long shiny thick black hair swayed in the ocean breeze, and her face had dark gothic make up on; her eyes largely blackened in an ancient shape he had once seen in the old days, and dark red lips clashing beautifully with her pristine white skin.

“Exquisite.” He whispered in a sigh, catching her eyes once more.

“What is?” She asked feeling her hairs stand on end at his sigh.

“…The sunset.” He replied unhurriedly with a smirk, gesturing behind her and she turned.

“Yeah… It is.” Aurora muttered quietly as she looked at the sky.

“Have you and your friends found a way to cross the ocean yet?” He asked quietly.

Aurora frowned and felt her fingers twitch ready to summon her weapon if this guy tried anything.

“Why are you so interested?” She asked turning back to him with a calm expression.

“Ah, I am simply a fellow traveller concerned about the wellbeing of… others.” He said with a seductive tone and a smile.

“Mhmm…” Aurora hummed warily. “I’m sure you are.” She gave him a curious look, quickly looking him up and down, again coming to the same conclusion as earlier that day; he was a handsome rugged looking man, with a heap of mystery encasing him and an air of danger she couldn’t put her finger on.

“Darkness is approaching, my dear. You should go back to safety.”

Aurora took in a long slow breath and looked up and the darkening sky.

“I’m fine thanks. You should go though.” She said sweetly, defiance playing rampant on her face, causing the stranger before her to give a wicked smile. _‘Oh right, he’s one of those.’_ She thought refusing to give in to the eye roll that was burning her skull.

“But your safety is more important.” He said with a teasing warning flash in his eyes.

“I can take care of myself, thank you.” Aurora retorted coolly with a smirk on her face now.

“I am positive you can, but think of your friends… You wouldn’t want your friends to find your lifeless corpse out here, ravaged...” The emphasis on the word ‘ravaged’ made her visibly shiver. “By daemons.”

Aurora smiled earnestly and sucked her teeth slightly, before licking her lips and pouting.

“You don’t know me, Sir.” She countered politely as he batted his big thick eyelashes at her.

“Wouldn’t you like me to?” He asked bowing his head slightly looking at her under his eyebrows in a very sexy and enticing way, taking Aurora aback at his sudden flirtatious behaviour.

“No.” She said calmly with a nervous smile, and then wondered why the Kingsglaive had never taught about what to do in a situation like this; a drop dead gorgeous man was flirting and she had no idea what to do or say, even though he quite obviously was some sort of spy or at least had ulterior motive.

“Such a shame.” He cooed again frowning and pouting slightly, his amber eyes shone with excitement and amusement. “I’m sure we would get along nicely.”

“Uh huh.” Aurora muttered impatiently and turned her back to him as she realised it was actually dark now. “It’s night, you should go find somewhere safe to stay…” She gave a sigh and then shrugged more to herself than anything else. “Or find a way home.”

“Hmph.” The man grunted behind her cynically. “Home?” His face darkened and he could feel the daemon in him coming to the surface as the words accidentally triggered dark emotions.

Aurora watched the skyline and the sea before she noticed an unusual smell of sulphur in the air, she even turned her head slightly to the side only seeing the strangers outline in the background unmoving.

“Look I don’t know who you are but you need to leave here, alright?” She said now sternly, but her tone wasn’t accusing because she didn’t trust the guy, it was more out of concern for Noct and the stranger’s safety in the dark.

Suddenly Aurora felt her senses heighten greatly as she heard the man’s footsteps coming behind her, she was about to swivel around with her sword in hand but didn’t have time to as she felt his chest come into contact with her back. Like lightning she craned her head over her shoulder ready to shout, but he swiftly put a soft gloved hand over her mouth so she couldn’t scream.

“Shh…” He hushed, and with his free hand he pointed to their left where the grass was bubbling, black ooze and vapour was rising as a giant purple arm rose out of the ground, followed by a another huge arm holding an even bigger sword.

 _‘Iron giant…’_ She thought horrified, feeling time slow down and her eyes going wide, she was strong yes but without Noctis and the others it would no doubt annihilate her. Instinctively she felt herself pushing backwards into the arms of the man almost curled around her, and then she decided that summoning her weapon would be wise, with the thought her golden Khopesh appeared in her right hand.

“It would not be wise to fight.” The man purred bewitchingly into her ear, she hadn’t even realised it but she was actually leaning on him quite heavily, and also realised she was getting lost in his scent which was of musk and pine trees… it was intoxicating, making her not think straight. She literally had to shake her head to pull herself together, blinking rapidly to pull herself back to Eos.

“What do you propose?” She said in a hard but quiet voice after the man removed his hand from her face, and pushing herself from his chest enough that they were still very close but not leaning together.

“We flee.” Came the simple answer and they both turned and walked away as quietly as they could, until the danger was safely behind them.

“Well that was fun.” Aurora said dryly as they walked side by side until they were under a lamppost standing staring at one another again.

“Indeed it was.” The wine hair coloured man said with a genuine wide smile. “Well, I shall bid you farewell.” He said with an over exaggerated bow. “Until next time.” He turned and began his swanky walk back up the road away from Galdin Quay, leaving Aurora yet AGAIN shaky to her core’s, and secretly hoping she wouldn’t have to deal with that character again… He bought out too many odd emotions.

 

* * *

  
Ardyn stopped at the Parking Spot on the top of the hill and looked down at Galdin Quay and at the young woman he could see fighting off a pack of Imps, and smiled.

“Quite an exquisite creature.” He said aloud to himself as the Iron Giant that appeared when they had been together took notice of him, but it did not attack as it saw another Daemon unworthy of its attention, or was it because it sensed such great daemonic power that it was afraid?

Ardyn smiled again and continued walking back up the road away from Noctis and his rabble, although the woman did not count as rabble, she was… something else entirely.

* * *

 

“Where the hell were you!?” Gladiolus burst as Aurora made her way down to the beachside campsite where the others were, apparently not having the funds as of yet to get a hotel room.

“Well…” Aurora muttered and pulled a grimace. “I found him.”

A chorus of, _‘what?’_ rang around the fire, Ignis louder than everyone else.

“Oh yeah…” She nodded and sat down on a deck chair, nodding thanks to Ignis who brought over a hot cup of tea. “I’m one hundred percent sure he was waiting for me… or at least, for one of us.” She took a sip of the searing drink and looked at her boys. “I still don’t know who he is though…”

“He didn’t harm you did he?” Gladio asked with a sour look on his face, and she shook her head.

“He somewhat saved my life actually.” She said with a deep confused frown.

“How?” Ignis piped up before Noctis could.

“I told him to leave, it was dark… And an Iron Giant popped out the ground… He assisted in escaping it.”

“So we CAN trust him?” Noctis asked sounding uncertain.

“No.” Aurora said with a grave shake of her head, and a frightful grin. “Ain’t no way we can trust him, he won’t tell us his name.” _‘And because he’s a weird flirtatious bastard…’_ She added silently as the others mumbled a little then went quiet.

Not before long everyone but Aurora and Prompto had turned in, she looked over at him curiously, and found he was staring deep into the fiery depths of the small pyre seemingly oblivious to the world around him, and didn’t even notice when Aurora had stood up and sat next to him, she had to playfully bump into his shoulder for any response.

“Alright…” Aurora sighed as he looked at her dazed and a little sad. “What’s up?”

“Ah, nothing.” He replied in his whiney _‘there is something wrong, and I do want to talk about it, but I don’t wanna’_ voice. It took one stern look from Aurora to make him spill, with a sigh. “It’s Cindy.”

“Oh…” Aurora commented with a deadpan nod. “Girl problems.”

“Is it a problem if she doesn’t even know I exist?” He asked.

“Well… Sure that would be a problem, but that isn’t YOUR problem.” She said with a smile as he looked at her a little perplexed, and she quickly put a tight loving arm around his shoulders and pulled him tightly towards her grinning. “Your problem is that you should talk to her.”

Prompto gasped and shook his head wordlessly.

“Well!” Aurora said with an over exaggerated melodramatic sigh. “How will she fall in love with you if you don’t speak to each other?” She squeezed him to her even tighter, imitating Gladiolus.

“Alright, pep talk with you is over!” Prompto replied with upmost discomfort. “Squeeze me anymore and there’ll be nothing for Cindy to look at let alone talk to!”

 


	2. 2

** Chapter 2 **

 

“I’m dying to catch my breath!” Noctis whined after an intense fight, and she heard Gladio reprimand him. It was very clear to Aurora that the boys were overwhelmed by the beasts out in the wild, they’d never had experience in intense battle like she had, and she found herself using more of her magic to aid them than she had originally anticipated which made her worry.

She was just done healing Prompto with her Special magic that had not been inherited from her mother when she ended up standing there frowning.

“Rura?” Ignis called quietly as he approached with a worried expression on his face; clearly whatever she was thinking was conveyed on her features. “What is it?”

She flicked her head to the side conveying she needed to speak with him alone, and the two broke away.

“The guys… they’re draining me too much too fast.” She looked up into Ignis’ handsome face then lowered her eyes, sighing. “I know you’re all very inexperienced… but my magic comes at a price… It doesn’t just drain magical energy, it comes from somewhere within.”

“Therefore it takes more out of you to use.” Ignis finished.

“Always so clever.” She replied with a weak smile. “And you’re relying on me so heavily…” She sighed and then touched his arm. “I can’t carry you all AND keep healing you.”

“Mmm.” Ignis hummed. “I too have noticed Noctis going for the stronger enemies and your commitment to keep us alive as well.”

“It needs to stop, otherwise I’ll burn out and you won’t have any help at all… The next fight I’m staying out of it. Let Noctis and Gladio feel the heat without me.” Aurora heard Ignis hold his breath and sigh deeply, she knew he didn’t want to agree but Noctis had to learn the hard way, she couldn’t keep doing all the work.

Ten minutes later Noctis threw himself into battle with a very large and angry pack of Anak’s, and just as Aurora had warned Ignis she held back and watched as Noctis could very easily see the difference without her presence, and low and behold got into deep trouble really fast, having to flee because he wasn’t experienced enough to win.

“WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?” Noctis shouted as he crawled away from the fight with deeps cuts and angry bruises, Aurora didn’t say anything but got on her knees to put her hands on Noctis’ arm to heal him, in turn she healed the others the same way. “Where! Were you!?”

“You are making me carry you Noctis.” Aurora said calmly. “I can’t let you. You have to get stronger because one day I might not be around to carry you.” At this Noctis seemed to instantly calm, and sit down cross legged almost defeated. “Not only that… My magic… My White magic takes more than Magic energy to use.”

“…Like Luna?” Noctis asked apologetically.

“Not as vigorous as hers.” She replied quietly. “I’m not the oracle. I don’t absorb…” Her voice died in her throat.

“You give?” Prompto asked as he moved nearer to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Yes, actually.” She smiled. “I didn’t tell you all before because, it makes me sound weak.” She looked into her lap before continuing. “When I heal I’m healing with my own…” Aurora sighed trying to find the best words to describe it. “Essence? My Chi?”

“Life force?” Gladio finished.

“Yes. But don’t misunderstand; I am not like Lady Luna. I can’t heal starscourge. My family have had the abilities of black magic for centuries, passed down from mother to daughter, an unusual genetic trait… But my white magic is different, I didn’t inherit it and it comes at a cost… and if I over use it…”

“You die.” Noctis finished this time, and she shrugged.

“I’m not sure… but I would assume something like that transpires.”

“You should’ve told us.” Noctis told her, sounding gravely sorry for his idiocy.

“I told you, it makes me feel like a weakling admitting it. But you were pushing me too much, I'm drained. Your father wanted me to keep you safe, but if you’re running into fights you can’t handle expecting me to do it all for you… I… can’t. I’m here to keep you alive and well, but I have MY limits too. I’m only human.”

“I… I’m sorry Aurora.” Noct said with bowed head.

“If you fight things on your current level you’ll be fine.” Aurora replied, accepting his apology. “And you will grow in experience until you are so powerful you’ll be able to take me on, and blow me away in one hit.” She smiled kindly and gave a small friendly punch to Noctis’ arm. “I need to replenish my energy now.”

Noctis looked up into her face and actually saw for the first time how drawn she looked, how her already pale skin had a translucent look to it, and how her makeup was no longer covering up the dark circles under her eyes, and the sagging tiredness in her body. He felt ashamed.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t do it again unless we really _HAVE_ to.”

“C’mon Rura.” Prompto said comfortingly putting his arms under hers to help her up. “We’ll go rest at the Galdin Quay hotel, we have enough Gil now.” He smiled, and put his arm around her as Gladio came to her other side and put his arm around her too.

“I’m alright guys.” Aurora said in small protest, as she looked from one to the other, seeing Prompto wasn’t paying attention but Gladio just smiled down at her.

“You’re our sis.” Gladiolus replied. “We know you can walk on your own, but WE need the comfort.”

Aurora had to give a light laugh, nudging the big man with her head.

 

* * *

 

The next morning after visiting Dino the night before to receive his help after paying the price of finding a gemstone, was one of the worst mornings Aurora had ever experienced.

Ignis arrived with the newspaper in hand and a look of despair on his face, King Regis was dead and Insomnia had fallen to the Empire.

Aurora had left the room once their new plan was set in stone to turn back to see the fall of Insomnia for their own eyes, the moment she had left the room tears leaked from her eyes, she knew showing emotion like this was technically against her training, but she just couldn’t help it. Her home was destroyed; her fellow Glaives, what had happened to them? Had they escaped? Had they fought to their deaths? King Regis was gone. What about Nyx? Cor? What about everyone else? The civilians? Gladio’s father? Titus? Where was Lady Lunafreya? Her own father?

Aurora had too many questions and too many emotions so she left the pier and headed for the beach where she could cry in peace, and she cried so hard that a random elderly man who was strolling along the sands came and comforted her.

An hour later the Empire’s dreadnaughts were flying overhead as her and her brothers were closing in on Insomnia and Noctis was beginning to have a break down in the backseat next to her, though she couldn’t blame him as she herself had, had a major break down in the arms of some poor stranger on the oceans side not an hour prior.

“Let’s make a detour, there ought to be a decent vantage point up ahead.” Ignis suggested as he turned left down a dirt road as the road entering the city was now a blockade filled with Magitek Imperial troops.

The secret pathway to the vantage point was littered with imperial troops which they defeated mercilessly, for not one of them had any sympathy for destroying the MT’s after everything, plus they were very eager to see Insomnia with their own eyes as they just couldn’t believe the papers, however Aurora already believed because of the rumours she’d heard before leaving Insomnia… but Titus had waved her off… and now look… The city in ruins, the King dead…

“Oh…” Aurora whispered as her knees gave way as they reached the pinnacle of the peak. “No.” The old wall was gone; the city was overrun, mostly in ruins, ships in the sky and black smoke poured into the air from various fires still burning.

Looking at the horror before her Aurora managed to force the tears back, but they were just on the brim of cascading down her cheeks once more.

Some minutes later Noctis received a call from Cor Leonis, who said he would be at Hammerhead waiting for them; thankfully he’d managed to flee the city.

“Leave me here.” Aurora whispered. “Go to Cor.” As the men wanting to go to Hammerhead filtered back into the passage back down to the Regalia, and for once they didn’t argue. “I’ll catch back up with you soon.”

“Please be safe.” Ignis said to her as he gave her a quick embrace.

Aurora sat on the wet earth for a long time just watching the imperial ships come and go, her eyes stinging again as tears threatened to fall, but this time it didn’t matter, nobody was around this time, so she let the tears of complete sorrow fall and mix in with the plummeting cold rain.

After more time she grabbed her phone from down her top where she always kept it, and tried to turn on the news to find out more, but because of the rain and her uncontrollable shaking the screen wouldn’t unlock, and when it did the rains interference made the screen do everything and anything other than what she wanted.

Screaming in frustration she threw the gadget down into the soggy mud next to her and sat feeling completely defeated, deflated and depressed, giving an angry sigh before putting her head in her hands closing her sore eyes.

Aurora was so deep in her own minds despair she didn’t hear the deliberate footsteps behind her.

“You’ll catch your death out here.”

The random voice that was now sadly familiar made her jump and conjure her weapon.

“Leave.” She said forcefully. “Now.”

“Well…” The man sighed sounding saddened and finally offended. “Someone isn’t a happy bunny today.”

“Are you blind?” She asked her voice on the point of breaking full of choking sadness. “Whatever family I have left is in there!” She shouted in the same odd strangled voice, pointing her sword toward Insomnia. “My friends…” The thick tears came again but she kept her face away from the man behind her. “They’re probably all dead…” She whispered barely audible over the rain and rumbling of engines in the air. “…I have nobody now…”

“I…” The man said softly behind her. “I am truly sorry.” All traces of the usual sarcastic cynical tones gone. “I too know the heartbreak of losing… family.”

“You don’t understand…” She whimpered. “My father… I hadn’t spoken to him in ten or more years… I’ll never…” Dropping her weapon so it disappeared she buried her head in her hands again, and tried so hard to stifle the body shattering sob inside but it tore right through her body and soul so that she just broke down again, worse than on the beach, and heartbreaking sob after sob wracked her body.

All Aurora could see behind her eyelids were images of her father when she was growing up, how they had disagreed and how he had majorly fucked up their relationship, but she always felt that she had time to prove him that he was wrong and that they would reconcile one day… but now looking at the city, he was gone, there would be no chance now… she would never see her father again.

Through her sobs she forgot that the stranger was behind her, and in some part of her mind she had believed him gone, because why would anyone want to be around another stranger while they mourned for so much? However, when she felt a warm body pressing against hers and arms enveloping her suddenly, she stopped sobbing, not understanding what was happening, but it was him, the man who threw the coin, the one who smelt of musk and pine trees… he was holding her.

“What…” Aurora began in a small voice, so small she could barely hear herself. “What are you doing?”

“Comforting you.” He whispered delicately into her wet hair.

“But I don’t know you… You’re really weird.” She blurted out as the tears sobs began again, and he gave a small chuckle but held her around the waist, as he knelt in the mud behind her… and she didn’t care, she didn’t give one small jolly that a random man who seemed to stalk Noctis was holding her, he could have been a threat to the Prince, he could be planning on murdering them all, yet there she was in his arms crying like she knew him, being comforted by his embrace and his presence.

Aurora’s eyes were still closed tight, yet she’d stopped crying a long time ago and in spite of that the wine haired man was still holding her as warmly as before, she hadn’t the heart to tell him to go away, and she certainly didn’t have the energy to even consider why he was being so, kind… because to be frank, she was a good judge of character and he didn’t seem the type to be kind.

Music began to blare from nowhere and made the two jump, both roused from the stupors they had been in the man’s arms snaked backwards and away from Aurora’s waist, suddenly leaving her feeling cold and alone again.

“What the fuck is that?” Aurora asked groggily.

“I believe it’s your phone.”

“Oh.” Aurora muttered and looked to her right where her phone lay in wet mud, she picked it up with her finger and thumb looking at as though it would bite her if she got too close, the screen had cracked and the entire thing was covered in mud. “Hm.” She hummed and bought it closer to her face to inspect it. “This is going to be enjoyable.” She hissed at it and began to wipe off the dirt to no avail because the screen was done for, there was no way to answer the damned thing, but it wasn’t for the lack of trying, until she became that pissed off with the damned thing she threw it at a rock and it smashed open, ending the incessant musical tones erupting from it and ending the electronics life entirely.

In the corner of her eye she saw the stranger look at the phone with a half amused blank look on his face, then he looked to her, who looked away not wanting this man to see her this dishevelled and messy.

“That was a brilliant idea.” The man mused. “I think I’ll try that method the next time anyone should call me.”

Aurora rolled her sore eyes and immediately regretted it, the pain and stinging was quite amazing and automatically put the backs of her cold hands onto her eyes to soothe the stinging.

“May I assist you back to the others?”

Aurora shook her head.

“Thank you for being here and… that.” She pointed to the floor where she had sat.

“It was my pleasure.”

Aurora could hear the smile and see the overzealous bow without looking.

“I’ll find my way back to the others when you’re gone.”

“As you wish.”

This time the man didn’t give any form of goodbye, but she could clearly hear him walking away from her, and she could practically hear the smile radiating from his lips. She shook her head in awe of the situation; she had let him be her comfort! Handsome random guy! What was going on with her?

 _‘You’ve lost everyone.’_ She thought. _‘Comfort from anyone right now is welcome.’_ She rationalized for a few minutes before turning to find the place deathly empty, she walked over to the remains of her phone and scooped them up and began her trek to Hammerhead, thankful for the downpour which became heavier and cleaned her clothes of dirt, washed her makeup and tears away.

The moment she reached Hammerhead she knew the boys weren’t there, there was no Regalia and certainly no Cor. So where were they?

Timidly Aurora talked to Cindy about the location of her comrades, and was told they were at the Prairie Outpost a ways from the current location. Nodding she asked the female grease-monkey if anyone sold new phones in the garage, thankfully Cid had a few which he had personally remodelled and upgraded, and with Cindy being really worried about Aurora she gave her one for free, as well as a free night in the caravan.

Once her old SIM card was in the new and improved phone she sent a quick message to her boys telling her she was in Hammerhead resting up, they messaged back quickly saying they would pick her up later that night, and in the meantime she cleaned and dried her clothes, and had a nice long shower in the caravan setting herself right again.

Time passed as she waited for the others, but as the sun died and darkness descended her phone buzzed: _‘Noctis won’t be able to come by tonight, I’ve sent him on an errand – Cor.’_ Aurora sighed and lay back on the readymade bed and closed her eyes, listening to the pelting raindrops on the aluminium roof.

Her breathing slowed moments before sleep took her when the door of the shabby caravan opened, and she sat upright with a gasp feeling out of sorts and anxious.

“Oh, such a treacherous down pour.”

“Oh not again.” Aurora groaned out loud as the violet haired man stood near the door, his clothes soaked through.

Amber eyes flashed in her direction, a smirk playing along his lips.

“What a nice surprise! You wouldn’t mind if a fellow traveller rests his hat here with you, would you?” His jolly voice asked, still laden with sarcastic oilyness.

Aurora squinted at him in the dark, sizing him up while she decided what to do… He had after all comforted her in the sweetest way some hours ago…

“It wouldn’t be kind to throw you into the rain.” Aurora muttered through clenched teeth. “Very well, sleep on the sofa.”

“Splendid.” The violet haired man called through the dark space, and took a seat on the sofa seat.

Aurora sighed and fell back onto the bed again, eyes open staring at the ceiling. Was this guy following her? She shook her head and tried to ignore her over working mind.

“I’m glad you’ve recovered from your earlier grief.”

“Thanks… I guess.” She replied quietly, frowning into the dark. “Now… go to sleep”.

Aurora heard the strange man lay back on the couch and she too closed her eyes, darkness took her swiftly, and she began to dream.

She could feel his sumptuous lips moving over her skin, a pleasured gasp rolled from her lips, his unshaved rough chin scratching her inner thighs. Her body gave a jolt. Large manly hands roamed her hips, over here flesh, kisses planted on her stomach his mouth over her nipples. Another moan of pleasure. Heated kisses and wanting hands, he slipped between her heated folds, splitting her open with his impressive girth.

“ _Ah_ …” The moan broke into the night, and the violet haired man raised an eyebrow.

He filled her completely and painfully, his violet hair covered her face as he groaned into her ear, his lips kissing her earlobe.

Ardyn sat up as her soft moans made him curious, in the dark he could see her frame writhing like a caterpillar, but even in the dark he could tell her face was flushed. He smirked and rose to his feet edging closer to the bed to get a better view of her rampant dream.

“ _I don’t…”_ She groaned quietly. _“Know you…”_

Ardyn’s mouth opened slightly, was she dreaming of him so suddenly? That was interesting.

 _“Yes…”_ She muttered through gasps.

And Ardyn who was witness to this couldn’t stop the beast between his legs awaken. He moved away from her and back to the sofa. Slowly he began to rub the hardening problem until it was maddeningly painful to continue without unzipping his trousers, but as the female’s blissful sighs became more irate and quicker Ardyn’s lust overcame him.  With a sigh of relief he ripped open his confining clothes and let his thick manhood spring forwards, closing his hand around it he began pumping the hot skin back and forth to her moans.

“Mmm, yes my sweet nymph…” Ardyn whispered to the dark as Aurora shifted in her sleep, he could tell her peak was approaching, so he quickened his own pace to keep up with hers.

Aurora’s breathing quickened as the unknown named man hit her cervix again and again, his arm between them, his fingers inhumanly fast against her clit urged her to cum for him.

As a loud groan and exhale of air erupted from the woman’s mouth the caravan gave a few violent shakes, tipping Ardyn over the edge making him blow his load into his hand, and he too sighed a long sigh of pleasured relief.

Not long after Ardyn had re-sheathed himself, and cleaned his mess up with a tissue Aurora woke with a start, sitting up gasping for breath looking around feeling the aftermath of the dream still buzzing from the core between her legs.

 _‘Had it all been real?’_ She thought to herself alarm bells ringing in her head, but as she scanned the caravan she could still see the man’s silhouette lying still, giving a sigh she lay back on the pillows and let her hands travel under her clothes to her femininity, it was soaked and still pulsating from the orgasm she’d had in her dream.

The next morning Ardyn left before Aurora woke, but left a desert rose on the pillow next to her, with small whispers of thanks for his pleasurable time.

 

* * *

 

“I believe we have a solid lay of the land now. The driver’s seat is yours, Noct—if you so desire it.” Ignis said with a sigh as they had finally made it over the ‘border’, after a brief skirmish with the Imperials.

“Are we really sure we should be leaving the driving to Noct?” Aurora asked with a smile, Noctis just shook his head but Gladio and Prompto laughed.

“Yeah we’ll wind up in a tree.” Gladio said in agreeance with a chortle.

“Well, we can hold out hope that his driving has improved.” Ignis joined in with a smirk gracing his face, pushing his glasses up his nose expertly.

“Guys!” Prompto exclaimed as he jumped up and down on the spot. “GUYS! GUYS!” He bobbed up and down, and then pointed at a large sign. “Did you see that sign!? Chocobos! There’s a Chocobo Post around here!” He did a little jig and almost exploded when nobody replied. “Can we go!?” He asked with incredible enthusiasm. “Oh can we!? Can we?!” He looked from Noctis, to Aurora, to Gladio then to Ignis.

“No time for that. Need to get to Lestallum.” Gladiolus replied seriously, obviously thinking of his little sister Iris, but as he looked at Noctis and Aurora’s faces as well as Prompto’s who was almost in tears from not breathing, he gave a defeated face and shrugged.

“Sure.” Noct started. “Let’s check it out.”

At this Prompto burst, Ignis sighed and walked over to the car and got in.

As the five drove through the new territories each of them stared at the scenery and made comments about it, how pretty it was, how different it was from Insomnia and Hammerhead until Aurora’s new phone buzzed in her hands. She frowned; all the guys were with her in the car and not one of them had their phones out, so who was messaging her?

Everyone from Crown’s City was gone… Quickly her reflexes kicked in, in hopes that someone had survived and was telling her everyone she loved was okay, that they had indeed escaped unscathed.

 _‘It was truly delightful to see you the other day. I am sure our paths will cross again soon. Please take care on your travels.’_ Aurora frowned deeply and sunk into her seat between Gladiolus and Noctis, peeking her head up and looking about the scenery wearily. There was only one person she had been with, the coin guy she’d had the dirty dream of. How on Eos had he got her number!?

She felt like she was being watched all of a sudden.

“You alright?” Noctis asked as he watched her ducking down and peering over him and the muscley Gladio. She froze and nodded. “You’re acting strange.”

“I’m always strange.” She muttered and pushed herself back into the seat properly.

“You don’t act like a 27 year old.” Noctis commented, and Aurora glared at him wide eyed.

“Who wants to act their age?” She retorted. “I could ask you, why you don’t act like a Prince.”

“Ohhh.” Gladiolus chimed with an excited tone.

“Damn Noct!” Prompto replied too, turning in his seat to face them in the back. “You just got burned!”

“Do you need some ice for that burn?” Ignis joined in, causing them all to laugh but Noctis.

“Screw you guys.” Noctis huffed, crossing his arms and looking away to the scenery.

After the small banter Aurora’s mind went back to the mysterious wine haired man, Cid and Cindy had told her that this new phone had some amazing capabilities and could apparently hack well, why didn’t she try and find out who this guy was.

He was someone... and somewhere, somebody would know him.

 


	3. 3

** Chapter 3 **

 

“Aurora.” Ignis called through her furrowed brows and concentration. “You’ve been glued to that phone for 2 whole days.” His tone was accusatory and concerned. “Day and night… What are you doing?”

“I… er, I’m searching for something.” She replied tiredly.

“You need rest.” He was being firm and fatherly now, or was it motherly? She never knew.

“I will rest when this is done.”

“No.” He moved so quickly she didn’t even know her phone had been swiped from her hand until half a minute later. “You are going to rest, even if I have to hold you down myself.”

“Sounds kinky Iggy.” Noctis replied having walked in on the conversation. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Neither did we.” Gladiolus sniggered, along with Prompto.

“Oh please.” Ignis replied harshly. “She hasn’t slept in two days.”

Aurora sighed as she was ushered into the tent and lay down almost thankful for Ignis being Ignis.

Sleep came with ease although her dreams were plagued with tall men with purple hair and flamboyant gothic clothes in ancient cities of people with bronze skin who lacked the majority of clothing.

The next morning Aurora woke early and found her phone next to her, she smiled and silently thanked Ignis for not being too much of a tight arse and keeping her phone from her for longer.

The moment she left the tent she began her searching again, picking up exactly where she left off.

“Bloody hell…” She heard Ignis groan not long after she’d emerged from her tent. “You’re on that bloody thing again.”

“Ignis, this is important alright.” It was! She needed to find the coin guy, it had now become an obsession and he was on her mind 24/7. “Believe me if I do this, you will All thank me.”

“I highly doubt whatever it is, is that important.” But Aurora just looked at him in a way he’d never seen her look at him before and shut his mouth, letting her carry on without another word.

By the time they had reached Lestallum Ignis was happy to see Aurora had ceased her constant obsessing and had calmed down somewhat, but looked heavily in thought. He wondered if she’d found what she was looking for, or had she simply given up? Surely, if she had found out the important thing she’d be searching for she wouldn’t be sitting on it silently?

“Did you find what you were looking for?” He finally asked her as the group took a slow leisurely walk to the hotel they were to meet Iris at, but Aurora looked quizzically at him. “You were searching for days…” He urged, unsure as to the lack of recognition she held.

“Oh… That…” She sighed and looked away, then gave a shake of her head, but the subject was dropped when the ground began to shake.

“Whoa, do you feel that?” Noctis asked looking around to the others.

“Earthquake.” Gladio replied dryly, but soon changed his tune when Noctis began grabbing at his head and wincing. “Noct? What’s wrong?”

“My head just started throbbing.” Noctis replied with a pained frown, Aurora looked to Ignis and Prompto who looked just as worried as her.

The tremors stopped and Noctis righted himself.

“You alright?” Prompto quickly asked jumping to the Prince’s side and grabbing his shoulder, who nodded and the group returned to their path in to the hotel.

The inside of the hotel’s foyer was small yet open; it felt very fresh and rustic, new and clean, elegant and lavish yet aging in her shifting peeling blue paints and stained wood, the five looked around as the heat seemed to lessen now they were shut away from the sun’s rays.

“Gladdy!”

“Iris!” Gladiolus exclaimed merrily as his little sister appeared from the top stairs of the hotel The Leville seconds after they’d entered.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Aurora and the boys left the Leville leaving Noctis asleep as usual, whilst Gladio had let Iris stay behind under the guise of _‘showing Noctis around the town’_ , this made Aurora a little irritated. It really seemed like Gladio was trying to push the two together romantically, but Noctis was engaged to Luna… and Luna was a hell of a lot nicer than Iris who was somewhat childish and far too lively for her personal liking, but she pushed this out of her head as an hour later she and her brothers were trekking through Greyshire Glacial Grotto freezing their butts off being attacked every five seconds by daemons.

They’d come to the ice cavern because there was apparently a King of the Lucii weapon hidden within, and it was Noctis’ job to get them… all according to Cor. However, she couldn’t help but wonder why the hell a Tomb of a former King was here in this freezing hell hole. Nevertheless, that proposed another question: what did she prefer? The searing deserts of Hammerhead? Or the sub-zero temperature of this place and Gralea?

While they were down in the ice caves Noctis had finally learnt one of the King’s special fighting skills called Armiger and was pleased with himself for proving he was worthy of the Sword of the Wanderer by finishing the trial to get there. In spite of this, the happiness didn’t last for too long as he bent over double clutching his head again as another earthquake ripped through the earth.

“What did I… Where was that?” Noctis asked again through the pain and confusion. “A hole in the ground… something burning…” He tried to explain. “The meteor?”

“You saw the Disc of Cauthess?” Ignis asked curiously.

“Let’s just get back to Lestallum.” Aurora suggested feeling uneasy, something didn’t feel right.

Two hours later the shivering party climbed out of the Tomb of the Wanderer colder than death itself, all team members were excited to travel back to Lestallum where they could take it easy and warm up better.

As they all traipsed back into the Regalia Aurora held Noctis’ hand and tried to heal him, using more chi than she should have but from the look on his face it didn’t seem to help the pains in his head. What was going on? Were her abilities waning or something else entirely?

The moment their feet reached the Leville Noctis’ head began hurting again, and they could all see the pain he was in, even Iris ran to Noctis’ side but Gladio stopped her, once more a rumbling quake trembled the soils of the region, adding more mystery to the days antics.

“He’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Gladiolus told his overly eager sister, but then looked to the others with a glint of intense worry in his eye. “We oughta take a closer look at this so-called Disc.”

“We should go to the outlook!” Prompto suggested enthusiastically, obviously wanting to do anything to aid his best friend. “We can use th-th-the viewer things!”

Ignis gave a small retort about it not being the best, but at least it would be a start.

Aurora stood close to Noctis’ side as they took a slow walk to the viewing point just in case the headache came back and Noctis collapsed.

Before the party reached the steps to the mounted binoculars Aurora had re-taken the Prince’s hand and tried her healing ability one more time as he still seemed fuzzy, but it just wasn’t doing anything. Again she questioned her own abilities, but Noctis noticed her worry and reassured her that it wasn’t her fault, whatever was going on was to do with the Archaean.

As the group drew closer to the view point Aurora became distracted in thinking of ways to help Noctis and his undeniable pains, she even stopped at a local shop and bought a few potions leaving the others to go on without her.

Once the new potions were bought and in hand she jogged after the others, jumping and skipping down the stairs in a hurry to catch up, but as she did she almost ran into a tall muscular purple-red haired, odd clothed man, giving her brain a lurch.

 _‘HIM! AGAIN!’_ She thought wildly as she gasped, her feet literally sliding across the asphalt to a stop next to Prompto in her jogging, and sadly the newly bought potions in her hands fell from her grasp as shock sped through her, smashing clumsily at her feet.

“Well,” The man smiled and gave a polite head nod to her. “Nice to see you again too.” The stranger looked to the others and smiled wide. “Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things? Like this one: ‘From the deep the Archaean calls… yet on deaf ears, the gods tongue falls, the King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.”

Aurora felt like she was in a day dream… was she awake? Or had she been searching for the name of this man for that long she was actually dreaming of him again?

“Um… Am I awake?” She asked oddly to all, captivating all ten pairs of eyes.

“Yeah…” Prompto whispered breathlessly gazing at her as if she’d lost her mind.

“Really?...” She whispered back, looking suspiciously at the scene.

“My dear,” The tall man called grabbing her attention. “I can assure you, you are most definitely awake.”

Aurora’s brain wasn’t really agreeing but she shrugged and nodded, letting the strange man continue with his strange poetry, continuing her puzzled thoughts.

 _‘How can this not be a dream? He’s reciting poetry for Eos’ sakes!’_ She mused wildly, still staring at the handsome face.

“I shall repeat. ‘From the deep the Archaean calls… yet on deaf ears, the gods tongue falls, the King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.”

“How do we keep him on his feet?” Prompto asked urgently.

“You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea… I can take you.” The tall man said, and a small discussion broke out, should they go with him? Should they trust him?

Aurora kept out of the debate as a staring competition between the man with violet locks and herself had started, and she was beginning to remember their last encounter where he’d held her for at least an hour in the pouring rain, and then that same night when he’d turned up in the caravan, and her erotic dream of him.

“Let’s do it.” Noctis agreed giving in, which bought Aurora back to her body and aware of how warm it was.

“Ah, good.” The man called with a large smile showing his perfect white teeth. “I’m not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me Ardyn. Come with me to the car park. That’s where I left my automobile.”

The others nodded awkwardly as they began to walk towards the parking lot with Ardyn at the head of the pack, whilst Aurora tailed at the very back of the troupe wanting to be as far and between from the temporary leader as possible.

“She’s a dear old thing. Pales next to your Regalia, but she’s never let me down.” Ardyn continued with a wry smile on his handsome rugged face. “So we take two vehicles—a convoy of sorts. Shall we?” He looked over the men and his amber eyes rested upon Aurora. “Allow me the honour to drive the dear Aurora.”

“Huh?” Aurora suddenly blurted as all eyes fell to her again. “How do you know my name?” She muttered in a barely audible mumble.

“How about no.” Noctis intervened, for once sounding overly protective of her.

“Oh come now, she will be in no danger with me. I assure you, should trouble come our way I will protect her with my life.”

Aurora’s green-blue eyes looked to each of her brothers and they all looked as unsure and disgruntled as she, but something within her told her to go with Ardyn as much as part of her didn’t want to, so with a brave nod to her team she looked back in to Ardyn’s beautiful amber eyes and walked forwards.

“Rura.” Prompto quickly interjected before anyone else could speak, his blue eyes pleading with hers. “Be safe.”

“Always.” She said quietly with a warming smile, and then turned to Ardyn with the same smile, who reciprocated immediately, but the look in his eyes changed and she could see mischief and just a hint of… lust?

Something told her the next few hours would be very interesting.

Ardyn’s car was old and didn’t seem to suite his tastes from the way he dressed, but she just shrugged, got in and waited for him to follow, which he did a few seconds later with a victorious smirk on his face and she couldn’t deny a satisfied smile of her own from the scent that instantly filled her nose.

“Got what you wanted then?” She asked boldly, with a sideways smile.

“I don’t understand.” He smiled again as he started up the engine. “What did I want?”

“More alone time with yours truly.” She said flashing a daring smile.

“Ah!” He raised his eyebrows and took to the wheel, his amber eyes taking one last look at her before taking them to the road. “Well, I thought you would take pleasure in spending some time with me.” He stole a glance at her from the corner of his eye smirking. “Or was I wrong?”

Aurora gave a small huff at the question.

“You make me curious. Let’s leave it at that.”

“Curious?” Ardyn repeated as if the word sounded strange to him. “Hmm… I can certainly understand that.” Silence fell for a few seconds before he stole another look at her. “I’m glad to see you looking better than our previous encounter.” He said sincerely, although the sounds of her pleasure later that night was burned into his mind and ears.

Aurora hummed in agreement but didn’t want to think about it too much.

“It wasn’t an easy time, I’m…” She sighed in a stunted way. “I’m thankful you just so happened to be there.” She looked to him, and saw a smile curl onto his rugged face, his eyes blinking slowly. “So why were you in Lestallum?” She asked watching his reaction out the corner of her eye as she looked forward.

“Lestallum has superb scenery; I was hoping to catch a glimpse of the beauty it had recently acquired.”

Aurora frowned and looked to him in question to find him smirking at her playfully with a raised eyebrow, it was a very seductive look and she caught on to the hidden meaning at once.

“Oh.” She said and began to feel the heat rise in her cheeks and quickly she looked away with a small nervous cough earning a little chuckle from Ardyn.

“So, tell me about yourself.”

“I’m not very good at that question without prompts.” She told him honestly.

“I see.” Ardyn replied. “Where are you from?”

“Insomnia… But before that, I lived in Old Lestallum actually.”

“Before?” Ardyn crooned his voice velvety.

“I… uh, have abilities that almost got me killed when I was a toddler. The town sought to drown me in the end.”

“Oh my, I apologise for bringing it up.” His tone sounded genuine even though his voice seemed to hold a constant sound of condescension no matter the sincerity.

“It doesn’t matter, King Regis saved me and my family by letting us take refuge in Insomnia. I grew up there, it’s my home.” Her voice went quiet and her body sagged a little. “Was, my home.” She reiterated, and then looked to him. “And you? Where are you from?”

“I am… from all over.” He replied, his eyes batting in her direction slightly.

Aurora suppressed a sigh, she knew he was going to be one of those people that wanted to know everything about everyone, but didn’t want to divulge anything to anyone about himself, at this she smiled to herself.

“So Ardyn is…” She waited a second, her eye watching him coyly putting emphasis on the _‘is’_. “…is from everywhere, sounds like you’ve had a very full life already.”

“Oh indeed I have.” He quickly looked to her then back to the road, his long soft eyelashes blinked slowly. “But you my dear, if I am not mistaken, you are a Glaive are you not?”

“Yes I am.” She admitted knowing it was better to be honest than to lie. “You seem to know a bit about me considering you’re just a… traveller.”

Ardyn smiled, and bowed his head as he kept his eyes on the road.

“I merely assumed you were as seen as you wear Glaive boots.”

Aurora stuck her tongue out a little and began to lick her top lip in amusement, and then bit her bottom lip as he looked at her, making him give one of his more seductive smirks.

“Fair enough.” She finally replied once his captivating eyes turned back to the road.

“You must have seen the world quite a bit yourself in that unrewarding job.”

“Yes, I’ve been most places on Eos…” She turned her head to the side and let her long black hair slide into her eyes. “And my, She is a beautiful place, just like the legends of the goddess herself.” Aurora remarked with a warm smile.

“Hm, you know of the mysterious history of Eos?” Ardyn asked pleasantly, giving the impression that she had somehow impressed him with her words.

She gave a little laugh.

“I love mythology and history…” She stopped and considered for a second. “But the only problem with history is it doesn’t always tell the complete truth, only the victors get to tell it.” She saw him frown and look at her quizzically, which took her by surprise, he actually looked very serious. “Did I say something wrong?” She asked quickly but he slowly shook his head.

“Not at all.” He flicked some stray locks of hair out of his eyes before continuing. “It’s just unusual to hear someone so young speak such words of wisdom.”

“I’m not that young.” She looked at him seriously, up and down. “I can’t be that much younger than you.”

A wide smile appeared on Ardyn’s lips, and he waved a hand in the air.

“You would be surprised.”

“Oh….” She smiled and gave a laugh. “I see, are you’re one of those legendary people who ages well?”

“You could say that.” He replied giving his own mysterious laughter which unbeknownst to him made her heart give a leap.

Aurora put her fingertips to her lips and began to nibble the ends of her nails as she thought, she knew it was a bad habit but at least she wasn’t biting her nails off, she was just chewing them a little.

“So, what do you know of Eos?” Ardyn suddenly asked after a comfortable silence had settled.

“Of the planet itself; it was named after the Dawn Goddess Eos, who bought it life…” She told him genuinely with a small flick of her hand. “But Eos as a Goddess herself?” Aurora gave a small undecided hum. “Well, only what I can find in books, and rumours here and there.” A smile appeared on her face as the theory goblin inside her jumped for joy.

Ardyn gave a small smirk to himself as he heard the sheer excitement and thrill in her posh yet calming voice, he wished more than anything to watch her talk, to fully engage her in this ancient topic, but if he didn’t want to crash the car his eyes would have to stay on the road.

“My favourite rumour is the one which tells of the Astral’s imprisoning their goddess---slash Mother underground in an insane prison, because she’d fallen in love with a human, bore a child and was imprisoned by the other Gods because it was a highly punishable taboo.”

Ardyn quickly took his eyes off the road as Aurora spoke, where he could finally see the genuine love for these ‘tales’ glinting in her eyes, but was still somewhat shocked because not many cared about the tales of old anymore.

She went on after a pause for breath, he hadn’t asked her to continue but she just couldn’t help it, when someone asked --- which never happened, she just HAD to talk about it, she had bored her brothers about these tales years before and realised none were interested so she never spoke of it again to them, so now someone with a genuine curiosity was asking her she just had to tell them.

“Then there’s rumour, that humanity itself imprisoned the Dawn Goddess because they wanted to steal her life-giving powers, so that humanity could have the ability to become immortal like the gods that they worshipped, and to have the ability to perform necromancy. Then whilst imprisoned, Eos was either tainted by darkness aka the _‘scourge’_ which infected her.” Aurora paused for a moment for breath before continuing on her tirade, eyes glazing over in zeal for mystery. “And the Infernian through his rage that Eos was taken and captured reined literal hell over the planet, destroying civilizations in a burning fury to take revenge and also to find her... Hence the cataclysmic meteor creators over some of the regions.” She quickly looked at Ardyn who gazed back at her mouth slightly agape. “When Ifrit found Eos dead, he took her body from the depths and bought the darkness to the forefront of the planet by mistake, and the _starscourge_ was thrust upon man to be doomed for eternity…” She raised an eyebrow and tipped her head to the side. “Well, I hope not for eternity…”

Again Ardyn was astounded and couldn’t speak; someone so young was so wise even if she didn’t know it.

“And then…” She went on, thinking of all the other stories she’d heard growing up. “There was another theory or story…” She muttered offhandedly, before gaining her voice again. “Which is a bit more scary… Where it wasn’t only Eos’ body which was infected with the mysterious scourge, the Infernian Ifrit was also tainted by the illness, and the Dragon King slayed him creating the Rock of Ravatogh, which is actually Ifrit’s burning corpse…” Aurora’s voice trailed off as she thought of this theory once more. “Which is very bad if it is true, because the scourge would airborne, sucked into plants and into the soil… and into us…” Her voice died again, her face frowning deeply, the pit of her stomach gave a lurch as she thought of that horror and felt quite sick all of a sudden.

When she looked at Ardyn he was already looking directly at her as if she’d spoken the most unusual thing known to man.

“You asked.” She said in defence. “Well maybe not for all of that.”

Ardyn gazed at her as she flicked a lock of hair from her face sternly, he could see the invisible feathers splaying out defiantly as she dared Ardyn to mock her, which he was not going to do. She didn’t know it, but some of her so-called _‘theories’_ were spot on.

“So, you have heard of the so called _‘First King’_ , and how the crystal came to be?” He asked ominously.

“Oh of course I have. There’s a theory that the Crystal is Eos’ womb! How crazy is that!?” She asked with a toothy smile. “But,” She went on again putting a finger in the air, wondering silently if Ardyn was bored yet. “It does make sense that it is her womb, I mean… The King of Light is made to protect the Crystal of Light.” She shrugged. “I hear that if it doesn’t get enough sunlight the world gets darker faster, again it makes sense – Goddess of Dawn/Light, and no sunlight makes the dawn disappear...” She shook her head to express how unsure she was. “I don’t know.” She sighed. “It’s a pretty out-there speculation but, it does make sense.” A small laugh came from her as she took her twinkling eyes back to her companion, and again found him looking at her dumbfounded. “But anyway,” She smiled sweetly. “I don’t know much about the first King unfortunately… There are some monuments inside Insomnia’s capital, one with the name Somnus on it but that’s about it.” She gave a sad smile.

Ardyn smiled to himself even with the mention of Somnus, this young woman really was one of a kind, not to mention the odd tingling she made him feel in his stomach and the fluttering of his dark heart… He hadn’t had those feelings or sensations for a long time… But maybe he would educate her on the True First King…

 


	4. 4

** Chapter 4 **

“What say we call it a day here?” Ardyn called to the guys as they pulled in at Cauthess Coernix Station.

“What say we continue on to Cauthess?” Ignis countered heatedly.

“The Archaean’s not going anywhere.”

“And neither are we, under your stewardship.” Ignis opposed again, and Aurora could tell that Ignis severely disliked Ardyn.

“So we make camp… _with Ardyn_?” Prompto asked unhappily.

“Hell no.” Noctis replied angrily.

“I don’t care.” Aurora muttered as she actually had an interesting time with the charmer on the way there, so didn’t mind spending more time around his uniqueness.

“Might as well get the tent up.” Gladio responded sadly.

“Oh, I’m afraid I’ve never really been one for the outdoors. I shall foot the bill, so let us stay at the caravan over yonder.” Ardyn offered so the boys didn’t have much of a choice after that.

“I’ll go with him and watch him.” Aurora offered as Ardyn began to walk off, quickly she followed without consent from the others, not that she needed it anyway – she was the eldest after all.

“Oh, come to spend more time with me?” Ardyn remarked as she fell into pace at his side.

“Hm, you could say that.” Aurora replied coyly with a small smile, actually feeling her heart soar a little.

“What say we have a cup of tea?” Ardyn offered after paying for the caravan, Aurora nodded and he offered her his arm which she took with a small frown and smile, still so curious about the man.

“You know my boys aren’t going to like this, and you’re gonna make them jealous.” She commented as they walked four feet together, but Ardyn gave a dark chuckle and looked at her lustfully.

“Good.” He purred moving closer to her ear, and she distinctly felt her core heat up and give a pleasurable squeeze, which she painfully tried to ignore.

Aurora could see her boys outside the building looking in and knew for a fact they were ogling her with Ardyn, and whispering their hatred for him at that very moment whilst giving her disappointed glances, but she looked away trying to hide the odd grin of satisfaction brewing on her face.

“I think they were highly displeased.” The suave man whispered as soon he held out one of the cheap plastic chairs out for her.

Aurora couldn’t help but give a small sad smile accompanied by a light laugh, however Ardyn was the perfect gentleman; helping her into the plastic chair at the far end of the Crow’s Nest and then buying her tea, even giving her pleasant conversations about ancient historical societies, something which he could see in her eyes as they sparkled, she wholly enjoyed, and even touched her hand every now and then which sent hot thrilling jolts up her arms and spine.

As the last of the light disappeared and night came, the boys came in for food, and she joined them as Ardyn left for the caravan smirking valiantly.

“So what’s his deal?” Gladio asked roughly before shoving a bunch of pasta into his mouth.

“Still not sure yet.” Aurora murmured earnestly. “He’s one of those people who really don’t like talking about themselves… but, don’t despair! I have a plan.” Mimicking the tone of Ignis when he went into _‘strategy’_ mode.

“A safe plan, I hope.” Ignis spoke up sounding irked as he took a sip from his can of Ebony.

“Iggy… My darling, my sweet. I know what I’m doing.”

“It doesn’t bloody seem so.” Ignis chastised roughly. “Jumping into a random man’s car is not a play of strength.” It was made clear by the tone of his voice he cared for her, but it just made her angry.

“You’d prefer Noctis to be in my seat then?” She asked back irritably. “Or one of you?”

Ignis shook his head, and glowered.

“No, that is not what I meant. I simply mean you are not thinking strategically, I have had training in such matters and this is not a safe path.” But as his words left his mouth, he saw the fine layer of glass shatter in her eyes and knew instantly he had crossed a line.

“I am a Glaive, I have seen more combat and more places on Eos than you know. I have had vigorous training from the best of the King’s men, and nothing! NOTHING! Is ever safe…” She gave them all a warning look. “I can take care of myself.” Now she was truly rubbed up the wrong way, she grabbed the rest of her toast and left the café without a single glance back.

Aurora’s green-blue eyes looked up to the night sky and stared at the stars as she stormed into the night; she loved the stars, and often felt as though she had come from them and wanted so desperately to go back.

Finishing her toast she decided to have a stroll around the edge of the small rest stop.

As she stared up at the stars half way around the perimeter she felt the strange prickling sensation on the back of her neck, the one that told her someone was watching her, sighing she let the feeling go and continued to walk around the opposite side of the road from the petrol station until she happened upon a curious bench behind one of the large shipping containers obscuring her from view and prying eyes.

Scarcely wondering why the bench was in such an odd location she moved toward it and sat down, letting her eyes take in the scenery, the night air was cool but she welcomed it.

From where she sat she could see the meteor of the Disc of Cauthess and quickly became entranced with the flames that rose and faded in a ominous pulse, but as always her eyes gravitated upwards, and let time pass comfortably as her eyes took in the glittering cosmos.

 “You seem to admire the heavens.” Ardyn’s voice remarked as he appeared as if from nowhere.

“Yeah.” She gave him a quick look before returning to her star gazing, she was starting to get used to his unannounced materialising.

“May I?” He asked motioning to sit next to her, she nodded and he took a seat beside her, although he scooted up so far that he was pressed against her side snugly, the move not unmissed by Aurora.

“What are you up to?” She asked suspiciously once he’d sidled up to her comfortably.

“I merely wanted to keep you company.” He replied with a smile. “Plus…” He said in his softest velvety voice. “It’s rather cold tonight; I wouldn’t want you to become cold.” He reached up and dropped his arm behind her shoulders.

Aurora rolled her eyes, frowned and looked from the arm resting on the back of the bench up to Ardyn’s twinkling mischievous amber eyes, and he moved closer to her making her smile nervously, but as he moved his head closer to hers she moved away and looked back up at the sky.

“You love playing hard to get, don’t you?” Ardyn purred in her ear, making his soft breath stroke her neck and watched gleefully as her eyelashes fluttered.

“I have no idea what you mean.” She replied coolly, as she felt his face nuzzle into her neck and land a small delicate kiss there, an extremely bold move but she let it happen and resisted the desire to moan or sigh in pleasure and kept her cool, even though her body and mind were screaming for his touch. She briefly wondered why she let him kiss her, he was still a somewhat stranger to her… yet why did it feel like he wasn’t?

Ardyn moved back and pulled himself closer to her, so that she was basically in the crook of his arm, but she gave a small shrug and laid back into him and heard the unusual man give an almost silent sigh of delight which she found a turn on and very sweet at the same time. Aurora couldn’t help but want to kick herself, and hard, she couldn’t be falling for such charm with a stranger! But at the same time she started to smell the musk and pine she had come to associate Ardyn with and felt herself caring less and less as time passed. Did it matter if she WAS crushing on this man?

“Aurora,” Ardyn began softly, gaining her attention. “I wish to tell you a story, of the true First King.”

“The true King?” She asked snapping her head in his direction immediately. “Not Somnus?”

“Oh no.” He smirked to let it fade into a serious but placid expression. “There was another, his brother.”

“What?” Aurora whispered in disbelief, her eyes darted back and forth from Ardyn’s seeing he wasn’t lying. “How do you know that?”

“You aren’t the only one interested in Ancient histories, and the underground rumours.” He gave a slight smile. “The First and True King was gifted by the Astrals, much like the Oracle’s we have now he too could heal the people of the Scourge. With his faithful companions and brother by his side, he travelled the world taking the dreaded scourge into himself, healing and giving hope to the people of Eos. However, when the time came the Astral God’s gave unto him the Crystal, but in spite of this the Crystal deemed the King unworthy of its powers because he too had become infected by the scourge…” Ardyn took a slow breath. “The Astrals and his loving brother cast him out into exile before murdering him and taking the Crown and Crystal for himself.” Ardyn stopped and took in the young woman's aghast expression, she really had not heard of his disguised trials and tribulations, but for him it felt good to talk about the hell he had endured as seen as he hadn’t for many centuries.

“Really?” She whispered again, finding it hard to swallow if this buried rumour was true. “If this is true why has it never been spoken of? For hundreds if not thousands of years?”

Ardyn smirked genuinely down at her and tipped his head to the side.

“Obvious is it not? The Insomnia Royal Family do not wish their dirty laundry to air in the open. These olden tales have been buried in the darkest and deepest places, only few people on Eos know of it I assume.” He told her; of course he wouldn’t tell her that those people who knew the real truth were merely immortals like himself and Gilgamesh.

Aurora just shook her head and gave a grave sigh.

“The Royal family has such dark secrets?” She asked astounded.

“I dare say that those of Royal bloodline even know of what transpired two millennia ago, I hear not one have known since Somnus took his unjust seat on the throne.”

“That’s crazy…” Aurora breathed frowning. “That poor man…” She whispered looking away from Ardyn’s infectious gaze. “The first King, what an unfair and cruel life he led. I… don’t understand why the brother betrayed him and cast him out… And the part the Astrals played in this debacle…”

“You do not?”

“No. How could I? If I put myself in that situation, all I could think of is how awful I would feel for my brother whom I loved.” She felt him shift slightly as she spoke, and knew he was again watching her keenly, so she tilted her head a little towards him but kept watching the stars. “Your brother has been healing people from a dreadful plague that eventually turns them into something dark and twisted… a monster… and he heals so many the world seems to almost be free of it…” She took a deep breath, and leaned her head onto his arm for a brief second before moving upright again. “Then the poor man becomes infected with it himself because he’s taken it out of the sick and into himself.” She sighed closing her eyes, when she reopened her eyes and looked at Ardyn he had the oddest look on his face again, almost soft and serene. “Why would you banish and demonise someone for that? It’s cruel… And then to murder your own brother!?”

“I will tell you more of what the fallen King became.” He told her without a hint of his usual smarmy tone. “The legend goes that he did not die when his brother took his life due to the Astrals meddling, the process that made the King able to heal the scourge made the man unable to die, thus he became a creature obsessed with revenge which ate away all light and consumed his soul making him more daemon than man.”

Aurora’s eyes drooped, and once again Ardyn felt something flutter in his chest.

“I can understand that a little too well.” She replied, and saw him tip his head towards her. “I was betrayed by a family member, and wanted revenge.” She looked down. “Not on the same scale of course.” She smiled weakly, and he frowned gently back.

“Victims aren’t we all?” Ardyn mused darkly. “Who betrayed you? If I may ask?”

“My Dad. He was a bastard. He hated that both me and my mother had powers that he couldn’t or would never have. He didn’t like that he was a man and was totally powerless.”

Ardyn watched as she unconsciously flexed her right hand and then clenched it.

“My Mom died from the Scourge when I was 16, or rather…” Aurora frowned at the memory. “She became… something else.” Her eyes glazed over.

Ardyn realised she must have witnessed her mother slowly and painfully transform into a daemon.

“So my father was my only guardian after that. I wanted to join the Kingsglaive, do something decent in the world, especially with what I can do.” She hinted to her hidden talents but didn’t give away what they were. “He told me horrible things, called me things I wish I didn’t remember, and wrecked my confidence by constantly telling me I wasn’t good enough to be anything, let alone a Glaive. A year later I’d had enough, ran away for Kingsglaive and disowned him… Only to find out some time later, due to the invention of these horrible things.” She plucked her phone from her lap and held it up. “That he’d been trying to ruin my career as a Glaive through online misgivings, spreading rumours that I killed innocents, that I was a spy for the Niffs…” She gave a sigh and a sad smile. “There was so much more… but you get the gist.”

“And you wanted revenge.”

“Can you blame me? He was a bastard. I wanted to ruin his life in every way possible, just like he had mine growing up, and was trying to as an adult.”

“What became of your revenge?”

“I gave up on it pretty sharpish.”

“But my dear, why?”

“If I gave in to my darkness, I would have become more like him and less like me, and become something I would’ve hated. Plus… I wanted to kill him after a certain incident.” Her face became stony.

“But that is not who you are.” Ardyn added, receiving a nod from the female.

“I’d rather battle my darkness than let it out.”

“But… You might find you enjoy the obscure nirvana of oblivion.” He whispered seductively, but Aurora shook her head.

“When Insomnia fell… all I could think of was my father, and how much I wanted to see him again. I don’t wish him pain, I don’t wish anyone pain. I wanted my old man to have peace and happiness in the end… I wanted… I wanted to see him smile, to embrace him once more, to have him be proud of me, to have us bury the hatchet and be happy... But…” Her voice turning hushed, barely a whisper. “That will never happen now.”

“You truly are remarkable.” He whispered aloud, his amber eyes looking more vibrant in the dark.

“No, I’m just average.” She smiled, and then she nudged his arm with her head playfully.

“Do you believe someone who has murdered innocents can be redeemed?”

“You really like asking deep questions, don’t you?” Aurora asked brightly, to have Ardyn smirk and wave a hand in the air as to bat away her accusation. “I believe if someone truly wishes to be redeemed then they can.” She nodded. “As long as they feel the true remorse of what they’ve done, and act to earn their forgiveness in full... Sure.”

“Let us say the person is… immortal, alive for thousands of years and killed more than they can recall, what about then? Are, They too redeemable?”

Aurora frowned at such a question, and weighed the gravity of the mind set of such an individual before replying, which took a minute.

“It’s the same answer isn’t it? But at least if they are immortal, they have eternity to make up for the crimes they’ve committed, by helping those who need it.” Aurora paused and thought for a few minutes, Ardyn didn’t speak and let her think. “The thing is…” She resumed with a sigh. “And what’s so sad about immortality, is that you could end up hating humanity because you can’t die like them, even when you’ve had enough of life, so you’d end up envying humanity and even death.” Her eyes slipped from focus and into her busy thoughts, letting them roll from her tongue as they formed in her mind. “You can have love, but end up watching it wither and die before you. You can watch humanity at its best, and at its worst. You could sit back and watch empires rise and fall, and you could also see where and what humanity could be.” She tipped her head to the side in thought. “You could always help them _BECOME_ what they _SHOULD_ be, good people…” She sighed and shook her head sadly as the next thought came. “Or you could equally watch them fail, and war against themselves, tearing each other apart like rabid dogs and loathe them… Kill them to end the suffering of the human condition… Kill them… just for something to do… or… for fun…” Her voice died off as she became lost in thought again.

Ardyn was impressed by her, totally and wholly captivated, swept off his feet by the creature within his grasp. He didn’t say a word, and after her synopsis neither did she, they both just sat there in silence and watched the stars together until Aurora fell asleep on his arm, where he watched her sleep for a long time before kissing her forehead.

The morning after Aurora woke inside the caravan next to Prompto and squeaked jumping backwards bumping into another body, sitting up quickly she found herself wedged between Ardyn and Prompto.

“Geezus.” She whispered to herself putting a hand over her heart, and then realised she had sadly woken everyone up with her squeal of alarm.

“What’s with all the screamin’?” Gladio grumbled angrily from somewhere in the front of the caravan, he was not the greatest person to wake up at the best of times, let alone when rudely woken.

“I think she’s freaked out waking up next to Prompto’s ugly ass.” Noctis jeered sleepily with a yawning smile.

“Hey! My ass isn’t ugly… It’s cute.” Prompto said proudly with a pout in a small voice.

“Coffee everyone?” Ignis asked in his usual chipper morning tone, he was always the one who loved mornings the most.

But Aurora just sighed, jumping slightly as the body behind her sat up and gave her a light kiss on the shoulder while nobody else was paying attention, leaving a tingling spot in its wake.

“Morning.” She whispered to Ardyn, receiving a sweet bow back. He looked very awake considering he’d just _‘woken up’_ , and Aurora couldn’t help but feel her insides heat up at the realisation she’d slept next to him all night.

“Hey!” Gladio shouted suddenly, appearing from the depths of the caravan stumbling over Noct who lay on the floor. “Where were you last night?” He pointed and glared at Aurora.

“Oh no…” Prompto whispered in a whimper. “You have the Gladdy wrath upon you.”

Aurora’s features hardened as Gladiolus continued to glare at her.

“What’s it to you?” She fired back unafraid, feeling the bed on Prompto’s side shift as he slid off the bed to hide.

“I was worried sick!” Gladio rivalled. “He was missing too!” He pointed an angry finger at Ardyn who raised his eyebrows in fake surprise.

“AND!?” Aurora countered with a shrug. “So what!? People go out at night and watch stars, go to pubs! You’ve gone out with your floozies numerous times and not returned until morning! So stop being Mr. Cranky just because I woke you up.” She finished watching Gladio go from angry to full blown rage but not utter a word and storm out, slamming the metal door behind him.

The remaining brothers looked to one another in awe, but Aurora looked to Ardyn unabashed who gave her a look that meant, _‘I’m impressed’_.

As the three remaining brothers huddled together at the front of the caravan drinking coffee Aurora lay back on the pillows and was suddenly under attack, Ardyn had started placing butterfly kisses on her shoulder. When she turned and pushed at him, silently asking what he was doing she somehow got in the way and he caught her lips instead.

The kiss was brief as they looked to each other surprised and pulled apart sharply, both staring at each other blinking, simultaneously thinking of the sparks they’d felt igniting in their chests as their lips touched.

Aurora flushed hard and quickly looked away to see if anyone had seen the small incident, but thankfully her boys were too engrossed in their mugs to have noticed anything unusual, Aurora and Ardyn then joined them in silence.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Aurora and the others were on the road again, and she was once again sitting next to Ardyn in his _‘automobile’_ staring out of the window.

“You really aren’t a morning person are you?”

Aurora turned her head briefly towards his handsome face before looking back to the scenery giving a small hum, momentarily she thought he would say something more, but he didn’t, and again silence fell between them as Aurora urged her body to wake fully.

“…Last night…” Aurora finally started quietly, her body still feeling rather heavy. “I don’t remember walking back to the caravan.”

“I believe there is a question somewhere?” Ardyn replied in his usual smarmy condescending voice.

“Obviously.”

“I took you back.” He replied simply. “You’re heavier than you look.” He smiled turning his head to watch the pale Aurora blush faintly under her make-up.

“You could’ve left me on the bench, you know.” She said weakly.

“Oh come now, leave a lady outside in the cold?” He replied sounding astounded at her words. “I think not.”

“Quite the gentleman.”

“You sound disappointed.” Ardyn replied giving her a small pout, before his face changed into a menacing smirk. “Or do you prefer a rougher touch?”

Aurora’s eyes went wide, and she could feel her core begin to twinge slightly, she loved a gentleman but she certainly didn’t enjoy being treated like a china doll all the time.

“A bit of both?” Ardyn confirmed as she stared at him silently, already sussing out that Aurora was the type of girl who didn’t like to tell a lie so stayed silent in its place, he was impressed by it, after all his years walking Eos he hadn’t encountered many like her, most people would lie through their teeth instead of staying silent or admitting up to their vices.

“I don’t appreciate being handled like a feeble flower just because I'm a female.” Aurora finally admitted, she didn’t understand why she felt like she could trust him when she knew she couldn’t, but found herself spilling her inner secrets to him.

“I can understand that. It must be ever so frustrating… And you travel with four men.” Ardyn heard a quiet sigh come from her but no comment. “You deserve better companions, beloved.”

“Oh.” Aurora replied nonchalantly looking in the man’s general direction seeing that the bright orange sunlight made him appear haunted, but still ever more handsome. “I assume that, YOU would make a better companion than my boys?”

Ardyn gave a small titter.

“I would certainly give you the appreciation and respect you deserve.”

Aurora frowned deeply, as he kept his gaze on the road.

“You can’t fault them for being inexperienced in the field or for not understanding women.” She replied some time later, thinking of Prompto quickly and Gladiolus. “I’ve seen plenty of older men in the Glaive who were experienced treat Glaive women terribly.” Aurora smiled broadly at the memory, noting Ardyn gave her a quick look at the same time. “They got their asses handed to them though, and by the women they’d treated without equal.”

“I can imagine why it would bring such a smile to your face… And did you ever bring such swift punishment to those who had treated you so unjustly?”

“No.” Aurora sighed hopelessly. “The Glaive men usually treated me with more respect, because I was the one who kept them alive.” She said it as if it were nothing unusual, but it appeared that Ardyn thought otherwise.

“There is more to you than meets the eye.” He commented, quickly gracing her with a short scanning of his golden-orange eyes.

“There could be!” Aurora agreed with a sarcastic surprised tone followed by a nod, but then she softened her eyes and gave one of her best provocative voices. “You’re going to have to find out.”

“Mmm.” Ardyn growled sending a chill up his companion’s spine. “That sounds tantalisingly good.”

As the sun rose higher into the sky the car became increasingly warm even though the windows were down, Aurora had to wonder how on earth Ardyn didn’t feel the heat with all the layers he wore, she was boiling and she didn’t even have half the clothes on he did.

The scenery passed in a blur of colour, calm and relaxing, Ardyn had a smile on his face which never seemed to cease and Aurora felt drowsy, the hot sun pelting down, the cool breeze in her face and Ardyn’s pine-musk scent wafting into her mind, the world felt good… If only it had lasted.

“What’s that?” Aurora roused as she felt and heard a faint booming sound coming through the earth and up through the car.

“I have no idea.” The man next to her replied coolly.

Tires screeched behind her and Aurora jumped in her seat.

Panicked eyes looked from the front of the car to the side mirrors, and saw the Regalia askew in the middle of the road with a heard of beasts running wildly in front of it. At first glance the situation didn’t seem so bad; herds of animals happened to run carefree across the roads often in these parts, but what startled her into a scream was the giant thing that appeared to be chasing after the herd.

“Oh my gods!” She screamed feeling dread and fright grip her insides.

It must have been near 100ft tall, sickly green skin, its tuft-like hair resembled that of dark swamp grass, it wore several pieces of cloth around its waist and chest, whilst wielding a giant club in one giant hand and a crossbow the size of a small car in the other.

An earth shattering howl came from its mouth as the beasts it had been chasing ran away, the Regalia being the culprit of the goliaths lost lunch.

“Could it be?” Ardyn murmured with ease as the car came to a halt, paying no mind to Aurora as she covered her aghast expression with a hand. “The legendary guardian of the Hills? Hill Gigas?”

Aurora didn’t reply as the giant hill guardian raised its mammoth of a club and swung it down at the Regalia, she scrambled for the car door and clambered out as adrenaline took over her senses leaving Ardyn behind without a second thought.

Summoning her Khopesh the moment the door closed behind her, she began running forwards as the Regalia with the boys still inside were pushed backwards a good five feet by the clumsy hit.

“Not my boys!” Aurora yelled in fury as the Hill Gigas raised its club once again.

Throwing her Khopesh in a warp-like strike, she placed a well sited back attack on the giants shoulder, causing it to roar in pain.

Once her feet hit the floor the giants attention was now fully on her, and it raised its bulky arm with crossbow and shot a massive arrow at her, with one quick motion she crouched and bought her left arm up. Aurora’s much-loved shield came to her aid with ease, and blocked the arrow easily even though the impact from something so big made her grunt and drove her backwards on the asphalt faintly.

Car doors opened and banged shut, sounds of running footsteps fell on her ears and she was happy to see Noctis and the others coming to her side.

“You alright?” Noctis himself asked as he summoned one of the old Kings weapons.

“I think that thing dented our car.” Ignis retorted sounding very ruffled as he too summoned his dual blades taking his usual battle stance, but this time letting his Sagefire technique set his blades alight in his agitation.

“The bigger they are!” Prompto started as he grabbed his gun with a smile. “The harder they fall!”

“Oh shut up!” Gladio growled glaring at his blonde friend, obviously still uppity from the waking he’d received that morning, and he too had his massive blade on his shoulder with his own shield gracing his other arm.

“My boys…” Aurora whispered with a smile pushing herself easily back to standing position readying for her next attack, which didn’t come to pass because the Hills Gigas swung its giant club at the party of five once more.

Aurora managed to see Ignis back flip out the way but the rest were taken off guard and went flying with a nice thud to the warm tarmac.

“This lump lands quite the blow.” Noctis groaned as he sprang back to his feet, Gladio and Prompto were close on his heels while Aurora rolled forwards under the giant’s legs so she could land more back attacks, finding Ignis before her to help her up.

Ignis and Aurora quickly worked as a team on the giants back whilst the other three tackled its front, the large creature didn’t know which team to attack first and looked confused, which worked to their advantage.

Blow after blow the team landed, but the Hills Gigas was a tough fiend and was taking its toll on the group, after the first ten minutes of solid attacking and blocking the creature was becoming more and more desperate, and it’s attacks were becoming quicker, more erratic and far more dangerous, hitting harder than ever.

“Noct!” Ignis shouted as the Prince fell to the ground almost unconscious, next Gladio fell, and then Prompto slumped to the floor after one hell of a wallop from the mammoth club.

“Shit!” Aurora hissed and looked to Ignis who wore an expression of panic and worry. “I’ll heal them, just keep it busy.” A quick accepting nod later Aurora was running under the beasts legs again, tucking her leg behind the other to slide along the floor between Noctis and Gladio, now weapon less she placed her hands on both men and began to revive them.

“Thanks!” Noctis replied with a nod, and Gladio gave her a quick pat of thanks onto her shoulder as he followed the Prince back into the fight holding his shield before him; however the moment Aurora reached Prompto she felt woozy but pushed through it shoving it to the back of her mind.

Placing a shaking hand on her youngest friend she felt her heart give a threatening jolt, but carried on anyway, willing herself to give her energy to him to restore his health. Soon after her blonde friend came to, but she fell forwards into him and felt the world fade black.

“Gu---y---s!” Prompto shouted in a sing song way. “We have a problem!”

“What is it?!” Gladio growled as he swung his heavy blade forwards.

“Aurora isn’t feeling too goo----d!” He replied again in the nervous tune.

“Why!?” Noctis shouted through the warp strikes he landed on the giants green back.

“She’s healed us too much!” Ignis shouted. “Get her away from the fight!”

Arms clasped around her waist as she felt herself being dragged across the hot ground, with whatever strength she had left she swatted her fists at the hands wanting to break free.

“Let me go! Let me go damn you!” She jeered angrily.

“I’m just trying to help.” Said Prompto’s troubled voice, but she didn’t cease her writhing until he finally let go with a small squeal.

Blue-green eyes widened as Prompto walked around to her, his bright worried blue eyes peered into her face cautiously when she rose to her feet gingerly.

“I’m not done yet!” She snarled as his hands went out to keep her steady, a vial of potion came into her hand and she shattered it with one squeeze, a cooling healing liquid spread throughout her body and she felt the inner sigh of content evaporate abruptly when Prompto ran back to the others, once more Aurora’s Khopesh was in hand and she too re-joined the fight.

“What’s it doing!?” A couple of the team shouted as they all fell back together in, the Hill Gigas had gone onto one knee and covered its torso with an arm.

“It’s charging for its next attack…” Came the oily yet velvety calm notes of Ardyn’s crooning voice behind them.

Prompto sighed and bowed his head at the news, and Aurora placed a hand on his shoulder to bestow confidence, but without warning the beast stirred and rose into the air in a mighty jump.

Gladio barely managed to raise his shield in time and grab Noctis, Aurora rose her own and grabbed Prompto who was closest, Ardyn and Ignis were without shield and she became fearful for how badly hurt they would be after the attack.

As the Guardian of the Hills landed its largest blow yet, Aurora gave out a throaty grunt as the force of the attack came down on their entire bodies.

Once the dust had settled in the air, she found that it was only Ardyn, Ignis and herself left standing, the Hills Gigas had managed to flatten half the party even though the others had indeed shielded themselves from the attack, but it just hadn’t been enough.

“To us?” Aurora asked with a curious head tilt, and the two men merely looked at her, Ardyn however smirked darkly giving a small bow of agreeance, plainly liking her style.

A loud pained roar came from the Hill Gigas as it realised it hadn’t downed all of its foes, Aurora again threw her Khopesh and landed a nice slash to the creatures face with herself warping in to the beast, Ignis swapped to one of his spears and threw it at its chest, and Ardyn bought out his own crossbow and began wailing the thing with arrows at an alarming rate.                                                                                                                                                                           

When Aurora pulled her sword from the large humanoid she looked around and couldn’t help but be disappointed by Ardyn’s weapon; she’d thought of the wine haired weirdo as a man of great strength, that his weapon of choice would be more powerful and as unusual as the man himself.

“I assumed you’d be a scythe kinda guy!” Aurora called behind her, voicing her disappointment.

“Oh? A scythe?” Ardyn answered with curiosity in his tone. “That would be interesting, wouldn’t it?”

Aurora shifted her weight backwards and to the right to avoid a battering by the club, turning the move into a roll, stopping only when she bumped into Ardyn’s long legs.

“Are we dissatisfied at my weapon?” He asked looking down, systematic shooting arrow after arrow without looking. “Maybe we could find something that _Would_ satisfy you…” He bent down with an arm and hand outstretched to help her up, then whispered _‘together?’_ in her ear.

The Hill Gigas didn’t like the two distracted as its beady eyes found them, and raised its club once more.

“Uh…” Ardyn frowned as Aurora stood with her back to the giant quite unaffected by the creature’s willingness to strike them down, but as the club swung down she planted her feet as best she could and held out her shield before them just in time and absorbed the assault perfectly to give Ardyn the time to counter.

Moments later the mountain giant howled and fell to its knees as Ignis hit the creature one last time in the back, and with another loud rumble the body fell and began to dissolve into the ground.

“That was…” Aurora started.

“…interesting.” Ignis finished.

“Indeed.” Ardyn called as he wondered over to the disintegrating remains.

Both Ignis and Aurora moved back towards their fallen comrades as they crawled into sitting positions, all wearing looks of defeat on their faces.

“It was tough.” Aurora said in a light manner trying to make them feel better. “Now let me.” She whispered leaning over Noctis hand outstretched.

The moment her intention to heal hit and her hand felt Noctis’ hot clammy skin, the world instantly vanished.

 


	5. 5

** Chapter 5 **

 

Darkness spread before her and she was walking through it seamlessly, a whispering was in the air curiously crackling and electrifying.

She began following the voice the best she could, but nobody materialized, only the darkness existed making her wonder if she was moving at all, or how she’d gotten there.

“Come… Come my child…” The voice invited, now knowing the ominous whispers to be male from its deepness. “Come where the lightning strikes…”

A large blue bolt of light flashed in the distance like a storm was gathering beyond her viewpoint.

“Come… where… the lightning strikes…” The haunting male voice sounded in a whisper, again blue lightning flashed, and the air rumbled with static.

Her feet moved towards the oncoming storm, or was she gliding like a wraith? Unsure of what lay before her she became still for a moment, quite paralyzed by fear.

“Come my child…” The lingering voice called for a third time. “Aurora…” The voice chimed echoing through the abyss. “You have nothing to fear…”

Aurora?  Yes. Aurora, that was her name, but no, no she did, she did fear.

“I am your guide…” The lightning flashed, and all of a sudden an elderly man holding a staff with the legendary lightning beast Ixion carved into the top of it stood before her. “Follow the light back to your friends…” He moved the arm holding the rod out before him, and a path of blue light formed of lightning bolts began to churn from the tips of her feet continuing off into the far distance. “If you should choose not to return, I will take you on…”

“On?” She tried to say but no words came, however it seemed the deity understood.

“On to the next life…” The elderly man explained. “You have magical gifts of healing which you took too far…”

“To save the King of Light.” She justified with resolve, understanding that this was the Lightning God Ramuh himself.

“Indeed…” The being agreed. “Valiantly, you sacrificed your life for Prince Noctis without truly acknowledging the consequences; we have decided to give you a second chance…”

“I do want to live.”

“As you wish…” The Fulgarian nodded and drifted to her side, before fading into the darkness.

Aurora willed herself forwards on the blue path.

“Aurora…” The voice called again. “Never let yourself be drained as such again… For you will NOT be able to return once more…”

Suddenly bright light filled her eyes and heard the air rushing back into her body.

“Ah!” She exclaimed sitting bolt upright with a start, her heart pumping so fast she was out of breath, and looked around feeling lost trying to gain her breath. Prompto was standing near her with tears in his eyes holding his hands to his mouth, Gladio was kneeling next to her forlorn and broken with Noctis standing behind him, and Ignis was close at hand with Ardyn being the closest looking quite dishevelled for once. “What happened?” She asked breathlessly.

“You… died.” Gladio answered meekly.

“Ardyn….” Ignis then answered. “Gave you CPR after a phoenix down wouldn’t work.”

Aurora looked to the curious violet-haired man who gave a weak smile.

“I…” Aurora began all of a sudden feeling drained. “Used too much… I… I took it too far.”

“Oh…” Noctis finally sighed, realisation hitting home.

“Help me up…” Aurora muttered sadly, but as her four brothers all moved at once to help her it was Ardyn who swiftly scooped her up in his arms bridal style and stood to his feet unceremoniously. “Oh.” Aurora mumbled as he took charge soundlessly, unable to take her eyes off his rugged face as he looked to the others crossly.

“We continue to the Disc.” Ardyn told the others who had fell silent.

Aurora kept her eyes on her mysterious man carrying her the whole way to his car, he looked down at her a few times as he walked but never said a word. She could see he was trying to hide his feelings behind the brazen mischief in his eyes but even through all the bravado she could see the bristling anger and concern twisting behind them, and couldn’t help but wonder why?

“Is this wise?” Aurora finally asked as Ardyn carefully placed her into the seat of his car.

“They must learn not to rely on someone with such abilities so much.” Ardyn told her, sounding like it was through gritted teeth. “You are willing to lay down your life for them, they owe it to you to show the same back.”

Aurora sighed and let her head fall back on to the cushioned head rest, hadn’t she said almost the same thing to them just days before? And why did Ardyn sound so irritated?

“Thank you.” Aurora said the moment her new companion closed his door and got settled, she reached out and grabbed his left hand as it was closest and felt its warmth spread through the gloved palm and into hers, leaving the area feeling scorched and tingly.

“It really was my pleasure.” He quipped with a dashing smirk. “You have very soft lips.”

“Ahhh…” Aurora sighed rolling her eyes as a smile she couldn’t stop grew on her face, the heat of a blush radiating on her cheeks. “That was the hidden agenda this entire time!” She squeezed his large hand lightly. “You just wanted another excuse to kiss me.”

“My dear…” His voice drawled. “If I wanted to kiss you, I wouldn’t have to use an excuse I’d just do it.” Upon ending his sentence he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, looking Aurora directly in the eyes. “Now…” He continued gently letting her go. “Shall we continue?”

Soon after the small convoy was back on track and Aurora found herself remembering the words of the lightning god who had come to her in death, _‘Never let yourself be drained as such again… For you will NOT be able to return once again… we have decided to give you a second chance’_ We? Who were _‘we’_?

“You look deep in thought; care to share what’s on your mind?”

“Er…” Aurora uttered hesitantly. “The thunder god, what was his name again? Remul? Radal?”

“Ramuh?” Ardyn offered with a curious glance.

“Yes!” She exclaimed with a finger thrust into the air. “That’s it!” Then went quiet unsure whether to continue with what she had seen or not. “Can deities like him appear to someone who isn’t… special?”

Ardyn didn’t respond at first, as he turned the wheel to go around a corner.

“Yes, they can.” His voice sounded disengaged, almost uninterested. “Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity.” She replied looking back out the window feeling slightly guilty, not that she had anything to feel guilty over; she hadn’t lied, she was indeed curious.

Moments later she shut her eyes on the bright sun and allowed herself to rest for a few moments.

“We’re here.”

Aurora jerked up with a start, her eyes opening to a large metal wall. They’d arrived already?

“Sorry to wake you.” Ardyn said apologetically as the Regalia pulled up next to them.

“Better not be a setup.” Noctis shouted through the window.

“My, my have I given you reason to doubt me?”

“You don’t exactly inspire confidence.” Prompto countered with a scowl.

“Yeah, not very straightforward.” Gladio agreed grumpily.

“Hello! It’s me! Be so kind as to open up!” Ardyn shouted from the window of the car, and within a split second the large mechanical doors of the barricade slid open. He turned his head back to the Prince. “I may not look like much, but I do have some influence. Aren’t you glad we came together? Your audience with divinity lies ahead.”

“And that’s it?” Noctis asked dubiously.

“Well there is one more thing,” Ardyn replied smiling and looking to the young woman next to him. “Aurora will stay in my company as she is still too damaged from our previous venture.”

Noctis looked at Aurora who looked back calmly; he didn’t want to voice what he was thinking as he didn’t want to upset her, but she nodded at his silent thoughts.

“He’s right. I’ll only hinder you in there.”

Noctis nodded, but the others seemed more than unhappy about the situation with the scowls, pouts and folded arms.

“Good luck.” Aurora said with a wave before they sped off down the rocky road and out of sight, splattering dust and debris behind them.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later Aurora and Ardyn sat opposite each other at the nearest Kenny Crow diner sipping tea and coffee, the two hadn’t really spoken much since they’d arrived, and she thought that now was the perfect time to confront the man before her, as seen as they were alone and not about to be interrupted or overheard.

“So…” She started setting her mug down on the metal table, looking down. “Let’s scrap all the pretences shall we?” Her companion merely tilted his head in curiosity engaging her. “Why don’t you tell me why you’re helping us… Chancellor?” Her eyes slowly drifted up as she finished speaking, causing Ardyn to stop drinking mid swig blatantly taken aback by her forthright confrontation. “Did you really think one out of five people wouldn’t know who you were? Or at least found out along the way?” She asked politely before continuing her relaxed assault. “It wasn’t easy trying to find information on you since the fall of Insomnia…” She explained, quickly licking her parched lips. “But one or two days of almost solid research and a few brief moments of insanity…” She flicked her hand in the air. “I came upon you.” She smiled in a proud way, taking on his astonished amber gaze.

Ardyn merely looked at her, speechless.

“How long have you known?” He finally asked with a curious smile as he bought his left hand up to his chin, rubbing his fingers flirtatiously over his lips and unshaven chin.

“Not long.” She said poker faced her voice going slightly croaky from being dry. “The guys thought I’d lost my mind for a few days while I trawled the untold fathoms of online nuisance and garbage.” The distinct distaste and venom of the search poisoning her tone. “But, all it took was one small hack in to an Insomnia TV Station and wallah! There you were: Mr Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.”

Hearing his full name roll off her tongue made the inner beast roar, he truly admired this woman, she reminded him of someone whom he’d once cared greatly for centuries ago.

“Such an impressive woman.” The compliment wasn’t missed as she gave a smile and bowed her head in thanks. “Your companions don’t deserve you… Speaking of which, you didn’t tell them about my identity, why ever not?” Ardyn asked frowning watching as the angel before him took another sip of coffee and shrugged, her long layered black hair sweetly danced around her pale face in the breeze.

“I wanted to give you a chance to tell them first. I also didn’t want to worry them, and my insane curiosity played a big part… An---d, I wanted to see where you would lead us in the end?” She shrugged again and looked up, her tone becoming sharper and more vicious. “So what do you want with Noctis?”

“Oh I assure you, I mean no harm to the dear Prince. I merely wish to aid him in his harsh journey.”

“Something’s telling me you’re lying.” Aurora commented.

As Ardyn went to open his mouth she held up a hand silencing him, a very bold move which he nevertheless allowed.

“However, you haven’t done anything to us as of yet.” She finished giving a sigh.

“You make it sound like I will.” He grinned looking menacing, but she didn’t seem fazed.

“I will warn you now, I am sworn to the King and I will protect him until death, no matter what arises in the meantime.”

“Oh?” He enquired cocking his eyebrow up and put a hand through his hair, while Aurora hummed a yes in response. “That is very ominous.”

Aurora’s blue-green eyes shifted from his unfaltering amber gaze to the scenery around them when a breeze picked up her hair and tousled it around her shoulders, it had been her idea to sit outside, thinking the air would do her good and indeed it was pleasant. A few seconds later she felt as though she was being watched only to find Ardyn still watching her intently, heat rose in her cheeks.

“If you take a picture it’ll last longer.” She remarked on the intensity of his gaze.

“You are one of a kind, am I wrong to admire you?”

Aurora choked as she was taking a sip of coffee; this guy was so charming she didn’t like it, because in truth it was making her feel amorous things she didn’t want to feel, and that was without going into the depths about the dark feeling that the man wasn’t being truthful, that she could actually guarantee he was going to betray them or much worse in the future.

She felt herself frowning on the inside.

“I think I’m gonna stretch my legs.” She announced standing up, setting the mug on the metal table. “I’ll be back in five.”

“Don’t wonder too far, lest you get into trouble.”

Aurora nodded and walked off around the diner and gave a sigh of relief once out of eye shot, she rested her back against the building and sighed again. She felt like she’d ran a marathon and it wasn’t because of the trip to the afterlife that day, yes her chi and prana were low, and yes she felt lousy about not being able to help her friends, but… Ardyn… he just had this breathtaking dizzying effect on her that she didn’t understand.

Closing her tired eyes she tilted her head backwards to rest on the wall as a third heavy sigh escaped her mouth before pushing off the wall and venturing into the woods behind it.

The smell of the forest was nice, it was quiet other than the soft breeze gently ruffling the trees which soothed her, and she found herself wondering about Noctis and the others. How were they doing? Was Titan giving them a tough time? Did they need healing assistance? She hoped they didn’t need her.

Endeavouring to put her worrying behind her she walked on, casually stopping to make sure there were no monsters in her path.

Upon hearing something moving in her direction she stopped and waited, whatever it was, was coming towards her, without haste she summoned her sword and swung the blade in the direction of the sound.

Hands swiftly gripped her wrists when the swing was at its highest, and the face under her raised arms was… Ardyn.

Closing her eyes with a sigh her heart sunk and she ceased trying to resist him, making her Khopesh vanish, however Ardyn didn’t release her but instead maintained his solid grip to hold her there before him… or was it under him?

Seconds later his left hand came down to graze her cheek, and without warning he moved forwards and bent into her, her heart started to pound in her chest, feeling like it wanted to rip out of her chest and into his, and yet again she could smell him, it was like his whole being was calling out to her from his scent alone.

She was ensnared and captivated.

What was he doing to her? She barely knew him! How was she feeling so strongly so fast? There was just something, something within her heart and soul that… knew. It knew she could run away into his amber eyes, melt away into his voice, asphyxiate herself in his scent, worship his body like a god, bathe in his tears and anoint her prayers in his name, die in his embrace, and cry for his soul.

Their eyes met as their noses touched, Aurora felt her legs going to jelly with anticipation and a breath later his lips were on hers, and the whole world seemed to dissolve. All the tension in her disappeared, in fact… she disappeared, and all that was left was him: Ardyn. Ardyn, with his tender lips so soft and warm, his strong arm holding her in place and fingers gently caressing her face.

Her arms were released as he bought his right arm down to hold her waist, to pull her closer to him, her own arms fell down on to his shoulders and rested there.

She loved how he felt, his strong arms wrapped around her holding her close, the coolness of the air drifting down her cheek as he breathed, his unreal soft lips touching hers in a passionate yet tender way, not forceful or too soft but just right.

As the kiss intensified with the quick lick of Aurora’s bottom lip she found herself digging her nails into his clothes through the intensity of how he was kissing her, the place between her legs was tingling in ways she’d never felt and burning hot, her whole body felt like she had been stung from the way it buzzed pleasantly.

While their tongues danced together and lips pressed together Aurora’s right hand slid up from Ardyn’s shoulder to the back of his head, burying her fingers in his violet locks to hear him give a pleasured sigh, which encouraged him to push her backwards into a tree, where he pushed her upwards slightly grinding his pelvis into hers.

Ardyn couldn’t believe how he was feeling as he kissed her, he was only coming to check on her but as she attacked him he couldn’t stop the beast that roared within, it wanted to be on her, over her… in her.

As he tasted her he felt himself sinking into her being and falling under her spell, her scent of elderberries was sweet and tangy but it personified her perfectly from all he knew of her already; she was sweet, but she also had a bite to her that he wanted to see more of.

She allured him in every sense, and intoxicated his mind… He hadn’t felt like this for so long, it was bittersweet. The rush of feelings, the bliss of having them reciprocated, the closeness to someone else, to someone like her.

Their kisses slowly became less frantic and needy as time went on developing into very slow deep sensual ones that kept making Aurora breathless, in the end it was Ardyn who pulled away breathing a lot harder than she expected.

He was smiling with satisfaction and Aurora smiled back with a blush.

“At least I was conscious for it this time?” Aurora said meekly not being totally sure what to say.

“Indeed, and much more satisfying.” Ardyn answered as he bought up one of his hands to touch her face again, and for the second time their lips met in a blissful reunion.

“Wait!” Aurora quickly stated, pushing Ardyn back as she broke the kiss frowning deeply. “Why do I have this feeling.” She motioned to her chest, and then patted over her heart. “Why is all this so… so…”

“Familiar?” The wine-coloured haired man ended, and she nodded looking rather puzzled and feeling anxious.

“So it isn’t just me then?” She asked urgently, seeking his amber eyes for signs of agreement. “You feel it too?”

“It is probably better we not to dwell on such things.” He replied, not denying nor concurring with her, it was then the ground began to shake alarmingly, and the spell was broken.

 

* * *

 

Burning brightly the flaming orange sun began to set over the lands, and the team decided they must take another night in the presence of Ardyn, but this time it wasn’t only Ardyn it was him and his whole military base too.

After Titans Trial Aurora and Ardyn had hopped on one of his Imperial ships to grab the others, but there didn’t seem any other option at the time than to go back with Ardyn to the base for the night.

“This feels so wrong.” Gladio muttered as he took a seat on a mattress of one of the bunk beds.

“Tell me about it.” Noctis replied sullenly.

“It ain’t so bad.” Aurora whispered to herself as she too lay back on the bottom of the shared bunk she and Prompto were occupying with his legs dangling down from above.

“At least we have a roof over our heads for a change.” Ignis chirped falsely happy, intending on raising the others’ spirits, but failing when they all looked at him disgusted.

The lights were already off by the time snores could be heard from Gladio, minimal snores could also be heard from Noctis, Ignis was still and breathing deeply, and Aurora could tell from the tiny murmurs above that Prompto was also dreaming peacefully.

Sighing she sat up, her mind was still buzzing from the earlier events of the day and didn’t feel tired at all. Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed she pushed herself up, and quietly tip toed to the door, opened it and stuck her head out to check if it was safe to walk around, and found the place almost empty, the only things around were standing seemingly dead MT’s which stood in long rows, so she slid out into the night.

Cautiously Aurora walked up to a solitary MT and waved a hand in front of its face, keeping her body tense just in case it attacked. When it didn’t, she heaved a sigh of relief and let her body relax taking a step backwards when the MT suddenly lurched forwards in its freakish non-human way and turned on the spot to walk away from her.

“Geez Eos.” She whispered in an exasperated sigh, and clutched at her heart with her free left hand, as she’d summoned her weapon with her right whilst the MT had moved.

“That was most amusing.”

“Oh come on.” Aurora groaned shaking her head, letting her sword disappear.

“They won’t harm you or your friends...”

Aurora turned to face him slowly and was met with the most handsome of smiles, or was it a smirk? Ardyn’s amber eyes glowed oddly in the dull orange light of the base, and the shadows it cast around him suited him perfectly, and made the man look like the master of the darkness.

“They won’t harm us?” She replied with raised eyebrows. “Really?”

“Well…” He drawled with a slow blink, cocking his head to the side. “Not whilst I command them.”

“Mhm.” Aurora grunted and swallowed hard, why was it he appeared when she was alone?

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked, and she gave a small shake of the head. “Someone on your mind?” He asked with a smirk, giving a wide grin when she looked down in her awkward silence. “Aw.”

“Look,” Aurora sighed keeping her gaze from his. “If you’re here to play games I’d rather be alone, it’s been a stressful day.”

Ardyn watched her as her eyes drooped as she frowned, but when he didn’t speak she turned away and walked back from whence she came.

“Aurora…” He called softly, stopping her mid step. “If those quarters are uncomfortable, my chambers are lavish.”

Aurora frowned deeply, as her heart raced in her chest unsure of where the conversation was going.

“I don’t occupy them you see.” He continued. “You would be quite alone but at least comfortable.”

“I’ll stay here thank you…” She said calmly over her shoulder. “My boys would worry if I was gone.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning the gang woke early, intent on leaving the base without notice, but the moment they stepped foot outside the door the Chancellor was already waiting for them patiently.

“Good morning.” He commented with a satisfactory smirk.

“Urgh…” Most of them groaned back.

“I will assist you out of the base.” Ardyn continued as if he hadn’t heard the chorus of small groans. “I have prepared transport, if you will follow me.”

“Do we have any choice?” Ignis asked Noctis as they shuffled tired feet after the tall man.

“It doesn’t look like it.” Gladio pouted, moving before Noctis shielding him from the world.

Aurora yawned and Prompto nudged her as he yawned too, but it wasn’t until she found Ardyn’s bright amber eyes beaming down at her from her side did she jump with a start.

“Er…?” She whispered as a blush came to her cheeks, quickly looking over her shoulders she realised that the others had fallen all the way back and she’d carried on walking in her tired blind-minded manner and caught up with him. Her mouth opened and closed, and opened again as her eyes darted to his, feeling like she’d been caught in the headlights.

“You are very cute when you blush.” He said in a hushed voice.

Aurora looked down trying to stop the smile trying to spread on her face.

“It’s too early for this, Ardyn.”

“Then should I wait until tonight?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, deadly serious but was quite happy to hear a sincere laugh from her.

“Hey!”

Aurora and Ardyn both turned at the same time and found Gladio storming towards them.

“How much longer!?” He yelled as he muscled in between them, obviously not liking how friendly they were becoming.

“Right there.” Ardyn said in his most sickly sweet calm voice, and passed a hand through the air, motioning to an open red Imperial ship.

The journey to the drop off point wasn’t very long, but the Chancellor himself had insisted in seeing the group to the nearest camp site. So once the small ship landed by the tiny fishing dock at Alstor Slough Lake, the entire entourage stretched outside the ship; Aurora walked onto the fishing dock and stretched into the air nice and tall hearing all her vertebrae crack, Noctis and Prompto went and stood near the shack near the pier with their phones out playing Kings Knight, Gladio was last on the ship watching Ardyn like a hawk, who watched Aurora like one, and Ignis stood on the land looking out at the great lake opening a can of Ebony he’d stashed away enjoying the morning air like he usually did.

_‘Human…’_

“Huh?” Aurora muttered and looked around. “Did you guys say something?” She called to the others who had now grouped together, all shook their heads, so she in turn shrugged and moved back towards them as they started moving away.

_‘You dare disturb me…’_

Aurora stopped dead in her tracks at this, she had definitely heard a voice, but distorted like it was under wa---… As fast as the thought came something came out of the lake wrapped around her waist, and she was taken under the water without hesitation.

Her eyes blurred and stung as the murky lake water seeped into her eyes, green freshwater kelps and freshwater algae plants brushed past her body, tangling into her flailing legs and arms. Aurora began to grab at the large muscley arm that was wrapped around her waist, and her balled fists pummelled the scaled thing as it dragged her down.

Once her eyes had managed to get used to the water she saw that she was being dragged through the depths to a large hideous purple octopus creature of some sort, with a crazy mouth and odd eyes, if she’d been above ground and seen this thing coming for her she would have laughed in its stupid face. However, with the situation with what it was… it was no laughing matter, her life was in serious danger, she hadn’t been able to take a proper deep breath before being taken under, so she had minimal breath left, and the large purple tentacle wrapped around her continued to squeeze tightly.

‘ _Your flying machine woke me human!’_ The monster spoke. _‘How dare you wake one of the great Ultros’’_

Aurora frowned as the creature ‘spoke’ and she thumped the giant tentacle around her middle with her left fist as her right hand managed to conjure her weapon, with a quick movement a small insignificant gash was made in the large limb holding her which barely bled into the surrounding waters.

 _‘You dare insult me with your feeble human metal.’_ The creature said squeezing tighter and tighter until it was so painful a gurgling scream materialized causing her to use up all the remaining air in her lungs, her hands opened as her body was being squeezed like a lemon and the weapon she had only just summoned fell from her fingers and disappeared just as quickly.

Ultros hummed and laughed as the human gasped and choked as it swallowed water and writhed and thrashed in its tight grip.

Aurora could feel water flooding down her nose and throat burning as it went down, her fingers and sharp nails clawed at her throat, her eyes bulged in her head, her heart raced, her body filling with water, her legs were thrashing below trying to propel her body upwards even though it was useless because the fiend was holding her there.

She tried to keep her mind calm, but she couldn’t, she tried to stop taking on water but her mouth wouldn’t stop trying to take breath! She tried hard to remember her Glaive training but her mind was a panicking mess! Why wasn’t someone coming to help her! She was about to die! She didn’t want to die! But her vision was fading now! The blue and grey of the water was turning black. The green of the kelp and purple of the octopus was turning dark grey! She was drowning!

 _‘SOMEONE HELP!’_  She thought in a scream. _‘I DON’T WANT TO DIE! NOT HERE! NOT LIKE THIS!’_

Darkness… A flash of something behind her eyelids and the tentacle fell away, it was then she felt strong muscled arms come around her waist, and someone press around her who was strong. _‘Gladio!’_ She thought happily, his mouth pressed into hers and gave her some air whilst she put her tired heavy arms around his shoulders, and he began to swim them both upwards.

**_…Previously above…_ **

“Aurora?” Prompto called as the group walked away having heard a small gasp and a small slosh in the lake.

“It seems she’s gone.” Ardyn calmly stated, already attuned to the danger she’d succumb to.

“Oh.” Noctis muttered without care. “Think she fell in?”

“I think I saw something drag her in.” Ardyn told them offhandedly hiding his frown as he kept his back to them as he walked back to the small fishing dock.

“She’s one of the Glaives best swimmers, and best fighters.” Gladiolus boasted with a grin. “She’ll be back up in no time.”

Ardyn gritted his teeth as he made it to the end of the pier and bent down, he didn’t understand why but it bothered him that they didn’t care, they should’ve been diving in there after her trying to save her... Plus, he was pretty sure he knew what had taken her, and there was no way she’d be able to take it on alone and survive, after all it hadn’t been long ago that he himself had set one loose on a ship with Glaives, and the great deceased Nyx Ulric.

Pensively, he watched the ripples on the surface of the water, the bubbles of air as they rose and popped knowing they were her breath… how many did she have left?

“How many lives you got left?” Noctis asked Prompto, they were talking about a game called King’s Knight whilst their friend and comrade was drowning below and it sickened him, how he wished he could choke the life from the brat Prince right then and there!

Ardyn bit his tongue not wanting to jump in and be rash.

Thirty more seconds passed.

“Shouldn’t she be up by now?” Ignis asked Ardyn as he came to his side actually sounding very concerned, humming a _‘yes’_ in response.

He kept his true face hidden as he surveyed the waters, but quickly stood when he saw no more water ripples or air bubbles coming to the surface, when Ignis too noticed the same thing he saw the young tactician going to jump in but quickly dove in first.

Ardyn moved easily through the lakes water as he swam quickly deeper and deeper until he came face to face with one of the Ultros clans children holding Aurora’s drowning body, noting she was almost close to passing out and-or dying he used some of his own dark magic on the beast, obliterating it in one single hit and swam in to grab her, not before quickly giving her air from his own lungs.

The moment their heads broke the surface of the placid lake Aurora gasped, choked and spat out a lot of water, but continued to hold on to Gladio with all her remaining strength and felt incredibly sick, more sick than she had in a very-very long time.

Aurora didn’t open her eyes for a little while, but when she did and saw wet purple hair greet her she was more dumbstruck than when the water daemon had dragged her 2000 leagues under the lake.

“Are you alright?” Ardyn asked as he kept them afloat.

Still clinging to the man she pulled back slightly until they were face to face, Ardyn didn’t speak he just looked over her face to make she was somewhat okay. Aurora was thankful that they were in the middle of the lake and that she was facing away from her brothers so she could cling back to Ardyn’s body.

Ardyn gave a content sigh as she held to him tightly, and stroked her wet her soothingly but began moving backwards to take them to the safety of the shore.

He helped her on to the rocky bank, sitting back when she quickly put a hand to her mouth and climbed on to her knees, she turned away from him but didn’t make it anywhere before the floods of water she’d downed came back up and splattered onto the ground.

“Ah…” Ardyn sighed apologetically, moving forwards to rub her back.

“Go away!” Aurora groaned in between wretches trying to shoo him away with flicks of her hand, but the strange man stayed with her, and even held her hair back so she didn’t soil her already wet locks. “What’s wrong with you!?” She whined through watery eyes after the last and final drops of the water purged from her system.

“Wrong?”

“Normally when I'm sick the guys run in the opposite direction… except Ignis, but he’s like my Mother.” She explained, but when she looked to the drenched Ardyn he didn’t know how to respond, which made her smile. “You like aiding the sick?”

Ardyn grunted a little at the question somewhat amused but didn’t respond, he just took in her water-logged features, finding that even though she’d been a vomiting water cannon projectile for the last few minutes she was still so very beautiful, noting she even had colour in her cheeks now… more than usual too because her makeup had been washed away, in fact she looked a complete mess but she was still to die for.

“Thank you for saving me, Ardyn.”

“My pleasure… As always.” He replied with a coy smirk and burning soft eyes.

“Yes, it has become a bit of a habit the last few days huh?” Aurora smiled slowly kissing his cheek in thanks, but as she went to move away light fingertips caught her chin stopping her, pulling her gently towards him and bought her to his soft lips for a short kiss before the others showed up.

 


	6. 6

** Chapter 6 **

 

“I still can’t believe it. I mean, shouldn’t the car have turned up by now?” Prompto asked incredulously, looking from Ignis to the others. “Maybe we should ask Ardyn to help us out again?” He offered after a small discussion broke out about the dear Chancellor, Aurora being one of the first to shoot down his idea to collaborate again.

The tall handsome Chancellor had been on her mind almost constantly since their few days together, especially the moment in the forest, and him saving her in the lake which had been playing over and over in her waking mind as well as the sleeping one, and the strange familiarity she’d experienced had troubled her in a way she didn’t understand, it was all like a stunted memory that was bubbling to the surface but unwilling to pop.

“Aurora?” No Response. “AURORA!!!” She jumped with a start; all four of the guys were staring at her, who was staring at the text messages Ardyn had sent her in the days they’d been apart, none too severe just small sweet things, like _‘I hope you haven’t succumbed to more trouble whilst I’m not around.’,_ or _‘I hope you aren’t missing me too much.’_

“We’re setting out, you coming?”

Quickly she nodded and they exited Wiz’s Chocobo Post immediately.

Battle after battle the five fought, daemon after daemon fell and the party carried on their quest without the Regalia, the journey now taking a turn to find the Astral lightning God who had shown itself to Aurora a week before.

The way to Ramuh was no easy task as the Empire seemed hell bent on stopping them, from one runestone to the other Noct touched them and slowly opened up the way to the God himself.

Upon arrival to the last runestone the cave they’d entered had been bleak and filled with some of the worst daemons they’d encountered so far, but it opened up into a small mossy green chamber, and Aurora couldn’t help but be blown away by the hidden beauty and gaped at the serenity of it.

Her awe at the lustre of the places beauty was cut short as Noctis reached out to the last stone, the moment the Prince’s hand found the stone Aurora felt her own body begin to fall through the floor, an abyss-like blackness began engulfing her vision, and seconds later she was in total darkness.

It felt like an eternity sitting in the darkness unable to move, the smell of moss and cinders overwhelmed her sensitive nose and the unending cold spreading throughout her body.

A blue lightning bolt struck five feet from her, which was followed by a deep rumbling of thunder, and a shockwave rippled through the atmosphere.

“My child…” The same elderly voice from her previous experience like this called.

“R… Ramuh?” She asked the darkness softly out of fear.

“You heeded my warning of your powers…” His voice boomed before appearing to her, his visage the same as before; old and floating, holding his Ixion staff in his hand. “I commend your will to refrain from aiding your fellow allies even when they were in need.”

“Am… Am-am I dead?” Aurora asked afraid, frowning even though she didn’t seem to have a face in this place.

“No my child… The Young King of Light came to seek my aid; I have merely rendered you unconscious to impart some wisdom to which we believe will help you…”

“We? Who is we?”

“We are of few which once were many…” The old God answered in a riddle. “We come together now to form the Six, to advance the light holder into the dark to fulfil his destiny.” Ramuh explained. “Two thousand years ago in an Ancient time long forgotten to this world was a healer. A healer who became a Priestess of the lands, and admired by all, she who could heal any ailment other than the scourge was a faithful servant of mine, born and crafted through the power of Air and Lightning to create a being of Light and Healing.” As the God spoke to Aurora, rolling images came forth by his will to show her the story he was narrating.

A desert like landscape came into her vision with large pyramid shaped structures, and a woman flashed before her eyes who had long white hair and large brown eyes blackened with coal, her soft looking skin bronzed with a figure almost too perfect to be real; a true beauty.

The white haired woman stood before the largest pyramid with her own staff much like Ramuh’s and bowed to the large crowd before her. The next scene came and the woman was on her knees as the peoples of the land were in a giant queue, soon a small boy was before her crying and screaming, obviously in great pain, his skin a poisoned green. A moment later the beautiful female placed her hands into the child's and bowed her head, blue-white light ignited around them and the sickly green skin was gone. Aurora smiled at the scene in sync with the female before her, the child now laughing merrily danced on the spot and hugged the healer with such affection even Aurora began to tear up, and it had felt as though she’d been hugged too.

A haunting sense of déjà vu washed over her.

As the Astrals words carried over the air, the healing scene melted to be replaced by a younger looking Ramuh hovering above the clouds collecting the winds of Eos into a single hand, and with a wave of his staff he formed a lightning bolt which merged into the captured airs of Eos. A great spark of light came from the combined elements, and as the light faded a tiny new born baby rested in the palm of his colossal hand.

 _“My child.”_ The distant voice of the vision said quietly. _“You will be sent to the plains below, loved by all…”_

“The child born of my machinations was sent to Eos to aid in the scourge’s advancements, the daemons attacks and the wounded left behind in their wake…” The elderly Ramuh told her as the vision showed Ramuh in a human form giving his child to a destitute family. “Her name was Aura-Ra, after light and my own given name.”

Aurora couldn’t help but be alarmed at how uncannily similar the Priestess’ name was to her own.

Next Ramuh showed a brief film of the Priestess’ life, starting from a baby to her growing up until she looked like she was in her mid to late 20’s. The imagery then stopped on an image of someone blurred riding a black Chocobo into the old city.

“Who is that?” Aurora asked as the images of the black Chocobo faded swiftly. “The person on that Chocobo?”

“Aura-Ra bought many of the wounded a second chance at life, but sadly her own life was cut short by a tragedy.” Ramuh explained ignoring her question.

Light burst into Aurora’s eyes as she saw blurred figures looming over Aura-Ra’s lifeless body inside what she could only assume was a temple, considering the giant columns, gilded statues and ancient runes on the walls.

Soon words she didn’t understand were shouted in a distraught scream as a figure ran in and dropped to her side. Aurora was sure whoever it was, was a loved one as the cries and wails were so intense even she felt her heart breaking for them, and for what felt like the hundredth time since travelling with Noctis the expanding sense of familiarity and déjà vu set in her gut like a ten tonne stone.

“My child was born from immortal, but forged mortal, and her extraordinary powers came at a terrible price.”

Aurora didn’t have to hear the rest of the God’s explanation; she already knew what he was going to say before he spoke the inevitable words.

“Her own life force was drained every time she used her white magic…” Aurora felt herself sigh heavily, _‘I knew it’_ She thought glumly. “…and she met her untimely death after healing a man who had purposely poisoned himself to eliminate her, and wound his fated brother.”

“So this man poisoned himself knowing she was on her last fraction of energy?” Aurora asked receiving a grave nod from the God. “Why?!” She snarled, it was absurd! Who would do something like that?

“And now the reason I am telling you this tragic tale.” Ramuh faded into the darkness once more but his voice still sounded as if it were next to Aurora’s ear. “As I am sure you have noticed, there are many similarities between you and my child Aura-Ra.”

“We have the power of healing.” Aurora muttered more to herself than Ramuh.

“Indeed… My child, you are all one and the same.”

Aurora tried to frown, but realised she didn’t have her body.

“How can we all be the same?” She tried to shake her head, trying to wrap her mind around what the Astral was saying. “We are all one and the same? I… I don’t understand.”

“I am certain during the memories I showed you, you had a feeling of familiarity and recognition at one or more recollection?”

“…Yes.” Aurora whispered feeling a pang of apprehension.

“Listen to your instinct, learn to trust your intuition my child for it will tell you everything you wish to know.” Ramuh told her kindly. “Within you are all the answers you seek, as you are all one.”

Aurora looked into the darkness that surrounded her and closed her eyes, or were they already closed? She shook away the impending thoughts and concentrated on emptying her mind like she would when meditating, once in harmony and feeling blissfully clear she thought of the visions of the Priestess of old.

 _‘How are we one and the same?’_ She asked herself.

 _‘They are you, the oldest part of you, the undying piece of the puzzle.’_ Something within her answered, again Aurora frowned thinking of what it could mean, _‘the undying piece…’_ She wasn’t immortal.

“The undying piece…” She murmured out loud, and then it came to her like a tidal wave rolling through her body. “The soul!” She exclaimed to the darkness, imagining her eyes opened in excitement. “Is it our souls that are the same?”

“Well done my child.” Ramuh voiced appearing to her once more his elderly face harbouring a faint hint of a smile. “Indeed your soul is of one and the same.”

“That means…” She whispered looking at him shocked. “You’re technically my real… father?” Aurora was truly stumped.

“I am the father of the anima which resides in you, yes. But your mortal body and humanity is sired by a man of Eos.” Ramuh clarified simply. “Your unique soul has been called upon since its conception in times of great need, when the darkness and death are rampant on the planet, as your life purpose has always been interlaced with that of the Crystal and Warriors of Light.”

“I understand…” Aurora replied uncertainly. “Or at least I think I do…” She took a quick breath and got the story straight in her mind. “My soul reincarnates only when the darkness is out of control or is about to be?” Earning a nod from the thunder God she too nodded but felt more confused. “Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Due to the nature of your missions on Eos we thought it prudent, but not only that, there may be times where messages must be passed on to the Chosen King, and as you are formed by my will you can understand the language of the gods.”

“I understand.”

“Soon you will be reunited with your friends. When you are ready take your weapon and insert it into the runestone, where I will bestow you with a gift from father to anima daughter.”

Aurora didn’t have the chance to say anything else as her consciousness was transferred back into her body straight away.

“Rura!” She heard Prompto calling, the other male voices were calling her name too.

The moment she opened her eyes the relief on her boy’s faces was plain to see, and all four men gave out a giant sigh with giant smiles.

“You worried us.” Ignis told her as he pushed his glasses back up his nose in his most signature feathers-ruffled way.

“What happened?” Noctis asked bending down over her.

“Nothing.” Aurora lied. “The hike here must have tired me out.”

“Well tomorrow you’re gonna stay at camp while we go stir up some trouble.” Gladiolus declared in his most brotherly voice with his arms tightly crossed over his chest, Aurora nodded to the large man not wanting to argue even if she’d wanted to.

“Well,” Noctis sighed straightening back up. “Let’s make a move.”

Ignis and Prompto held out their hands and simultaneously pulled Aurora from the floor into standing once more, but as they all turned to leave Aurora summoned her golden Khopesh and walked towards the place she’d seen Noct standing before Ramuh had politely dragged her from her body.

“Hey!” Gladio called from behind her, but she ignored him and put her free left hand on the rock and felt the power it held. Drawing her blade back she put all her will and strength into, slamming it forwards, impaling the stone with shocking ease.

“What are you doing?!”

The rock began to crackle and spark beneath her sword, her hand still attached got zapped with the same electricity and then her whole body was engulfed in blueish-white light.

“AURORA!” Came a chorus of voices as the electricity swallowed her whole.

The blue-white lightning didn’t hurt, in fact it tickled. Flashes of Ramuh and the other Astrals came to her in bursts of radiating light, then when the brightness came to a crescendo she was shown something terrible, which turned her stomach; Noctis sat on his throne impaled with the ghost of his father King Regis looming over his lifeless body… then it was gone.

“Aurora!!!” Rapid footsteps were approaching as soon as the glow faded, and once her vision returned to normal she pulled her sword from the stone and looked at it with immense gratification; her once golden Khopesh was now bright silver with beautiful filigree patterns along the back of the blade which were inlaid with blue stones which looked like sapphires. The hilt where she grasped it was now unbelievably comfortable under hand, and was as if Ramuh had now sculpted it to fit her touch perfectly, following on from the hilt was a mini Ixion-like unicorn head that resembled a striking resemblance to the one on Ramuh’s staff, but with a beautiful blue and purple charm dangling from it.

She was simply in love.

She gaped at her new improved weapon and was stunned at how incredible it looked, but not only had her weapon changed, she also felt as though lightning was running through her veins too, a new power within her had been unlocked – she could sense it, her usual black magic being only lightning whereas Crowe’s had been fire had been aplified.

“What? What did you do!?” Prompto shrieked flailing at her side.

“It was a gift.” She said quietly still mesmerized by her new blade. “From father… to daughter.” She muttered under her breath turning the weapon over in her hands again and again, and then finally running her hand over it to feel all its engraved detail.

“Ramuh, the thunder God… gave You a gift?” Ignis reaffirmed scratching his chin. “You must be of vital importance.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Aurora replied lightly not really paying much attention to his words.

“Iggy’s right.” Gladio concurred, arms folded again. “A God wouldn’t just give anyone extra power unless they were important.”

Aurora gave her weapon one last adoring look before letting it disappear.

“Well!” She started happily with a smile on her face. “I guess we’ll never know!” She patted Prompto on the shoulder as she pushed passed the four men, and when they didn’t move she turned back to them. “Are we camping in here tonight? C’mon! Let’s go!”

As the guys grumbled and nodded they all began to walk towards her, soon leaving just her in the mossy chamber.

“Thanks… Anima Dad.” She whispered over her shoulder, before returning to the entrance with the others.

 


	7. 7

** Chapter 7 **

 

“Cindy just called!” Prompto exclaimed excitedly doing his happy dance. “The Regalia’s been found!”

Everyone seemed to rouse and smile at the best news they’d had for awhile, but then the place they had to rescue it from was revealed, and all too soon the happy smiles were wiped away and heavy sighs replaced them.

“Oh no Missus.” Gladiolus growled as Aurora went to get to her feet. “You passed out yesterday in a cave, you’re staying here remember?”

Aurora hadn’t remembered since she hadn’t exactly _‘passed out’_ in the conventional sense, she’d decided not to tell the group of her little natter with Ramuh as she didn’t feel it a necessary story to tell, at least not until Ramuh needed to deliver a message anyway.

The boys packed up all the potions and equipment they would need for the little adventure to the Aracheole Stronghold to fish out the Regalia and swiftly left Aurora alone at the campsite, she hummed to herself after they’d gone and looked around as if she’d never seen the place before.

“What to do?” She asked herself out loud. “What. To. Do?” She took a large breath in and out closing her eyes, but found herself standing in the peace and quiet for a long time after. She loved her friends, they meant the world to her, but sometimes she just wanted time alone and absolute, resolute peace. It seemed, now was the perfect time for that, and it was paradise.

Ten more minutes went by and she was starting to feel restless, crawling into her tent she changed clothes speedily.

Upon exiting the tent she had swapped from a skirt to some comfy flowing yoga pants, put her hair into a ponytail and walked out into the green pasture just below the camps stone base.

Taking a large breath she stretched upwards and then downwards, feeling her spleen crack in horrible ways. With a quick wishful thought her Ixion-Khopesh was in hand and once again she found herself marvelling at the detail of the weapon, how skilfully the magic had crafted it, how perfectly it fit her hand in its new shape, how the light gleamed into the precious gemstones to make them sparkle fantastically.

Shoving her adoring thoughts aside, she brandished the sharp edged blade in her usual way and began her old Glaive sword training, musing that from afar it must have looked like she was swinging the sword in the air like a maniac, but in truth the exercises were very useful to build muscle; for Aurora it was like meditating, it calmed and freed her mind, while easing her soul.

Sweat rolled down her body after an hour’s solid training, and though the blade was heavier after Ramuh’s intervention and upgrading it felt easier to handle, swifter to swing and a new unquestionable powerful strike.

Time passed and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, the dark haired female continued regardless until a voice spoke behind her.

“Extraordinary weapon you have there.”

Aurora swung the Ixion blade 180 degrees around her frame at the familiar voice, stopping extraordinarily close to the man’s throat without lopping off a single hair.

“Impressive.” He calmly uttered with a smile not having flinched a muscle even though the large blade would have sliced his head clean off, had she let the blade follow through.

“What do you want?” Aurora asked harshly as she let the sword fall to her side in her hand.

“Not pleased to see me?” Ardyn cooed with a small fake pout. “And I thought we were getting along so well.”

Aurora took a moment to calm herself, when would she get peace? And why did he always have to turn up so randomly? And when she was horribly sweaty?

“What’s up?” She asked sounding falsely cheery, motioning for him to follow her, leading him up into the campsite.

“I heard tale you and your comrades were in the vicinity, and thought I’d check up on my divine Goddess.”

Aurora gave a solitary high pitched laugh of disbelief.

“I’m sure you say that to all the ladies.” She replied cockily, giving her company a disproving look before grabbing a towel and wiping the perspiration off her face and arms.

“I can assure you I most certainly do not.” Ardyn told her earnestly tipping his head to the side watching her curiously.

“You don’t have to stare; I know I’m a mess right now.” Aurora commented blustery, his eyes felt like they were searing into her.

“But my dear, you’ve never looked so inviting.”

“What?”

“I can’t help but wonder if this is how you will look after I ravish you…”

“Whoa!” Aurora yelled, turning on him wide eyed. “What did you just say?!”

“I can’t help but wonder if you always look this radiant after training.”

“Oh.” Aurora exclaimed looking dumbstruck quickly turning from Ardyn to hide her face as she closed her eyes and let out a silent sigh. “I must’ve heard you wrong.” Once more Aurora dabbed the towel to her face before throwing it down into one of the empty camping chairs.

“Now where did you get that?” Aurora heard Ardyn ask from behind her, she was about to ask what he was referring to when she felt his strong body press into her back and his hands wrap around her wrists, pulling them upwards and into the light.

“They’re tattoos.” She replied slowly as if talking to an imbecile.

“But why these symbols?” He asked curiously.

“I… I…” She stuttered trying to find the words. “I’ve always felt connected to the symbol of the Ankh.”

Ardyn spun her around in his clutches and looked harshly into her eyes frowning deeply as if angry, and could feel her right hand twitching, getting ready to fight in case he turned on her for whatever reason.

“You are the most curious mystery…” He commented, his amber eyes softening as they roamed around her visage and body before returning to the tattoos which adorned her wrists. “You know this symbolizes eternal life.” His thumbs grazed over the dark inked skin and felt her shiver under touch. “It also signifies wisdom and insight.” His eyes found hers easily and smirked. “It fits you very well.” He told her in earnest, she was very insightful and extremely wise.

“I try.” She breathed in a small whisper, feeling his face getting closer. Before Aurora could take another breath his hot soft lips were on hers. The world around them liquefied and disappeared just like the fight or flight feeling that had sprung up the moment his eyes took on their menacing look, and again the only thing left in the universe was her violet haired inamorato.

Inside her body she could feel the place between her legs starting to warm and tingle as Ardyn’s right hand cupped her cheek whilst his other arm reached around her sweaty waist and pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss, making it feel like a feather was being stroked over her skin and making her core itch pleasantly as he touched her.

Ardyn’s heart began racing madly when his tongue met hers, he could feel her body leaning towards him, but she still resisted, unwilling to submit to her head or to her heart. However, the kiss was broken sooner than Ardyn had liked due to Aurora pushing him back, he gave a small frown but basked in her beauty and lustful lips anyway.

“I can’t keep kissing you.” She said in earnest, feeling out of breath but wanting to kiss him although she knew she shouldn’t. She was a member of Kingsglaive for Eos’ sake, and wanted to be ravaged by Chancellor of the Niflheim Empire! She couldn’t!

“Aw.” Ardyn groaned tilting his head again, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

“You…” She pointed lightly tapping the tall man on the chest.  “You are hiding something, and I won’t be involved with someone who would lie to me.” She told him firmly before moving away from his gentle touch. “And you are a Niff.”

“Even if there is something to hide,” Ardyn countered softly. “I would never seek to harm you.”

Aurora gave a small bitter laugh and a sceptical expression, Ardyn shrugged while giving her a mischievous twisted smile.

“Unless of course, that… is what you like.”

“Such a flirt Chancellor.” Aurora commented softening her eyes into a squint, which accidentally came off sexier than she’d wanted, seeing his face turn into a grin. Going with the flow she pulled the black bobble from the back of her head and let her long black tresses fall around her, with a quick flick of her head it fell back into its usual place, and heard Ardyn give a soft groan.

“Please.” Ardyn crooned moving towards her again. “Have mercy.”

The way he pleaded made her weak, the deep timbre of his voice rumbled through her spine and set her heart on fire and the place between her legs ablaze. She couldn’t stop herself from biting her bottom lip as he gave a deep groan when his eyes devoured her again. Within moments his large hands were cupping her face and for a second time that day, and she became spellbound by his fervent lips.

“No…” She moaned in a sigh feeling high as Ardyn moved from her lips down to her chin, then delicately to her neck, disagreeing humming _‘yes’_ onto her skin which sent more shockwaves through her already tingling flesh. “Oh, come on…” She whined frustrated. “You have to stop…” She wheezed, feeling the strings that held her resolve together snap every time Ardyn placed a kiss.

“But Aurora…” He purred gliding his nose along her arched neck, his right hand buried into her hair while the other held the small of her back keeping her steady.

“You’ve had enough fun for one day…” She breathed, honestly finding it hard to make the sentence seem coherent through the immense pleasure he was producing.

Ardyn groaned in displeasure as his mouth worked its way back up to her cheek, and then gave her a long lasting chaste kiss on the lips.

“I know you want to run from me.” His deep voice told her with a sly smile. “But, know it’s too late.” He bought his fingers up to her face, but made the motion of stroking her face without touching it, seeing her eyes plead with him to touch her then brushed his thumb over her bottom lip smoothly. “Surrender yourself while closing your eyes to me.” He whispered gazing at her through half lidded eyes, watching as she swallowed hard under the pressure of knowing she wanted to. Again he lowered his lips to hers and smiled inwardly as she didn’t resist, and felt her pushing against him in need.

“I can’t!” She gasped when she’d let another kiss happen, but her mind stumbled as she tried to rationalize the situation and push him away, but every time they kissed the world glittered and burned away, along with all problems and thought. “Why are you so adamant with me?”

Ardyn raised an eyebrow at her cockily, tipping his head to the side and shrugging.

“How beautiful you are…” He smiled. “The look in your eyes that I adore so very much, honestly… I am very fond of you.” Ardyn pushed his head next to her ear. “And I think the feeling is mutual… My heart is in your hands.” Ardyn purred into her ear, pulling back to look her deeply in the eyes with a sly smile.

 _‘…And apparently mine is in yours…’_ Aurora thought sadly as she stared back, moments later he took her hands in his and kissed them lightly before turning to leave waving an aloof goodbye over his shoulder as he swaggered away, and watched longingly as his layers of clothing swayed their farewell behind him.

“What are you doing Aurora?” Aurora whispered to herself as she slumped into one of the green camping chairs after Ardyn had moved through the trees beyond view. “Falling for a Niff Chancellor… Good gods woman.”

 

* * *

 

The car sped along the long tunnelled road to Lestallum the day later, the guys in an apprehensive mood since their run in with Luna’s brother the night before. It seemed that Gladiolus had come a cropper to the older Fleuret’s wrath and felt he wasn’t doing his job properly as the royal shield; the obvious knock to his confidence had kept the large man mostly silent since waking.

“Hey.” Aurora whispered to the bulky man tipping her head to the side leaning her head on his shoulder. “I’m here if you need anything.” She said quietly putting her left hand on his.

Gladio grunted from above and nudged her playfully, making her smile and nudge back.

“Quit flirting you two!” Prompto suddenly shouted in mocking as he turned in his seat beaming.

“Flirting?!” Aurora hissed.

“I ain’t doing no such thing!” Gladio roared back making a lunge towards Prompto.

A small skirmish broke out where Aurora tried to pull Gladiolus back into his seat, Noctis having to grab her waist to stop her, Prompto cowering away from the Shield as Ignis shouted back at the rabble to act like adults.

The car erupted in laughter as the tunnel ended when the mini fight ended and Aurora pushed forwards in her seat to fluff Prompto’s golden hair, making a comment about it looking like a chocobo’s butt. However the fun and laughter died out as the group’s eyes met the red and white banners that hung on the town’s buildings and lamps.

“The empire…” Ignis remarked with clear distaste.

“I hope everyone’s okay.” Aurora stated as the five began to walk through the town to the Leville hotel.

Later that night Aurora sat on the edge of her bed as tears slid down her cheeks, it turned out that everyone was not okay, not everyone had survived the Empire’s brief invasion; Talcott’s grandfather had fought and lost, she gave a large sigh as she thought of Chancellor Izunia and shook her head. He was their Chancellor, he was the Niff’s Chancellor, the Imperial Chancellor and they’d killed one of the sweetest souls. She couldn’t help but feel responsible.

A knock on her door made her look up, wiping her tears away and sniffing heavily Prompto walked in solemnly.

“Sup kid?” She asked, feigning a cheerful tone.

“Wanted to come check on you.” He said sweetly taking a seat next to her. “You ran off before dinner.”

“I just needed some time.” She told him in a whisper.

“Something else going on?” He suddenly asked looking concerned.

Aurora opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, she just kept opening and shutting her mouth like a fish out of water.

“I…” Aurora finally managed to whisper. “I feel responsible for Jared’s death.” She heard Prompto give a shocked gasp, then put an arm around her shoulders. “I… I…” She wanted to tell her friend about the weird relationship that had sparked between her and the Empire’s Chancellor, she wanted to tell her friend how much she’d begun to dislike herself for wanting and lusting after him, how she should be stronger on principal to his advances and that her heart was singing a different tune to her head, how her soul was telling her he was...

“It isn’t your fault.” Prompto told her gently as he rubbed the top of her arm. “Things like this happen, nobody’s to blame…” He tugged her into a hug and she began to cry silently on his shoulder.

The following morning the boys and Aurora met down in the hotel’s lobby where Gladio told them he wanted to escort Iris to Cape Caem personally, stunning them all into silence. The group looked from one to the other, ostensibly thinking along the same lines; someone would have to stay behind, or at least find another way to reach the Cape on their own.

“I shall stay.” Ignis offered after another minute’s silence.

“But! You’re the driver!” Prompto chimed.

“Hey, you have one right here.” Noctis reprimanded with a huff, but Prompto scrunched up his nose.

“If we wanted to wind up wrapped around a tree, we’d let you drive more often.” Gladio replied sarcastically.

“You guys go together with Iris.” Aurora finally said with an inward sigh. “I’ll… figure something out… I’ll get a Chocobo or something.”

“You sure?” Noctis asked sounding more concerned than usual, but she nodded. “We’ll wait for you at the Cape then.”

With a goodbye wave Aurora stalked over to the view point of Lestallum and took a seat on one of the benches, looking out at the scenery. She couldn’t help but wonder why it felt like she was constantly being left behind. It hurt.

Sitting and watching the scenery made her feel better after awhile, but she still couldn’t get over the sinking feeling in her chest, and it wasn’t because she was abandoned again, no, it was her thoughts that kept reeling back to Chancellor Izunia. It was then her phone buzzed in her hand.

_‘Unmask your desire…’_

Aurora’s jaw tightened at the message from the Unknown Number. He made her want to scream, was he psychic? Did he know she was thinking of him!? She dropped her head into her hands and scrunched her fingers into her hair.

“Damn you Ardyn.” She whispered through clenched teeth.

 


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nik Kershaw - Wouldn't It Be Good --- Is the song used in this chapter...

** Chapter 8 **

 

The lilac Chocobo named Althea trotted along the dirt pathway with Aurora happily on its back, the pair had been on the road for almost two days after the guys had left. However their reunion had been put on hold as Aurora had become lost near Malmalam Thicket, even with a map.

“If only these trees could lend a hand.” Aurora muttered patting her Chocobo’s head lovingly as she dismounted retreating to the comfort of the nearby camp ground, neatly setting up her small stash of supplies and tent, she reached for her phone and put some music on to make her feel less deserted.

 _‘Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes, Even if it was for just one day, Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away…’_ The male voice sang as she closed her eyes and swayed with her Chocobo lightly wanting to dance.

The song that played had been on her mind on repeat as of late, but she hadn’t found any place to listen to it needing to hear the lyrics which resonated with her heart.

 _‘Wouldn't it be good to be on your side, The grass is always greener over there, Wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care…’_ Aurora whispered in time with the vocalist as her Chocobo rested its large fluffy head on her shoulder, as the chorus stopped she sighed heavily.

“Althea… I can’t stop thinking about him.” Aurora whispered painfully into the birds feathered neck, which gave a soft wark followed by a click of her beak trying to comfort her master. “Every time he touches me it feels like I’ve turned into some kind of Fire Flan… All hot, mushy and blissful. Urgh. If only he could be anyone else…” She sighed heavily and buried her head deeper into Althea’s feathers. “The Niflheim Chancellor! Oh Eos, why?! Why couldn’t it be Ignis or someone else!?” Again her Chocobo warked sympathetically almost as if it was trying to talk back and give her consoling reassuring words. “Althea, this situation sucks.”

The song repeated a few more times with Chocobo and human swaying together in silence, unaware of the two amber eyes watching them curiously.

“Dancing with Chocobo’s now are we?”

Aurora’s heart stopped, and the instantaneous blush came to her cheeks as her eyes went wide.

“Seriously?” She answered without looking pulling back from the comforting feathers, feeling a rush of anger. “Are you stalking me?!”

“Simply, watching over you…”

Footsteps she previously hadn’t heard now crunched on leaves.

“Think of me as your guardian angel.”

Aurora clenched her jaw tight as she drew back from her Chocobo completely who was eyeing up the man behind her with intense black eyes.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me back so soon after our last encounter.”

“Ardyn? Why are you following me?” She asked heavily turning to face him, heart a flutter.

“A lady such as yourself shouldn't be out in the wilderness alone.”

“I am a Glaive.” Aurora gritted her teeth and smiled. “I am trained for all sorts of situations. I don’t need a man or a group to escort me anywhere.”

“Oh kitten…” The sardonic man started but Aurora silenced him in a sudden flash of rage.

“I am not your kitten, sweetheart.” She replied resolutely clenching her jaw tightly trying to stop herself from shaking in the waves of varying emotions that coiled and churned within her, especially with the constant looped song playing from her phone that was basically her feelings for Ardyn, and wished she’d turned the damned thing off instead of standing there.

Ardyn seemed to frown seriously at her as he fixated on her, from her point of view it looked as if he was trying to work out some hard mathematic equations as he considered her, but the look intensified as his eyes harboured a look she hadn’t witnessed in him before, sympathy.

As Ardyn measured Aurora standing before him, he could feel the pain radiating from her aura, as well as the unmeasured war she was fighting in her mind. He understood only too well that look she wore; he’d encountered it once before millennia's ago. Then the lyrics of the song that was on loop reached his ears, and he found himself listening intently.

_‘I got it bad, you don't know how bad I got it, You got it easy, you don't know when you've got it good, It's getting harder just keeping life and soul together, I'm sick of fighting, even though I know I should…’_

It made sense to him, he felt a smile appearing on his face and he motioned to the solitary chair next to the fire.

“Go ahead.” Aurora said as she put her hands up in defeat. “I’ll sit on the floor with Althea.” Aurora was glad to see Ardyn not argue but sit gracefully on the stone near the fire removing his black fedora, letting it drop to the floor next to him, Aurora sighed internally but took refuge next to him cross-legged outwitted but not bothering to argue.

“So…” She whispered as the fire crackled before them. “How can I be of service, after your troops murdered one of my friends?”

Ardyn turned to her looking surprised, but she could tell it was an act.

“Surely they didn’t.” He replied imitating shock.

“Don’t give me that shit, Ardyn.” Aurora whispered darkly staring into the flames. “You don’t care who gets murdered, not as long as you and your precious Empire get what you want.”

“I can promise I gave no orders for execution, and as for my sudden intrusion, I simply wished to see you.”

She didn’t believe him, but hummed in agreeance anyway.

“You seem to be losing faith in me.” He answered scornfully with a hurt expression.

“You don’t exactly exude trust.” She muttered but he heard her alright, at the same moment Aurora finished speaking she picked up on a sound that wasn’t from camp. Something with daemonic eyes was lurking in the trees nearby; she could see it watching them. Soon after Ardyn followed her stray gaze and became aware of it too, but didn’t move.

Aurora merely shook her head in disgust and conjured a giant ball of purple-white crackling energy in her right hand and threw it at the creature.

A mammoth lightning bolt came down from the heavens and hit the daemon dead on, soon after the entire forest became illuminated from her incredible thunder magic as the remnants of the electric ran back and forth through the components of the damp earth and tree roots.

Ardyn turned quickly to the female next to him and tilted his head in bewilderment when the loud clapping and rumbling of thunder came to pass after the vestige lightning had faded.

“No mortal should be able to wield such power.” He commented suspiciously. “I’ve only seen…” His voice stopped as the memory dawned on him, and he looked at her harder hoping the answers would reveal themselves if he looked hard enough.

“Nothing special here.” Aurora replied lazily as she lay backwards on the stone with her legs still crossed. “Just me.”

“Ah,” He growled gently. “Now who’s hiding?”

Aurora couldn’t help but smile and tilt her head and shoulder in a, _‘well, you know’_ kind of way.

As her dark admirer leaned back on his elbow to look at her better she blinked slowly and wished he wasn’t so attractive and suave.

“There isn’t anything special about me.” She smiled. “Honest.”

Only, she was a messenger of Ramuh who had been given extra powers and an ultimate weapon by him, and her soul was made by him too… but she wasn’t special.

“I beg to differ.” The Chancellor replied serenely, his fingers of the arm he leaned on contracted and relaxed as he thought about touching her silky face, and the more he saw her the more he didn’t fully understand the magnetism he had towards her, so he could fully understand where her uneasy mixed feelings were coming from. He was the enemy after all, he wasn’t a good guy, he didn’t care who died to get his hearts desires, he who had no true friends to live or die for, nobody but the darkness and daemons to keep him company, whereas she, she had everything and could lose it all in a second if she fell for him.

The black sky glinted with sparkling gems as Aurora continued to stare upwards away from the delectable man next to her; she wanted to run to and from him all at once. She closed her eyes hoping that would clear her mind, or make him disappear but groaned inside when it didn’t.

“This song…” Ardyn began wanting to at least poke at the flames of her heart. “It holds meaning to you?”

Aurora’s eyes flitted open and looked upwards determined not to look at those amber eyes in the fire light, lest he pluck the truth from her soul.

“You could say that.” She murmured not truly wanting to engage in any conversation, especially this one.

“It reminds you of someone dear to your heart?” Ardyn could see her jaw clenching together savagely, but nodded silently without making eye contact. “I see…” He mused faking a straight perplexed face. “Family?” He asked enquiringly.

“No.” Aurora responded through tight lips. Why was he doing this? Her walls were starting to crumble; she could see the dust falling as his questioning tried to flatten the barricades of her heart.

“Righ---t.” Ardyn deliberated watching as Aurora closed her eyes again obviously hoping he would drop the subject, but of course he had no intention of doing so. The chase was simply too much fun. “An… admirer?” He asked slowly, catching her swallow hard. “Oh…” He purred softly seeing her body shiver as he spoke deeply, and the small frown creasing her brow. “I must say, I am very jealous of whom you desire. He must be very special to have acquired your affections.”

Aurora opened her eyes, and as if her body were possessed she rose to her feet in quick succession.

“Stop with the bullshit.” She seethed in a hiss at the flames without looking at him. “You know exactly…” She went silent before the words spilled from her mouth and growled in frustration, she would NOT admit the song was about him, she would NOT give in to his resolve, and she would certainly NOT give in to him any other way!

Taking a deep breath Aurora calmed herself before walking over to her phone, her thumb was just about to tap the screen to stop the song when Ardyn stopped her. Taking the phone from her grasp he deliberately placed the phone down carefully from where it had just come from and took her hands, placing her left hand on his shoulder and taking her right into his own and out to the side while he took her waist.

“What are you doing?” Aurora asked in sudden fear of what was to come, the anger falling away in an instant.

“Evident is it not?” He smirked and saw the plain horror in her face which made his devious smile become wider and more dangerous. “You don’t know how to dance.”

Aurora opened her mouth but only a sigh came out, feeling all her body’s blood rush to her cheeks.

Ardyn gave a genuine laugh.

“Simply… Feel the music.” He told her, and begun moving from side to side. He was pleased when Aurora began to move with him slowly, but he could still see the dread in her beautiful blue-green eyes, as well as feel the tension in her body. “I thought Glaives of your stature were well versed in the art of dance.”

Aurora tittered, shaking her head as she tried hard not to fall over.

“No we are not.” She said gravely. “Combat training and how not to get killed is pretty much all we’re trained in.”

“Ah,” Ardyn sighed looking to the stars. “Trained to live and to die for the King. How tragic.”

Aurora looked up into his face which was aglow with orange from the fire and couldn’t help notice the spiteful tone and poison anchored in his words.

“You detest the monarchy of Insomnia?” She asked quietly, not expecting a reply.

“Previous dealings have led me to mistrust them.” He said then looked down to find her wide eyes twinkling as she looked at him, his insides growled primally and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her sweet lips.

“You have that look in your eyes again.” Aurora scolded playfully with a smile.

“And what look is that?” He asked with a devious smirk as their steps slowed to a slow sway.

“The one you get right before you attack me with your lips.” She explained quickly looking down as his smile widened, she couldn’t help but beam too. The feeling of his stubble tickled her skin as warm lips closed on her forehead a few seconds later which made her smile all the more, he was making her feel sweet things again, but the old sensation of familiarity washed over her ridding her of the smile.

“What is it?” Ardyn asked pulling back from her slightly to look down into his face.

“Déjà vu again.” She whispered in her state of confusion.

“Don’t dwell on---”

“Such things?” Aurora interrupted with a smile, and he gave a slow measured nod.

The two slow danced together for another 2 loops of the old song, when Ardyn pulled her closer into his arms, so she had to put both arms up around his shoulders.

“You know,” Ardyn purred into Aurora’s hair. “With a bit of glamour magic you could be in my shoes, just for one day.”

“Are you serenading me, Chancellor?” She asked in disbelief into his ear.

“No.” Came his effortless answer. “With my unlimited resources I could make it so we swap bodies for a day.” He placed a gentle kiss on her ear.

“I like… being in me.” She whispered hazily, his voice so close to her ear, the feeling of his warm breath was starting to lull her into a daze.

“I would too.” He smirked into her neck as Aurora let out a gasp. “I only meant,” He went on nuzzling into her more. “You could walk around and do as you please for a day, without consequence…” He placed another soft kiss onto her neck through her hair. “While I can…” His arms tensed slightly as his fingers dug into her skin in a passionate squeeze. “Get to know your form.”

Aurora had to think about that for a second, because he’d stolen her breath with his words.

“I’m afraid the only way you’ll ever get to _‘know my form’_ is with _My_ consciousness attached.” She replied pulling back with a wink, heart fluttering in a flurry of lusty excitement.

“Oh, I do hope so.”

As the two looked into each other’s eyes, they both realised they could lose their selves forever in each other, as well as the uncanny familiarity they both felt but didn’t speak of.

Aurora couldn’t help but sigh contentedly when she finally gave in, sick of fighting herself and pulled Ardyn down into a kiss, something inside exploded as he kissed back with the same zeal and hunger that she kissed him with.

It didn’t take long for her fingers to start gripping him tighter, and her nails to dig into his many layers of clothing as his lips caressed hers in the most perfect way.

Her small hands roamed up his neck and into his wine-coloured locks, pulling him closer even though it was impossible to have him any nearer. She could feel his breathing becoming harsher and shallow as he too let his hands roam the back of her body; his large hands crashed down on her wide backside and pulled her hips into his, his long fingers squeezed her bum roughly but not so much that it hurt.

“You are the deadliest drug I have ever encountered.” Ardyn moaned as Aurora licked and kissed his throat some time later.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She breathed into his soft skin, earning a deep hum from his broad chest. “I really don’t want to like you.” She confessed quietly as she kissed his jaw line. “But I can’t help myself.” Another well placed kiss on his stubble. “I can’t stop thinking about you… You’re equally a drug as I am.”

He quickly held her back from him, jarring her out of the amorous mood that enveloped her.

“The difference being, I am not a pleasant drug.” He admitted darkly. “You should be afraid of me.”

It was then Aurora saw the shadows on his face appear to bend and drip sinisterly, even his eyes looked brighter and more alight with a demonic gold. Even though she assumed she’d imagined it, she wasn’t frightened, in fact she removed her right hand from its place on his chest and touched his face tenderly, more to admit to herself that she did have feelings for the man and it was time to just give in to it.

“I’m not sure if I care anymore.” She admitted sounding defeated, but relieved at the same time. “And I’m not scared of you.”

Without warning his right hand seized her throat tightly, her blue-green eyes growing dangerously wide out of shock, her own hands jumped into action and grasped at the tight fingers around her neck, trying to pry away his digits until she realised he was abnormally strong and stopped struggling.

Aurora held her breath the best she could, thanking the King’s rigorous captive training. They had learnt under extreme conditions how to conserve energy and breath for cases where an enemy tried to drown you, sadly this hadn’t been able to put into place when she had actually been drowned by Ultros the other week... So she forced her heart to slow, and let her body go limp, her eyes latched onto Ardyn’s.

“Are you afraid now?” He asked her pleasantly squeezing her delicate neck tighter, expecting her to cry or go into a fit of struggling, but it didn’t come. Instead, he saw her eyes roaming his face as she was _actually_ thinking about her answer. When she didn’t answer immediately he tilted his head, then he saw her brows furrow lightly.

She shook her head the best she could.

In the blink of an eye his lips were assaulting hers again, and the death grip on her fragile neck loosened and she gasped into his kisses as air flooded back into her lungs, her heart thumping loudly in her ears, painfully deafening.

While he kissed her in a blind fever he couldn’t stop himself from worshipping her, calling her a Goddess in his mind. He could have choked her to death, snapped her neck in one motion, done unspeakable things to her, yet she took the time to place her feelings correctly before responding. Ardyn couldn't stop the deep longing he’d felt for so long begin to be relieved, he honoured her, respected her, adored her, he was starting to…

He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her, stunned.

Something inside him had snapped, and a memory from long ago sprung to mind as he stroked her face.

He quickly thought about how familiar she felt, and the more bewildered his mind became, his memory fought to place her in those 2,000 or more years as he took in her beautiful blue-green eyes. Was the familiarity from the past like he thought? Or was it just… love? _‘Aura-Ra.’_ He reflected, but removed the thought from his head, there was no possible way. Aurora and Aura-Ra were similar, but no way could they be the same person. Would Eos be so cruel? They didn’t look like each other, and their personalities weren’t the same either… but her powers… they were uncannily similar.

Pushing his thoughts away he returned his lips to hers, and forgot all about his love of old as Aurora’s lips melted it all away, making him realise that whatever he was feeling for this angel was more than serious, so he made sure that every move he made announced how much he desired her, every deep breath that escaped his lungs cried out how much he wanted to consume her, every kiss affirmed the mysterious connection the two didn’t yet understand, every hungry caress sang how much he worshipped her and every deep contended growling sigh spoke of how much he respected her.

The night passed quickly with Ardyn and Aurora comfortably sitting by the fireside talking and having vigorous kissing interludes, until it came time for Ardyn to depart, but Aurora didn’t want him to leave so she grabbed his hands and pulled them around her waist.

“Please don’t go…”

“But I have work to do…” Ardyn cooed with a frown, actually not wanting to return to the Imperial compound, but the sadness in her eyes clawed at him. “How I wish to stay…” He confessed. “Ah, I’m giving in to you.” Ardyn mumbled as he looked deep into her eyes. All these years playing the puppet master never doing a single person’s bidding unless it aided him in his grand scheme, and never taking orders from a soul living or dead, but here he was with Aurora Helios who like a tidal wave washed away his will and need to be in control, or desire to continue his selfish games.

“Then stay.” She smiled surveying the breathtaking man as he looked down at her, his ambers eyes which had suddenly lost their usual sharpness and had been replaced with something soft and tender. “Let me get to know you better.” She offered, and was happy when the mischievous smirk returned to his face and he sat back down pulling her into his arms.

 


	9. 9

** Chapter 9  **

 

“So Gladio’s gone?” Aurora asked in a yawn when she’d finally caught up to the remaining three boys at the Cape, she and Ardyn had stayed up all night talking and departed some time after the sun had risen.

“He just said he had something to take care of, and left.” Noctis explained with a heavy sigh and a shrug.

“I wish I knew where he was going.” Ignis admitted. “I don’t like it much, not knowing where our team members are.”

“So you said we we’re going to some ancient ruin?” Aurora said lightly trying to change the mood onto something else while they walked down to the Regalia from the lighthouse.

“To Versperpool!” Prompto shouted enthusiastically jumping in the air.

An hour or two later and a few Imperial army fights later the gang pulled up in the sticky hot Versperpool sun, the air was thick and humid, Prompto seemed to bask in it while Aurora hated it always preferring the cooler atmospheres.

“Well, isn’t this a nice spot.” Ignis commented with a cheerful tone. “It seems a great place for some fishing Noct.”

“Yeah…” Noctis agreed half-heartedly.

It seemed very obvious to Aurora that the Prince was worried about the missing shield as he would’ve normally jumped at the chance to have a break and fish at any other given time.

“Let’s go!” Prompto jumped again with camera in hand, quickly snapping a few pictures of the three in front of him.

The swamplands of Versperpool were teeming with life, many mosses and lichens grew on the water logged trees, freshwater algae thrived under the clear waters, giant birds and reptiles crawled its grounds picking fights with anything that moved trying to feed their bellies as well as marking their small territories. Plants and flowers flourished in the heavy moisture laden air, and the large lake encompassed the landscapes sheer beauty.

Aurora would have to come here more often in future in the cooler autumn days, it was simply too pretty to deny a onetime trip, but far too hot in the summer.

However, her good impression of the place turned sour the moment they had to wade in to one of the warm dewy bogs to get to the ruin, upon arrival they all groaned including her.

“Ardyn…” Aurora muttered in a sigh rolling her eyes, keeping her cool in front of her brothers although her insides burst and squealed like a lovesick teenager.

“Gentlemen, my lady…” He bowed taking his fedora off in one quick hand, causing Aurora’s mouth to twitch at the sides. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Ugh!” Prompto moaned. “Told you he’d be waiting!”

Aurora suppressed the eye roll at her Chocobo-haired friend; Ardyn’s parked car hadn’t given away his presence at all!

“And with my imperial friends, no less, but fear not—I’ll put in a good word.” He turned to move. “Well, come along, then.”

The small group followed Ardyn towards the ruin, the men discussing the mythril without the aid of Aurora who stayed as far away from her love interest as possible.

When they finally reached the entrance they found a woman called Aranea waiting with two other Imperial officers named Biggs and Wedge. Ardyn told them to wait while he spoke to them, a minute passed when he rejoined them with a large smile on his handsome rugged face.

“All clear! Go ahead.” Ardyn called his eyes lingering on Aurora longer than anyone else, and saw her biting her bottom lip as he did making the dark smirk on his face grow wider.

“So, you’re the _‘new recruits’_ they sent over for _‘special training.’_ Nice cover, runaway prince.” Aranea said coolly, scanning Noct from head to foot.

“You guys have already met?” Aurora whispered to Ignis who nodded.

“In the compound which held the Regalia.” Ignis replied calmly.

“Before you boys go busying yourself in those ruins, I have one small disclosure.” Ardyn interrupted still smirking wildly.

“Here it comes.” Noctis muttered crossing his arms.

“Because of the dangers that lie beneath, I propose it is wise that Aranea accompany you. She knows these ruins better than anyone. However,” He smiled slyly and looked to Aurora. “Only four can enter the premises, so your dear Aurora will have to stay here.”

“Oh.” Aurora added calmly. “Well if that’s the rule, so be it.” Her blue-green eyes looked to Noctis, Prompto and Ignis and nodded, trying to keep a nonchalant tone. “Good luck!” She smiled knowing this was a sham to spend time with her.

“Ah, there is one other small tid-bit.” Ardyn progressed with a small dark chortle. “The ruins can only open at nightfall, and as seen as Lady Aurora won’t be needed, I volunteer to take her back to safety where she will rendezvous with you at a later date.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Ignis retorted briskly. “But I’m afraid we do not trust your intentions.”

Prompto and Noctis just looked from Ignis to Aurora with pained expressions, while Ignis just looked mad as hell.

“I’ll be fine guys.” She smiled and walked forwards to Ardyn who gave her a wicked grin, and she just couldn’t help but blush under his dangerous lustful gaze.

“You dare hurt her.” Ignis breathed as Ardyn put a hand on the small of her back to usher her away.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” The violet-haired man voiced, watching Aurora put a hand gingerly over her scarf covered throat and bow her head.

Five minutes later, Ardyn and Aurora had walked back through the muddy swamplands, to retreat back onto the dry banks of Versperpool, both smiling to themselves in silent victory.

“I love how you keep taking me away from all the action.”

“I do?” Ardyn asked sounding surprised but the phoniness proved he knew exactly what he was doing. “Well…” He gave a faked heavy sigh. “On second thoughts.” He stopped mid step and took a hold of her waist possessively, quickly holding her close to his chest like a prized possession. “I do enjoy having you all to myself.” He whispered in a growl before kissing her so deeply she had to grab on to his coat as her legs turned to jelly.

The kiss left her mind swimming and fuzzy, it was as though someone had slipped her a sedative, and it took a few moments to remember where she was, becoming aware that they were moving again with her arm linked in his.

“Where are we going?” Aurora enquired lightly, squinting in the sunlight which blinded her sensitive eyes.

“I thought I would give you a personal tour of Vesperpool myself.” He turned his head towards her and gave one of his sweeter smirks, his eyes soft. “I can be a pleasant guide… when I wish to be.”

“Oh I don’t doubt that.” Aurora smiled back warmly, but she hesitated in her step, bringing the two to a halt. She considered him for a moment, with his eyes curiously inspecting hers before moving forwards again. “Is this a date Chancellor?” Aurora asked poker faced, her sodden feet squelching in her boots.

Ardyn gave a genuine laugh, which surprised even him.

“I hadn’t considered the ramifications of my actions it seems.” The patronizing voice said. “I just assumed since all our meetings we were past such things.”

Aurora’s eyebrows rose, she didn’t quite understand what he meant, she was unsure if he didn’t see this as a date, or that because of their heated encounters so far he assumed they were already dating? She pushed her confusion out of her mind, just wanting to enjoy their time together while they could.

The very gothic couple walked on the banks of the giant lake for what felt like hours before reaching the end of the bank, and stopped.

“Do you have a Chocobo whistle on hand?”

“Erm, yeah.” Quickly Aurora summoned the purple whistle handing it out to him, but Ardyn gave her a smirking nod meaning she had the honour. Putting the small device to her lips she blew into it hard, a loud hoot echoed in the surrounding areas and it didn’t take long for two chocobo's to appear; Althea Aurora’s lilac bird and a magnificent black bird.

“Wow.” Aurora muttered in surprise as Ardyn stepped forwards to the legendary black Chocobo and began stroking its feathers. “You have a black Chocobo?” She asked unable to keep the surprise in her voice hidden.

“Oh yes… you could say, I’ve had one since the beginning of time.”

Aurora found his words curious, and the memory Ramuh had shown her of someone riding a black Chocobo into the Aura-Ra’s city came to mind and she frowned.

“His name is Badru, it means born during the full moon.”

Aurora smiled as she watched him peacefully fuss his bird.

“That’s odd.” She told him with a small laugh, he turned to her in response. “I called mine Althea because the meaning of the name is healing power.”

“Ah,” He sighed smirking. “Great minds really do think alike.” He replied replacing his smirk with a smile, casually flicking a lock of stray hair from his face he turned back to his Chocobo and mounted it.

As Aurora saw him sitting on the Chocobo expectantly the image of the ancient city flashed in her mind’s eye again, momentarily stunning her, she shook her head to clear Ramuh’s visions away but it didn’t seem to want to leave.

“Is everything alright?” Ardyn asked leaning forwards on the Chocobo scanning her, seeing her obvious discomfort.

“Er---y-y-yeah…” She spluttered. “You just reminded me of something I saw… once.” She moved towards Badru and held her hand out to his beak.

Ardyn frowned deeply and opened his mouth to speak, but as his proud bird tilted its head into her small hand he pursed his lips together and frowned even deeper.

“Aren’t you a beautiful boy?” She fussed with a smile, and Badru clicked his beak while closing his large dark eyes as her fingers smoothed over the small place between his eyes.

“Well,” Ardyn started with a cocked eyebrow. “I was about to warn you that he wasn’t friendly to anyone else but me.” He looked to her with adoration. “It seems you have quite the touch.”

“I guess I do.” Aurora replied with a coy smile, soon after she mounted her own Chocobo and saddled up beside him.

“Follow me.” He told her. “I hope you won’t mind getting a little wet.” He said smugly, putting a flirtatious emphasis on the last word.

Both chocobo's were soon gliding through the large lake’s waters warking contentedly every now and then, with Ardyn leading the way and Aurora close behind she had the time and opportunity to take in the amazing scenery while her Chocobo swam away below her.

The water around them was still and placid except for the wayward ripples the chocobo's made as they swam, as she looked down into the deep vast waters she could see schools of different fish going about their daily antics through the varied kelps and fresh water weeds, large stones and rocks jutted out from the silt, the water world gave the impression that all was well below in the cool depths.

Out of curiosity she turned her head to the main land and wondered what her boys were doing at that moment, and also wondered if Gladio was doing well wherever he was, sighing to herself she turned back and saw Ardyn heading towards the furthest piece of land extending out from the mountains where a wayward otherwise unknown fishing spot lay.

The moment Ardyn’s Chocobo stepped onto land he dismounted and turned holding out his hand to his dark haired friend, her eyebrows rose at his chivalry but smiled and took it all the same, pleasing him.

Ardyn’s eyes flashed as her leg flew into the air as she let herself slide from the Chocobo; a mysterious cheeky smile appeared on his face, and she gave an embarrassed knowing smile.

“I flashed you didn’t I?” Aurora asked seeing the smile turn into a deeply dark mischievous grin. “And that is one of the downfalls of wearing a skirt… especially on a giant bird.” She commented, taking the small blunder in her stride even though she was embarrassed.

“Welcome to the North bank.” He greeted quickly pushing aside the fact he’d seen up her skirt, seeing that she wore black lace panties and wouldn’t have minded ripping them off.

Aurora took a breath and looked around shaking off her embarrassment as she did, and could easily see why her companion had picked this place; you could see the entire lake and land from here.

“It’s breathtaking.” She agreed, he gave her a small bow in response, as he did she noticed a blanket on the bank a few feet behind him and some pillows.

Seeing her jaw open, he smiled delighted at her reaction.

“Did you think I’d bought you here for no good reason?”

She just blinked feeling blood rush into her face, never had she been treated to something like this. She didn’t know what to say or how to react.

“You look confused.” He commented frowning, sounding largely puzzled himself, but the sarcasm still heavy in his tone. “I thought a nice afternoon in the sun would do you some good.”

“Oh.” Aurora breathed realising he sounded slightly wounded, and she herself must’ve looked like she didn’t appreciate the gesture. “No, it isn’t that…” She felt the flush come again. “I… I’ve never been treated like…” She looked away from his piercing amber eyes. “This… before.”

“Ah, I see.” He smiled. “Well I am honoured to be the first to indulge you.” He moved his frame backwards and gestured to the picnic site; she nodded once with a small girly smile and followed him towards it.

Aurora bent down and unzipped her glaive boots and took them off as she approached the blanket setting them a few feet away, so if by chance they smelt of damp water from the ride the pair wouldn’t at least smell it.

“Luxurious.” She remarked as she plonked herself down on the large red velveteen blanket, even the small pillows were made of the same quality material.

“I saw no reason not to pamper you.” He smiled taking a place next to her. “After all, we do share the same fondness for velvet.” Aurora raised her eyebrows at his statement. “Come now.” He smirked, the familiar flash of mischief blazing in his eyes. “You wear velvet almost every day.”

“And how would you know that?” But Ardyn shrugged, giving a nod to her coat. “Fine.” She sighed wearing an amused smile. “I do love velvet… and thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” He stated. “Our day has only just begun.”

And true to his word the day was long and full of excitement, the first hour they sat watching the world go by before Ardyn suggested they fish for a while, Aurora agreed but had no idea how talented the man would be with a rod; catching one giant fish after another, whilst chuckling at the tiny ones Aurora caught.

“You’re cheating.” She told him over and over, slowly building to a rage beside him. “You’re nicking all the big ones!”

“My, my…” He droned smirking. “Who knew you could be such a sore loser.”

Aurora’s face puffed up like a balloon, her eyes going bloodshot as she seethed.

“Shall we swap rods and see if I’m cheating then?” He suggested amused but politely, and Aurora grumbled a yes, and so they swapped. Yet it didn’t change a single thing, Ardyn still kept catching the big ones and Aurora’s were still tiny, making her sore loser’s rage worse.

The two spent a good few hours catching and releasing fish, until Aurora at long last snagged herself a large Regal Arapaima which almost pulled her in to the lake, and thankfully because of Ardyn who was quick off the mark, had managed to grab her waist before the fish dragged her in. After that spectacle Aurora decided to call it a day and sat back on the mat grabbing a pillow to her chest feeling traumatized muttering that she hated fish under her breath, much to Ardyn’s amusement.

Soon after their fishing escapade it didn’t take long for Aurora to start feeling hungry, and was pleasantly surprised when her escort rummaged behind a large rock and bought a bottle of wine with two glasses to her and a large box of cupcakes and delightful Altissian fancies in varying flavours.

“Are you trying to get me drunk on sugar Sir?”

“A gentleman such as myself wouldn’t dare do such a thing.” Ardyn told her sweetly as he uncorked the bottle of ro _sé_ wine.

Aurora flicked her long hair over her shoulders as she gave thanks to the wine he gave her and took a sip, the sweetness of the liquid over the bitterness made her happy, so she took a mouthful and gulped it down. A few cupcakes later her appetite was stated and she fell back on her elbows with a content sigh, the man to her left looked warmly at her, looking rather pleased with himself.

The sun was setting now, and she wondered where the day had gone. Normally with the guys the days seemed to drag on through the endless battles day after day, but not this one, it was bittersweet that the one day she was actually enjoying more than she’d anticipated was almost over.

She took a deep breath gazing at the scenery, which looked even more magical in the twilight. Ardyn had really picked an amazing place for their date.

“I’m enjoying this.” She confessed with a peaceful smile. “Good wine, good food… Handsome company…”

“Am I handsome?” He asked silkily.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I meant the Chocobo.” She flicked her head to the side to specify what she meant, and Badru warked in appreciation, her face broke out into a toothy smile as she laughed hard.

“Aw, I see how it is.” Ardyn pouted, making Aurora laugh harder.

Putting her wine glass out of the way she quickly sat up, turning on her knees to look at her consort.

“Do you now?” She asked crawling towards him as creepily as she could. “You think you aren’t handsome?” She taunted, her boobs grabbing the man’s attention easily as they swayed in clear view under her top. Whilst he was distracted she took her chance and straddled his hips whilst pushing his shoulders back so he was lying flat beneath her. “Oh…” She smiled. “I feel powerful now.” She said out loud without meaning to, but how could she not feel just a little empowered? She was straddling the Chancellor of Niflheim! And he was, truly the sexiest man she’d ever seen.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Ardyn asked her smoothly, the satisfaction hidden well in his tone but badly concealed in his body that stirred and twitched below her.

“I think you are.” She pouted playfully wiggling on his groin gently to prove her point, whilst hiding her own excitement the best she could as she felt the bulge in his trousers steadily growing and making her grow wet.

“A beautiful goddess is straddling me.” He answered plainly. “How could I not? Nevertheless, your eyes give you away.”

“Is that so?”

Ardyn smirked and pushed up displaying his inhuman strength as he grabbed her and rolled her over so he was on top and resting between her legs, looking briefly at her beautiful face he pushed his lips to hers which she accepted with burning desire.

As the sun died the two writhing bodies on the North bank of Vesperpool continued devouring each other, the temperature dropped but the two didn’t seem to notice and it was time for Aurora’s brothers to set off into the ancient ruins, but neither stirred from their dual passion to notice a single thing.

After some time Ardyn pulled off Aurora’s top, and her hands worked trying to remove his coat and god knows what else he wore beneath it, she needed to feel his bare skin.

“Why do you have to wear so many clothes? It’s like trying to unwrap a really good present and it won’t open.” She whined feeling the frustration beginning to rise, but thankfully the man atop her patiently pulled back and threw off his many layers of coats and vests leaving just the white high necked shirt on. A light frown appeared on her face as she took in his form without the bulk surrounding him, he was obviously muscled but it just hit her that he was shedding the armour he wore - for her. All the clothes he wore to puff himself out was his shield, she assumed this because it’s exactly what she did when she felt low and unconfident, and it made her feel better, it comforted her. Was this the same with the strong man before her?

“You are truly sublime, Aurora.” Ardyn told her quietly as he looked down at her topless torso, the only thing she wore on it now was her black bra and the scarf she’d worn to cover the marks he’d made the day before. Reaching down his right hand found the silky scarf and gently pulled it away, and frowned in spite of himself. The bruises he’d left really were bad, her skin was purple and blue and adding insult to injury, they were in the perfect shape of his hand. “I must apologise for this.” He said honestly touching the bruises with light fingertips, but Aurora didn’t speak, her eyes that always looked blue-green now looked jade in the coming night beckoning him into their verdurous depths.

Cold hands reached forwards and took a hold of his white shirt determined to remove it, Aurora’s eyes widened as inch by inch of Ardyn’s pale torso was revealed to her until he shrugged it off and tossed it to the side.

“Holy mother of Eos…” Aurora gasped gaping at the muscles the man hid; every part of his upper body was perfectly toned and without a single hair on his chest, he looked like he’d been chiselled out of the finest marble by a master sculptor. In short the man looked like a god, and she couldn’t tare her eyes off him. “You hide this away?” She whispered.

Sitting up now that Ardyn was kneeling between her legs she took full advantage of the situation, and let her hands roam his chest and abdomen, her cold fingers made him twitch slightly as they made contact with his warm skin but soon got used to it.

After she’d had her fill she leaned forwards and kissed the middle of his chest where his heart was before taking her kisses down as far as she could which wasn’t very far because sadly she had a spine, so she trailed them back up where Ardyn caught her face between his hands and bought his own kisses back to her lips, progressing to pushing her back to the floor and reclaiming his place on top of her.

Butterfly kisses soon trailed down Aurora’s jaw line and onto her neck where Ardyn began to lick and kiss furiously, sucking every now and then, earning himself blissful moans in response.

“You do like a bit of pain…” He murmured onto her skin in a heavy breath, taking the opportunity to suck another patch of her skin whilst licking it in his mouth, again her body arched slightly as he did so, and her hands which were in his hair gripped a little tighter.

Slowly he moved down her body until he reached her covered mounds, kissing the top of her covered boobs he looked up at her and she nodded giving him silent permission. He didn’t waste any time in sliding the black straps off her shoulders, she helping him by pushing herself off the floor enough to reach behind her back and undo the clasps.

His large hands stroked her superbly white skin, revelling in how soft it was. As they slowly returned from her shoulders and down to her chest his fingers hooked over the cups of the bra and tugged, and the undergarment fell away with ease and it was his turn to marvel and revel in her beauty; her small hard nipples and flush pink areolas barely 2 inches wide on her D cup breasts, making his mouth water.

Aurora briefly saw her bra fly off to the side but was quickly distracted as Ardyn’s hands drew downwards, his warm palms turning her nipples harder as they passed. As his hands slid back up the sides of her body, his thumbs came back inwards and rubbed over her sensitive nubs making her jump and gasp slightly.

“My Goddess.” Ardyn sighed basking in her beauty, he didn’t find much pleasure in the world anymore; the only satisfaction he received came from his plans of revenge over the untold years, and felt completely dumbfounded that he’d managed to captivate the perfect young woman below him. What made him all the more dumbstruck was that he actually felt something for her, and not just the primal urge to plow her into the ground, there was more, he’d wholly believed the part of him that could be affectionate long gone, yet here he was marvelling in it once more and wanting to express it. It had been 2,000 years after all, how could one not be surprised?

He continued again once his thoughts had passed, kissing around her areolas followed by licking around their dark pink edge, not once touching her actual nipples.

His long slow licks skirting around her nipples were driving her insane, he’d purposely been avoiding her hard nipples and she wanted to scream at him until he did. Screwing her eyes shut she fought really hard not to force him to pay them some attention, but after another minute of his crafty taunting she was too frustrated not to do something.

“How long are you going to torture me?” Came her strained pained plea.

“Oh, I'm sorry…” Ardyn replied in a false apologetic tone after kissing the flesh between her boobs. “Was there something you wanted?”

Aurora looked down at him and saw the most devious of smiles sprawled across his face, her eyes narrowed and she shook her head, and so Ardyn went back to lacing her chest with licks and kisses, using the occasional bite to make her jump and the odd suck to make her mewl, but not once did he touch her nipples that were crying out to be touched.

After a good amount of time passed he crawled back up her body until he was face to face with her again, where he saw the sheer agony of lust and desire splattered on her features, and couldn’t help but smile mirthlessly.

“You’re evil.” She whispered.

“I know.” He agreed in a dark growl through half lidded eyes. “But you like it, just take a look at the lust in your jewelled eyes.” He moved closer so that his mouth was against her ear where her fruity perfume of elderberry and blackcurrant carried up his nose, causing him to feel all the more in rapture. “I want to make you scream.”

His warm breath on her neck alone made goosebumps appear, but his words made her literally shiver.

Upon feeling her shudder he gave a deep growl which made her shiver again, he stroked up and down the right side of her body with the back of his hand while teasingly nipping away at her neck.

Soft moans escaped her parted lips when he drifted back to her breasts but when he went back to dancing around her nipples she almost screamed and threw a tantrum, but instead settled for smacking her fist on the ground next to her.

“You seem very upset dear.”

The devilish grin on his face made her blood boil.

“Why are you driving me crazy?” She asked, her voice uneasy giving the impression she was about to snap and become insane. “I’ve done nothing to you!”

“I thought it obvious.” He grumbled through kisses to her stomach. “I simply want you to… beg.”

“Oh.” Aurora muttered abrasively. “That’s the game you wanna play, is it?” He hummed deeply as she felt his rugged chin scratch over her stomach sending mini jolts through her, which changed the determined voice in her head that said _‘don’t you dare cave’_ into a purring cat. “Please. Please Ardyn.”

“Come now, you can do better than that.” He said slowly, sounding drunk on her skin.

“No.” Aurora whispered through gritted teeth, closing her eyes tight. “I won’t beg…” She shook her head defiantly. “I won’t do it.” She said again, but the more he teased her body the more her resolve slipped away, and for the second time she slammed the ground with her fist as a long frustrated groan spilled from her. However the whine turned into a small pained grunt as a sharp rock pierced her hand. “Ow.” She frowned as she bought her hand up to her face; the small sharp stone still wedged into her hand, with blood seeping from the small cut when she pulled the rock away. As she went to lick the blood up Ardyn quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it close to his face before she could.

“All this because you refuse to beg?” He quickly locked on to her eyes and bought the wound to his mouth and sensually licked away the blood himself, Aurora’s eyes enlarged in horror.

“What are you doing?!” She demanded in a high pitched voice. “I could be ill, or have some kind of blood disease! Are you mad?” But the amber eyed man smirked and kept licking away at the tiny wound.

Aurora had never been one to be excited by things like blood play or vampirism, but she couldn’t deny as Ardyn licked and sucked her hand the core between her legs was burning excruciatingly hot, and secretly, he knew it too.

Slowly he withdrew her hand from his lips to continue his appalling teasing regime around her nipples.

“ARDYN! For goodness sake!” She cracked, not able to take it anymore. “Please… there are other places for you to torment.” But when he didn’t budge she wanted to sob like a spoilt child who was finally being denied. “Plea---se!” She howled, hands balling into fists before unravelling and grabbing his face lovingly. “I beg you.” She asked calmer, but the desperation still lingered like a ghost.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Oh my gods.” She huffed thoroughly pissed. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Aww…” Ardyn purred as he again began kissing her stomach again, breaking free from her tender grasp. “You don’t mean that.” He continued kissing back up her chest again, but as he carefully watched her eyes close in another wave of sheer anguish as she put her hands to her head, he smiled and took her right nipple into his mouth.

A loud and euphoric moan broke from her lips as his hot mouth trapped her nipple inside it, his tongue swirled around the small nub and then flicked over it, his other hand rested over her unattended breast with the thumb slowly rubbing over it. She hadn’t been anticipating his move, and he’d taken her by complete surprise, her small bud that was finally getting the attention it needed and sang in euphoria as the warm wet mess between her legs doubled.

“You’re very sensitive here?” Ardyn asked as Aurora started trying to squeeze her legs shut after a short while.

“Yes. It makes me very close to… the edge…” She admitted through heavy pants, without another word he moved on to the left nipple and began his tongues assault all over again, earning louder moans as the left was most sensitive and oddly the larger of the two.

Her moans spurred him on, her fingers were intertwined in his hair once more and trying not to grip too hard which he wished she would, but she obviously didn’t want to hurt him. What he wasn’t expecting was the response when he sucked her nipple; her body arched up and a loud intense moan spilled forth, even her legs that were wrapped over his seemed to constrict… and he loved it.

Taking his time he slowly drove her into a spectacular high, where she didn’t know where or who she was. He moved from one nipple to the other, sucking at varying strengths and marvelled at how she reacted to the rougher and harder suction, which finally pushed her over the _‘playing nice’_ threshold and the grip on his hair became harsher like he wanted, adding more fuel to his fire. Gradually his hands wandered down the rest of her form, and on the way back he traced his long fingers up the inside of her thighs and felt the powerful heat radiating from between them, he’d decided on teasing her but as he reached her heat it got the better of him and he pushed his fingers onto her femininity over her clothes, both gasping in sync.

“My, my…” Ardyn commented with a smirk as he rubbed her slightly, feeling the damp material. “You’re extremely fired up.”

“You can talk.” She whispered quickly pushing her hips up and bumping into his hardness.

“Well I can’t leave a lady like this.” He moved up to her lips keeping his right hand massaging the extremely wet spot between her legs and kissed her deeply, pushing hard onto her clit and gave a solid wiggle, she gasped loudly and broke from the kiss. “My dear sweet Goddess…” He purred into her ear. “May I relieve you of this most terrible burden?” He pushed against her intimate parts again and gave a slow stroke, causing her to let out a high sigh and nod.

Sitting back on his knees Ardyn hooked his fingers over the waistbands of Aurora’s skirt, tights and underwear, looked into her eyes to make sure this was what she wanted and found her eyes pleading with him to take her.

She nodded to his silent question and he pulled off the last of her clothes in one go, but as the last of her clothes left her body she realised just how exposed she was, and out in the open, not to mention the chilly air the night had bought since the sun had gone down some time ago but she knew that the chill soon wouldn’t matter.

As Ardyn took in her fully naked body he couldn’t help but lick his lips, she truly was beautiful, she wasn’t thin nor was she fat, her boobs were just the perfect size; he could fit them in his hands without missing any part of them, her black hair was always soft and silky, her skin as pale as the moonlight, her body shaven, her makeup always perfected, she always smelt of bittersweet fruits like elderflower, blackcurrants and cherries, she dressed similarly to him, fought like a true warrior, and her personality… he couldn’t have dreamt up someone so perfect.

“Perfection.” He whispered taking his hands up the sides of her smooth legs, stroking gently.

“Charmer.” Aurora mocked sweetly.

Ardyn saw the blush in the moonlight at his compliment, but the more he looked at her the more his trousers strained his own excitement which was now beginning to pain.

It didn’t take Aurora long to notice his problem either as her eyes roamed Ardyn and found the large bulge in his trousers and frowned, sitting up gingerly she stroked his bare chest, before letting her hands settle on his tan leather belt. His erection looked really restricted under the material, and now it was her turn for devious smiles and bestowing pleasure.

“Look what we have here.” She whispered as her hand slid down and over his hard cock, hearing him take a quick intake of breath. Keeping with the evil grin she looked up and saw the most peculiar look on his face, and began to laugh manically inside her head. Revenge was hers; he was wrapped around her little finger now.

Her fingers squeezed around the large phallus and felt it twitch beneath her touch, making her sweet spot skip a beat. Biting her bottom lip, slowly she massaged him over his clothes but even for her it wasn’t easy, because she was a woman who got turned on from pleasuring her partner, so this was torturing her too.

When she couldn’t stand it anymore she carefully undid the leather belt with little effort and gave a sigh of relief; in the past she hadn’t been the best at removing belts, the guy usually got too impatient with her fumbling fingers and did it for her, so this was a pleasant surprise that it had gone smoothly.

As her small fingers went to the button and zip she looked up at her dark admirer the same way he had with her, her sparkling eyes asking for silent permission. With a smirk of consent she made quick work of his trousers, although he had to stand up to take them off.

When Ardyn stood to slip out from his trousers, Aurora’s jaw dropped as he threw the rest of the clothes on the unseen pile nearby… he was a large boy. But the shock faded very quickly as it reverted back into yearning and now an almighty need, she bit her bottom lip harder as he moved towards her, she stopped him before he could return to the ground with her.

Moving to sit on her knees she kissed up his thighs gently until she was eye level with his monster of a penis, a quick lick like she would a lollipop made her new lover groan lightly, next she moved down to kiss the base of him, looking up to find his half lidded amber eyes watching her peacefully. She moved up the large muscle dragging her tongue along it as she went until she reached the tip, and without warning engulfed as much of his length into her mouth as she could, and heard the loud gasp when she did.

As she moved her head back and forth slowly, his large hands found her hair and buried them in it; deep sighs filled the night air as Ardyn threw his head back in pleasure, making her own arousal worse.

Aurora was surprised when Ardyn pulled her head back after a few minutes, she looked up worrying that she’d done something wrong, or nicked him with one of her teeth but when he smiled and got to his knees with her she knew everything was fine.

“You have a talented mouth.” He whispered into her ear as he began kissing her neck again. “But… Your needs are greater than mine.” He sensed she was about to protest so he put a finger over her lips, then moved to face her finding an amusing pout on her lips. His fingers brushed over her soft red lips, becoming entranced with the way they felt. Harshly pulling himself out his daze he made her lie back on the pillows again and rejoined her, pushing her silky legs further apart to let him sit between them comfortably. “Now…” He grazed her right thigh before pushing her leg up more, “About your…” His fingers slid over her hairless mound and down into the very wet pool. “…” The words were there but they faded on his tongue the moment he realised how wet she was.

Aurora saw how taken aback he was and gave a sheepish smile, but when he gave a low growl and pushed two fingers into her she gave a soft moan.

“My goddess…” He murmured as he kissed the inside of her leg a moment later. “How wet you are…” More kisses trailing closer to the fingers that slowly began sliding in and out of her, her breath deepening. “So…” He gave a small gentle bite, then a kiss. “Incredibly…” He moved to her clit and gave a long solitary lick, making her jump. “Sexy.” He gave another throaty groan that sounded like a growl and began licking her wet folds, humming appreciatively as he started to suck the small nub making the vibrations pass into her.

“Ardyn… Ardyn…” Aurora moaned as his fingers moved, her body arching and aching for him. She had to have him! She couldn’t wait any longer, not with his slick hot tongue rolling over her already wet folds. “Ardyn.” She called with a more resolute tone, making him stop and move up to her face looking intoxicated. She pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply and moaned into the kiss as she enjoyed the taste of herself on him. She loved it so much she licked his lips clean, which he seemed to enjoy too.

“I love the way you taste.” He said hushed. “I adore how you feel.” He told her as his hand moved over her again. “I want you.” He told her in a sexy whisper while pushing his hips down to her, his hard cock sliding between her very wet lips, making an unexpected moan come from her. Seeing that she was especially sensitive to this he began rocking his hips back and forth, letting his cock glide over her clit again and again.

“Oh Ardyn…” Aurora moaned, her insides churning and writhing. “Please…” She pleaded, feeling the itch only he could satisfy drive her mad. “I need you.”

“Ah…” He sighed into her neck, still rubbing himself against her, enjoying himself. “Do better than that.”

“Ardyn please… fuck me.” She gasped as his hard hot cock slid over her again. “Please, please. Make love to me.” She moaned breathlessly, pushing her own hips up to his not caring that she was begging him to take her.

“Mmm, much better…” He chimed and pulled back to look at her. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“YES!” She all but screamed in frustration and lust. “Ple—ase! I need you. I’ve needed you for what feels like forever...”

At this he smiled, pulled his hips back and pushed towards her opening, not needing to guide himself in because she was sopping wet and he was as hard as a rock.

The moment she felt the hot head slowly push into her she stopped breathing, but he stopped and her eyes went wide. Why had he stopped?! She felt herself becoming wetter with each second as he again decided to tease her, leaving the tip of his large head sitting barely inside her.

“Once more my dear.” He smirked evilly. “I’m not actually sure I heard you the first time or second time.”

Aurora felt like she was on the verge of chopping him in half, but grit her teeth and bared it.

“I. WANT. YOU. INSIDE. ME.” She said angrily, punctuating every word. “Ple---a---se!”

“You want me…” He whispered in his most seductive tone, as he looked deep into her eyes. “To make love to you?”

“Yes.” She whispered desperately.

“You want me to… fuck, you?” He purred deliberately, still keeping his eyes locked to her.

“Yes!” Aurora breathed lustfully, and the moment the word had barely left her lips he pushed into her. She couldn’t have stopped the loud moan even if she’d tried, she even heard him give his own groan.

Her back arched and legs curled around his back tightly, the feeling of Ardyn’s huge member filling her made her toes curl. She was full to the brim, Ardyn stretching her perfectly.

“Ho’my…” She sighed over and over like a mantra, her fingers dug into his back, holding on to him for dear life, but what made her mind melt and her body all the more aroused was his shallow breaths in her ear, obviously her tight insides was getting to him too.

Ardyn closed his eyes tight as he pushed into her heavenly body, but wasn’t expecting her to feel so snug, she obviously hadn’t been with many men before… or they’d been small. He moaned alongside her in the initial moment, but didn’t understand why he was finding it so hard to keep himself together. He’d been with many virgins in his time, and he’d been horribly rough with them but it had never felt like this. He had been with many women full stop and nothing had felt like this… This, this was something else.

Something inside him felt like it was glowing whereas it was usually steeped in darkness, his breath felt lost on her as well as in her, as her body curled up to his he felt his bending back into hers, he could feel his dark heart beating along with hers which was full of light, and never dreamed he would feel like this with her.

Once he’d gathered his mind together and she’d gotten used to his size he pulled back to kiss her, sliding out slowly to push back in just as leisurely, he felt her face scrunch up minutely as he kissed her, her walls squeezing around him as he pulled out again and she gave a small squeak.

“Am I hurting you?” He found himself asking, feeling out of character and more like his old, original self.

She shook her head.

“The opposite.” She breathed hastily, also noticing the change in his charismatic character. “You feel more than amazing…”

His wine-coloured hair fell into his face as he moved closer to her, scooping her up into his arms slightly as he slowly continued pushing into her, he felt her warm lips begin kissing his shoulder as he held her close, goosebumps rose over his skin as it felt like warm electric currents buzzing through his skin wherever her lips touched.

Aurora was totally drunk, her mind now only full of a blissful mist that smelt, looked, tasted and felt like Ardyn. Every move he made drove her mad, and the more she felt herself being lost the more she held on to him, but the more her fingers dug into her lovers back the harder his hips pushed into hers.

Aurora’s desperate nails and hot fingers dug into his skin, making him want to love her harder. Whatever mysterious thing she was doing to him, he wanted to do back. But he refused to waste this time, and refused to fuck her brains out as hard and as fast as he could even though every part of him wanted to more than anything, so he remained in his slow but hard strokes relishing every second, and every moan she made. Again he found himself wondering how he’d become so sentimental, but it all felt so right.

As their blissful union continued on its slow tantric path Ardyn decided to pull out of her until the head of his now wet cock lay just inside her and pushed back in fast and hard, he didn’t use all his strength in case she couldn’t take it, but when she cried out arching her back up to him he smiled and looked into her eyes.

“You like it hard?” He growled pulling out to slam back into her, and just as before she cried out without complaint, knowing she liked this he did it over and over again achieving a shriek each time.

“Harder!” Aurora whisper screamed seductively into his ear before giving him a quick bite on the shoulder, compelling Ardyn to purr into her skin and in turn bite her back. A long loud scream rolled out of her mouth as Ardyn took her words seriously, testing the water with a fierce thrust, and then began to forcefully plow into her once he knew she could endure him hitting her cervix each time, and her screams and loud moans kept flying into the night.

 _Meanwhile back at the ruins…_ Biggs and Wedge looked to one another after hearing screams in the distance and thought the ruins a haunted freakish place, both shuffled on the spot while the repeating ominous screams echoed through the swampland and trees.

“I know I said I wanted to make you scream, but I had no idea…” He told her in a growl after slowing to an almost normal pace. Once more he attacked her neck, sucking on it harder knowing he would mark her and not caring, and by the moan that came from her she didn’t either. An animalistic fury came over him suddenly and he felt his own fingers and short nails dragging down her back, she groaned in pain but it just made her flee to his lips, kissing him with the same animal impulse he seemed to hold.

They were both feeding and fuelling each other’s passion.

“Ardyn.” Aurora moaned after breaking their kiss. “Ardyn… Ardyn…” Her head rocked from side to side. “You’re…” She sighed. “Oh my gods…” She sounded pained but it was the intense pleasure clouding her mind, but he shushed her gently and kissed her neck fervidly.

“I could kiss you forever.” He mumbled through the licks and sucks of her flesh. “I could make love to you…” He kissed her mouth. “I would worship you…” He said as he quickly bent down to take her nipples in his mouth, giving each a hearty sultry kiss. “As a Goddess.”

Aurora didn’t know how to take his words, he sounded serious, but in the heat of the moment she wondered if he wasn’t just making the moment more intense, but his words were soon whisked from her mind as his thrusts became heavier again and she could feel herself building to release.

Ardyn thrust his hips into hers harder and harder, her small squeaks and gasps got louder and more frequent, and her insides tightened around his thick girth. He knew instantly that she was close to tipping over the edge, when he buried himself inside her to the hilt with a single rough push she cried out and shivered in his strong arms, and whimpered.

“There?” He growled. “So de---ep…” He drawled in her ear, making her shudder again. Pulling back very slightly he pushed upwards into her, and boy did she cry out as he felt her clench around him ever more. Smirking darkly he continued the harsh deep yet shallow brutal thrusts to her cervix, until she started to shake beneath him.

“Ardyn… Ardyn! Ardyn, Ardyn….” She mewled over and over, as she felt her vision darken, darkness forcing its way around the edges of her sight, her core beginning to cramp and pulse. “I… I’m going to cum! Ardyn I… I can’t stop it!” She cried not wanting to orgasm without him, her nails really starting to make a mark on his beautifully sculpted back as her hands started to cease up with her impending orgasm.

“Cum for me…” He growled in her ear as he pistoned deep into her core, and as the words met her ears she cried his name in a wailing scream which echoed throughout Vesperpool. He held her tightly as her head thrashed from side to side as her orgasm came in strong torrid waves, her nails clawed into his shoulders and dragged down his spine, her back arching beneath him, her legs gripped him like a vice and her body shook and writhed, whilst her insides clamped around him, feeling like they were trying to suck his soul from his cock.

It was too much for him, her screams, the way her body quaked, her tight insides constricting, he gave an almighty groan as he came alongside her, throbbing and pumping every ounce of cum into her thirsting womb vigorously with a final fierce thrust.

 


	10. 10

** Chapter 10 **

 

Vesperpool’s night air was once again deathly silent, the eerie screams and ghastly wails Biggs and Wedge had heard died out some time ago, and all seemed normal, except for the two bodies on the North Bank of the grand lake still locked in a tight embrace.

The two didn’t know how long they’d been lying there holding each other, letting their hearts and breathing go back to a steady pace, but unwilling to untangle from each other. They both traced lazy kisses over each other, bathing in the afterglow of their passionate love making until Ardyn placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

“That was delightful.” He admitted quietly.

“It really was.” She replied softly touching his face soothingly.

Moments later Ardyn slipped from her arms and rolled over onto her left where he reached for something Aurora couldn’t see, swiftly with the flick of his wrist his long coat came down over them, his right arm scooped under Aurora’s neck making her scoot closer to his warm body, resting her head in the crook of his arm.

After getting settled Aurora’s eyes travelled upwards to the big inky sky above, and let her tired eyes roam over the stars as her mind felt far away within the depths of the unknown universe, quiet and peaceful.

“I never asked you.” Ardyn spoke, his voice hushed. “How did you acquire your enhanced lightning abilities?”

“Oh…” She sighed becoming very tense. “That.” But she could feel Ardyn stirring to look at her, obviously sensing her hesitance to talk.

“You wish not to say?”

“I… can…” She could feel her heart begin to beat a bit too fast. “But I don’t know if I should… It’s a bit of an odd story.” She felt his chest rumble in a curious hum. “Basically, it was a gift.”

“Hm. I see… Someone else shares the same adoration I do…” He commented. “I must say I’m very jealous.”

Aurora couldn’t help but laugh lightly, and nudge his ribs.

“No, no, it was nothing like that…” She laughed as she rolled onto her front to look at him. “It was more of a _‘protect Noct’_ , kind of thing.”

“Even so… whoever gave you that power must have had some great potential their selves.” His eyes skimmed over her face, checking her twinkling blue-green eyes and picking up she wasn’t lying.

“Oh, sure they did. But…” She shrugged. “No romantic escapades with them.” She shook her head and couldn’t help but imagine elderly Ramuh trying to court her, which made her face sour at the thought.

“That is good news then.” Ardyn smiled pulling her on top of him. “I would so hate to be the other man.” He said watching Aurora roll her eyes. “Now, now.” He scolded with a deep smirk. “Don’t be rude.”

“And what are you going to do if I am?” She asked back sassily.

“Well, first I think a good spanking would be in order.” He replied lightly tapping her butt cheeks; Aurora acted surprised and bit her bottom lip seductively. “More torturous forms of teasing your beautiful body would suffice as second.” He said finally running his hand up her back.

“That sounds like fun though.” She admitted innocently before putting her head down on his shoulder where he turned and kissed her forehead, making her feel warm inside.

“May I ask… an embarrassing question?” Aurora finally asked almost half an hour later after she’d been stewing on it.

“Of course.”

“Do you feel… comfortable with me?”

“Hm…” He pondered shortly. “Yes. I am… Oddly so in fact.”

Aurora raised her head to look down at him.

“It feels like something fits with us… Like a puzzle?”

Ardyn watched her speak and frowned, that was what he’d thought when they were being intimate.

“And the odd familiarity again.” She remarked, and he hummed in agreeance.

Silence fell for a second time while they just relaxed into each other again.

“Do you believe in past lives?” Aurora asked curiously. “I do.” She disclosed, although she had proof through Ramuh that this was true, but even before Ramuh she’d always believed in reincarnation all because of her love of the ancient tales, she believed her passion was derived from previous lives lived specifically in those times, and apparently her theory had been correct.

“I’m not entirely sure.” He gazed up at the stars and then back to Aurora who was watching him pensively. “I have encountered many an individual over the years who have sworn they are reincarnates of lost ancient civilisations… But alas, we will never know for certain.”

The two descended into silence after their discussion and Aurora fell asleep curled up on Ardyn’s chest.

“Aurora…”

“Go away…”

“Aurora.”

“Seriously, let me sleep.”

A sigh came to her ears before something soft and spiky attacked her, not hurting but tickling.

Her blurred eyes opened to find Ardyn kissing her shoulder.

“What are you doing?” She grumbled, letting her eyes focus in the dark.

“You wouldn’t wake.” He pouted. “I had no idea how to rouse you.”

“Why ARE we Rousing me?” She croaked waspishly. “It’s still night.”

“Well we can’t stay here all night, you’ll freeze.”

Aurora frowned at him with a dissatisfied glare, but he just smiled in his usual way and began getting dressed, handing back her clothes as he found them.

“Ew.” Aurora muttered as she plucked her pants from her tights, her lacy underwear soaked through and cold with her juices. “I’m not putting these on.” She sighed and looked to her Chocobo who looked as upset as she did for being woken up. “I hope you don’t mind me going commando.” She told Althea apologetically, but the Chocobo didn’t understand… thankfully.

“You did make quite the mess didn’t you?” Ardyn whispered into her ear as he snuck up to her, noticing a visible shiver pass through her as his breath passed over her bruised neck.

“It was your fault.” She answered as she bent down to attempt the damp tights.

Five minutes later they were re-dressed and mounting their chocobo's again, both crossing the lake back to the mainland side by side in silence.

“Where to now, my liege?” Aurora asked sarcastically once they reached land but quickly frowned as Ardyn looked to her as if she’d said something shocking. “What?” He shook his head, replacing the odd expression with a smirk.

“Follow me.”

He led the two of them up the cliff side of Vesperpool, off on a track she didn’t know existed which wound around the mountain and to a hidden place Ardyn called Myrlwood, leaving their Chocobo’s behind as they couldn’t traverse inside the small hidden forest with such large birds in tow, and continued on foot with Ardyn leading the way.

The journey to the spot he was taking her wasn’t easy to reach as it was night, hordes of daemons were out to play and other fun creatures that took refuge in the woods prowled the night greens ready to eliminate trespassers should they be willing to venture into such a place.

It was strange as it was just the two of them fighting side by side, Ardyn being an experienced fighter, more than she was, so when compared to fighting with four men who were still very clumsy in battle it was a very welcome and pleasant change for her. She didn’t have to run around like a headless chicken trying to cover and heal her friends, hoping and praying it wasn’t the day one of them died, and she didn’t have to carry the team.

Aurora felt herself falling further into his rabbit hole the longer they fought together, admiring him all the more as they slayed the daemons one by one with an easy flowing fluidity, it was almost like they’d been fighting together for years and knew each other’s movements and style like it was their own.

After one very quick battle with some Imps she found herself gazing at him, considering her thoughts; she wanted to be by his side… instead of her boys. It felt like she belonged with him and it broke her heart to betray herself and brothers with such thoughts and feelings, but she couldn’t help the way she was feeling.

Through the rest of the trek to the campsite Ardyn noticed how quiet Aurora had been, and knew it wasn’t from sleep deprivation or lack of food. He found himself actually worrying about her, and again felt the small hint of his original self from thousands of years ago re-emerging.

“Oh my gods…” Aurora whispered in awe at the Myrlwood Falls. “How do you know about this place?” She asked the man standing next to her who shrugged. “This is a hidden gem!” She spun around in a slow circle marvelling at it.

After Aurora had calmed down from the thrilling Falls, she and Ardyn took refuge near the camp fire.

Aurora sat between Ardyn’s legs as he leaned back on a rock, she leaning back into his chest with his arms around her comfortably, and again sleep washed over her.

Music abruptly blared from her pocket and Aurora yelped in surprise sitting up out of breath through fright, angrily sighing after realising it was just her phone.

“Oh, great.” She groaned after fishing the small device out of her coats pocket, tapping the screen lightly to answer reluctantly. “Hey… Noct.” She greeted sleepily. “Er, yeah… No. I’m not at Lestallum.” She grimaced as he spoke. “Well I thought you were gonna be in those ruins for at least a few days, so I found some good training grounds, and accidentally stumbled upon some ancient building so I thought it might be a lost tomb of one of the Kings.”

“Such a liar.” Ardyn purred quietly into her ear from behind her, making her bite her bottom lip as he began giving her butterfly kisses up and down her neck while squeezing her around the middle, trying to bring her closer although she was as near as she could be.

“No.” She sighed as the kisses were melting her. “It’s okay. I can find my way to you.” She tried to shrug Ardyn off as he continued his affectionate assault. “Really…” She was starting to lose her temperament as he laid sweet kiss after kiss. “Just text me where you’ll be and I’ll meet you there.” He tipped her head to the side and began sucking on her neck. “Hey, no, no. The---the---the chancellor took very good care of me…”

“Yes I did.” He whispered into her skin, continuing his mischievous game.

“No, he was a-a-a gentleman, and no he didn’t try anything…” Aurora explained lying through her teeth, a small dark chuckle came from behind her and she gritted her teeth.

“How would they like to know how I… fucked… your brains out?” He taunted in the same seductive whisper, knowing it drove her mad from the way her body reacted.

“Oh am I gonna murder you!” Aurora scolded in a whisper, taking the phone away from her mouth to face him.

“Rura?” The voice called from the end of the phone.

“Yeah?” She quickly responded putting the phone back to her ear. “Well has Gladio returned?” She sighed and clenched her jaw, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place – or rather her Brothers and Ardyn. “Well… how about this? You wait in Lestallum for Gladio, and I’ll head to the Cape, where I will wait in the area for you… And… and then we…” Her mind zoned out as Ardyn had started massaging her boobs through her top whilst still sucking at her neck like a vampire. “We go… Lest…alum… I mean… The boat… We take the boat together… to… to…” She was losing the fight, and Ardyn found it hilarious.

“You’re losing it.” He hummed, but wasn’t expecting the elbow that made a sharp impact into his ribcage.

“Altissia!” Aurora started again brighter, feeling less drugged.

“Rura, are you alright? You don’t seem yourself.” Ardyn heard someone say on the other end of the call and silently laughed, this time receiving an elbow to the stomach.

“You woke me up, I'm still groggy is all. So it’s settled!” She told the Prince without waiting for an answer. “I’ll go to the Cape and wait for the next few days for you boys to catch back up, and then we’ll go to Altissia together.” Noctis and the others agreed, and said their goodbyes, and then she rounded on the literal devil on her shoulder.

“What?” He asked innocently, flashing his best sardonic puppy dog eyes.

“You are in so much trouble young man!” She almost shouted as she turned in his lap and straddled his legs, slapping him lightly on the arm.

“Oh don’t be like that.” He smirked. “I only wanted dear Noctis to know how well I’ve been treating you.”

She had to bite her bottom lip before she either attacked him with rough kisses or slapped him.

How could he make her so angry and turned on at the same time?!

“Anyway…” He purred, pulling her close. “What happened to _‘my liege’_?”

Aurora choked on her laugh, and spluttered a little as she tried to find her breath again.

“You’re impossible.” She finally told him with a smile. “And you don’t deserve a, _‘my liege’_ now.”

“You wouldn’t want me any other way.” He smirked, and she rolled her eyes agreeing silently. “I think we have a few more days together by the sounds of your little tête-à-tête.”

“Um…” She didn’t know what to say, she had indeed put Noct off in high hopes Ardyn would stick with her for a few more days and she wasn’t proud of it, but desperately wanted to spend more time with him. “You’ll stay with me… For a bit longer then?” She asked him looking down to his chest feeling embarrassed.

Ardyn took her chin between his thumb and finger, and pulled it up so she was looking into his eyes, then kissed her softly in response to her question, letting her know his answer.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Aurora woke early to find herself very much alone, confused she called out for her mysterious lover but when no response came she began looking around the campsite for a note or any sign of the reason he’d left, but when none was found she kicked herself hard for thinking whatever she was feeling was being reciprocated back.

She felt so foolish! Of course he’d do this! She was just a floozy!

In one last attempt at finding a reason for being left she traversed through the entire Myrlwood areas, fighting dangerous creatures solo in hopes of finding something to explain, trying to cling to any false hope that she hadn’t been used, that there was some simple explanation but was disheartened to find nothing.

As she left the mysterious Myrlwood Aurora called her brothers in shame and guilt and told them she would be returning to Lestallum within the day, telling them that what she’d thought was a Royal Tomb had turned out to be a dud. The three seemed more than happy to have her coming back, and so after re-calling Althea she set off towards Lestallum, alone.

The reunion with her brothers made her happier than she’d felt for that entire day, and they told her all about what had transpired down in the ruins at Vesperpool, and how ultra creepy it was.

The day passed somewhat quickly and the light was already starting to fade as she sipped coffee outside one of Lestallum’s café’s with Prompto and Ignis, Noctis had fallen asleep in the hotel like usual and Gladio still hadn’t returned.

“So!” Prompto chirped happily putting a hand on Aurora’s shoulder. “What did you get up to?”

Aurora’s eyes closed briefly and her heart thumped.

“I told you, I thought I’d found a hidden tomb… but it just turned out to be an old ruin.”

“You aren’t a very convincing liar.” Ignis replied over the tops of his glasses studying her face. “What did the Chancellor do?”

Aurora shook her head forcing a smile, her heart doing twenty to the dozen.

“Nothing.” She told him breathlessly, her mind hearing Ardyn’s voice whispering _‘liar’_ in her ear once more. “Really… I just,” She sighed and looked into her lap. “I feel so guilty, for having left you.”

“Come on!” Prompto quickly jumped. “You had no choice! Ardyn made it that way so we’d be separated.” A light blush came to the blondes face. “Although, Aranea was a great help.”

“Though, she was nothing on you.” Ignis quipped quickly seeing Aurora sadden.

“I’m… still guilty.” Aurora mumbled sadly, _‘if only they knew…’_.

Ignis was the first to leave for bed with a stifled yawn, leaving Prompto and Aurora alone at last.

“Rura?” Prompto whispered calmly five minutes after Ignis had left. “What happened?” He insisted. “There’s a look on your face you can’t shake…”

“Prompto…” She sighed, hating his tone when he was being serious, she could barely hide anything from him when he was like this. “I can’t.” She was expecting him to push her for information like usual, but instead he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, showing her everything would be okay. “Look, don’t tell the others… But I’ll admit I’m not speaking the whole truth… there was no ruin, I trust you to keep it a secret.”

“Ardyn,” Prompto started with a cautious tone. “He-He didn’t hurt you did he?”

Aurora couldn’t stop the small smile that came to her face, and shook her head.

“He didn’t…” Prompto gripped her hand tighter. “He didn’t try to… rape, you did he?”

“Oh gods no!” She exclaimed wide eyed. “It was nothing like that.” She smiled, and he nodded, and Aurora felt the love she had for her little brother bloom in her chest like a lily in the summer sun.

The two sat for a long time at the café while Prompto told Aurora all about Aranea in depth and how she compared to Cindy, Aurora had to smile because he was just so keen about the two women, and so enthusiastic.

As the night rolled on the two descended into silence, it was only when Aurora’s phone began to buzz on the table they both jumped.

 _‘Unknown number’_ , she frowned and picked up the device.

“Hello?”

“Goddess?…”

Her face fell and her heart froze, and she looked to Prompto who was gazing at her with keen interest.

“Er…” She squeaked, motioning that she had to take this in private before scrambling to her feet, making a swift exit. “Are you trying to get me into trouble?!” She finally hissed, making her feet carry her across the pavements and tarmac swiftly.

“Oh…” Ardyn groaned over the line. “Don’t be that way… After all the fun we had together.”

Aurora bit her lip as she moved down to the view point, leaning up against the wall to look out at the view.

“You left me with no explanation of where you’d gone.” She seethed. “You used me!”

“You didn’t receive my message?” His voice asked, but sounded like it was right behind her.

“What message?”

“The one I left with one of my men…” He told her impassively. “Telling you I had urgent business to attend to.”

Again the voice was exceptionally close, frowning and closing her eyes she sighed heavily pulling the phone from her ear, ending the call with a single tap.

“You are always so perceptive.”

“What are you doing here?” She asked in a sigh without looking behind her, the feeling of being defeated weighed heavily on her chest as she heard his boots thud across the stone behind her.

“I came for you, of course.” He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. “Imagine my surprise to learn you’d come back here of all places.”

“Well can you blame me? I thought you’d used me and left.” She told him honestly, as she felt herself melting into his arms once more, and hating herself for it as the guilt of who he was bore on her mind again now that she was with the others once more.

“A one night stand?” Ardyn resounded aghast. “Oh that is certainly not what you are.” He kissed her shoulder. “I assure you.” He moved closer to her ear and gave another light kiss. “You are much more important to me.”

Aurora frowned as she felt her heart bleeding, again feeling completely torn; her friends who were the Empire’s enemy sat in the Hotel not far, she fought with them against the Empire… yet here she was within the arms of the enemy, feeling herself falling for him easily, completely… and entirely.

The overwhelming feeling of shame swallowed her whole again.

“What now?” She found herself asking through half lidded eyes.

“Why not show me your room at the Leville?” He offered smirking into her hair as he took in her tarty elderberry and grapefruit scent that made his mouth water. “I’ll behave myself.”

“We’ll have to wait for Prompto to go back first, or how else am I going to sneak you in?”

“Let us take a seat for now then.” Ardyn offered, and dragged his beloved to the nearest bench and sat with her watching stars for some time before they made their way back to the Hotel.

 

* * *

 

Even though Aurora’s best judgement screamed at her not to take him with her, she did and surprisingly lady luck was on their side as nobody saw them slip into the lobby and up the stairs of the hotel, the corridors on the upper floors were also empty as everyone was in bed at the late hour.

Sneaking past the boys rooms she began pleading with the gods to let her pass without anyone seeing her sneak the Chancellor of Niflheim into her room, once the door was closed and locked tight she breathed a sigh of relief and rested her forehead on the door, at least sneaking the man into the building had been much easier than anticipated.

“Don’t you like sneaking around?” Ardyn asked her quietly. “The excitement…” He taunted her. “The adrenaline rush?”

“No. Sneaking around isn’t my thing. I abhor lying… and the worst part is that they know I’m lying.”

“Then let me alleviate your guilt.” He told her softly as he took her into his arms, feeling her become putty the moment he enveloped her, remembering a long lost memory of the last time he’d done something similar to a loved one.

“Why can’t I say no to you?” Aurora whined as she turned within his arms to look into his amber eyes, but as she did her head fell forwards and her body collapsed beneath her, the memorable feeling of darkness crept into her vision as she tried hard to cling to reality. “No…” She begged in a whisper. “Not now…”

Oblivion, cold and dark, the distant rumbling of angry thunder, a shockwave clapped through the darkness.

“My child, you are in grave danger.”

Lightning flashed, and the elderly man appeared.

“Ramuh.” She commented sounding more than unhappy.

 “The man you are lain with is not who you believe him to be. I come to warn you, continue down this path and you will not like where it leads.”

“Tell me then, who is he?” But the God didn’t speak. “Why are you so reluctant to tell me?” She shouted angered, as the Astral began to fade away like a bluish ghost.

“Aurora.”

Her eyes reopened, and she looked around finding Ardyn gazing down at her with an expression of concern, she was shaking and now lying on the soft bed in her room.

“What happened to you?” He asked, as she begun staring at him weirdly. “You mumbled the Fulgarian’s name before you collapsed.”

“It…” She stammered as her heartbeat was erratic. “Was nothing.” She sat up and closed her eyes trying to ignore the Gods words; _‘he isn’t who you believe him to be’_ , what had he meant?

“It didn’t look like nothing.” Ardyn insisted.

“I keep having these… flashes.” She confessed. “I end up passing out every time they happen.”

Ardyn stared at the woman before him and frowned, the flashes sounded suspiciously like the warnings the Gods gave their messengers, and with her new found lightning abilities. _‘Surely not.’_ He thought scornfully as he watched her shaking hands ball into fists but continue quivering.

Could she possibly be a messenger of Ramuh?

 

* * *

 

Shadows danced around the pasty hotel room as the night faded and daylight began to shine through the curtains, Aurora and Ardyn smiled at each other through tired eyes as the two hadn’t slept much at all having spent the night in a constant unrelenting love making marathon.

Ardyn had been surprised at how much the angel in his arms could take, and wondered if it was possible that she even had a limit. She was maddeningly amorous, always wanting more, just like him.

“When did morning happen?” Aurora uttered throatily, her darkly shadowed eyes finding Ardyn’s whose didn’t look tired at all.

“When the sun rose.” He told her with a smirk, watching her nose crinkle as she pulled a face at him.

Aurora was about to open her mouth to speak when the door of her room suddenly knocked loudly, and the two in the bed turned towards it, Aurora absolutely horrified.

“Hey Rura! There’s some trouble at the power plant, we’re gonna see if we can help.” Prompto called.

“Okay!” She shouted back wide eyed. “I’m gonna stay here and let you guys do all the work for once!”

Grumbling voices from behind the door began to fade as the footsteps went away.

“You do deserve a break.” Ardyn softly told her as she shuffled closer to him, pulling the bed sheets up over them. “You have been so over worked the last few hours.” He smirked darkly. “I’m surprised you can move.”

“Yeah, me too.” Aurora smiled kissing the middle of his godlike chest.

“I might have to rectify that.” He smiled as Aurora’s eyebrows rose in surprise and delight. “What say you my Goddess? One more endeavour before we part?”

 “Hmm…” Aurora stretched and yawned wide. “Are you sure you could handle it?” She smirked. “Aren’t you a little tired?”

Ardyn grinned darkly quickly pushing her down to crawl on top of her before attacking her dark pink lips again, his right hand skimmed down her body before finding her extremely wet folds, and moaned into the kiss feeling her smile giddily.

“You amaze me.” He mumbled between kisses. “Always… so… ready…. For me.” His last words were followed by his two fingers pushing into her making her moan on his lips.

“You have a profound effect on me… You make me yearn for you constantly.” She told him as his fingers gently rocked in and out of her. “You make me wet just by looking at me… let alone everything else.”

“Mmm…” He growled. “Kitten.”

“Do you think we could we skip the foreplay this time? If this is the last time I get to be with you for awhile I want you in me as much as I can now.”

 No words exchanged as the two sighed in ecstasy as they became one, their hips meeting each others in slow paced thrusts, after the night’s fast and hard antics it seemed Ardyn thought an easier ride to end their time together would suffice, however Aurora was very wrong, he’d lulled her into a false sense of security.

Sitting up he slowly drew his erect member from her and smirked, grabbing her waist he pulled her up with force and made her turn away from him on all fours. Lining up with her soaking entrance he drove into her with more force than he’d previously used on her before, gaining a loud scream from the unsuspecting Aurora. Once more he pulled out of her slowly only to slam back into her again, and for the second time she called out with a scream.

Aurora could barely think or breathe as the man fucking her doggy style plunged in and out of her as hard as he could, when he’d said he wanted another chance to make her unable to walk she’d just assumed he’d wanted to have regular sex with her again, not actually try.

She also couldn’t help but be thankful her brothers had left the hotel, because there would be no way she’d be able to explain her cries of pleasure, or any of this if they’d busted in and found them together.

Her hips and bum cheeks bounced off him as he sawed in and out of her forcefully again and again, and it didn’t matter how hard she was trying to keep her cries in because he knew she didn’t want to make a noise, which only made the beast in him try harder to make her cry out, and it worked.

Ardyn’s large hands squeezed each of Aurora’s pale bum cheeks as he watched his cock easily slide in and out of her tight heaven, his large muscle dripped with her juices that he loved so much, she always tasted so sweet; it was his personal nectar.

Giving her a spank he took his grip up to her hips and held on tight, his fingers digging in so hard they would leave bruises.

“I hope you’re ready…” He warned, his eyes flashed and turned yellow.

Aurora felt the pressure of the hands on her hips and winced, it actually hurt, she was about to tell him to let up but he suddenly started jack hammering into her ferociously which took her mind off the smarting pain, and the curious smell of sulphur attacked her nose out of nowhere.

“Ardyn!” She cried out trying hard not to fall over as his maddening thrusts were beginning to make her legs shake, she was about to crumble beneath him like a sculpture made of sand, until one of his strong arms quickly caught her around the waist as she cried out again after an extremely hard blow, her legs giving way but he raised her up on to her knees, so she was kneeling with her back flush against his chest.

“My apologies.” He whispered into her ear as her head lolled backwards on to his chest deliriously. “Am I being too rough?” He simpered, slowing his hips down to fuck her slowly again.

“Ard… yn.” She croaked, her body feeling extremely weak now. “Doh… stahp…”

“My nymph you aren’t making any sense.”

“Don’t… stop.” Aurora repeated stronger but breathless.

His hips began moving steadily faster, his hands flew over her soft sweaty body to rest on her bouncing boobs, squeezing them roughly he quickly gained speed again, his lust was taking over and he couldn’t stop himself from taking her like a ravenous animal again, taking her as hard and as fast as he could.

“Ah---h!” Aurora moaned in delirium. “You’re a god!” She whisper screamed. “You’re a god!”

“Oh, I’m more than that…” He told her, slowing his ruthless thrusts so he could kiss and bite her shoulders, back and neck, relishing in her blissful moans.

“I love how you fill me up.”

“You like how my large cock fills you?” Ardyn hummed in a low tone; he’d found out over the night by an accident she’d made that dirty talk turned her on. Placing a long lick up her neck, which made her wet walls tighten around him, he briefly remembered the moment…

They’d both been close to orgasm and in the heat of the moment Aurora had her eyes closed but had started to murmur words he hadn’t been able to hear until he thrust harder and she became louder: _‘Cum in my cunt! I want your cum in my cunt!’_ She gasped as her own words reached her ears, her hands clasped over her mouth in shock, and her eyes shot open to look up at him who stopped to look down at her in his own shock and commented that she had a filthy mouth, but smirked anyway. Aurora then admitted that she had always been turned on by the worst of words in bed with a vibrant blush, and he too liked dirty talk so it was a win-win…

“Hmm… your lips on my neck...” Her insides squirmed, and without having to ask for it he began sucking the already bruised flesh of her neck, he knew by now that any form of suction made her become animalistic and passionate, and along with filthy words it was a recipe to make her orgasm easily.

“I can feel you squeezing my cock Aurora…” He grumbled into her hair, as he slid his hand down over her abdomen. “I can feel your tight cunt sucking me.” The worst of words made her tighten all the more, it seemed the girl loved the filthiest of words the most and couldn’t get enough of him whispering it to her.

“Yes.” Came her small squeak when his fingers found her clit and began rubbing in circular motions.

“Mmm, I do love it when you cum… the way your body shakes and shivers…” He went in closer to her ear, purposefully making his breath tickle her neck. “The way you scream my name…”

That did it, he had her now, her mind was a second away from breaking, and her love would overflow so he picked up his pace.

She clamped her eyes shut as the feeling was now too intense, all their nightly activities had obviously caught up and made her body overly sensitive. However, it didn’t take long before the familiar heating sensation to quell, and her insides were narrowing, beginning to clamp down.

“Do you want me to fill you with my cum?” Ardyn suddenly asked in her ear breathlessly. “Do you want me to fill you up until your bursting with me?” He growled through gritted teeth.

Aurora’s eyes rolled back into her head as she roared _‘yes’_ to his question, her orgasm thundered through her, splicing her from top to bottom originating from Ardyn’s place within her as he too gave a loud primal groan of his own, his hot member spurting untold amounts of his seed inside her until it was spilling out, overflowing on to the bed below.

The two fell to the bed panting, Aurora heavily flushed eyes glazed still elsewhere, and Ardyn reclaimed his breath with a satisfied smile on his face knowing she truly would have a hard time moving after that.

 


	11. 11

** Chapter 11 **

 

The violet haired Chancellor walked through one of the many Imperial bases with an impassive expression on his face, all preparations for the assault on the Hydrean were going well and as planned, and were ready to move out within the next day if needed.

As he strolled around he found himself thinking more and more of his black haired Goddess back in Lestallum with the young Prince Noctis, she had almost begged him to stay even though it was impossible for him to do so.

Her group knew he was the enemy now, which posed a problem for her but as for him, he didn’t care if they knew about their close relationship, it was none of their business after all and it wasn’t like she’d stopped fighting with them against the empire. Not only that, Gladiolus the Prince’s shield had rejoined their party from his little trip to his old friend Gilgamesh, and now the boat crossing was inevitable so they really couldn’t be together until Altissia… that’s if there was anything left of the grand city by the time he was done, but in the meantime he would lure her to him if he could.

Ardyn then found himself wondering how Aurora would react when she eventually found out who he truly was, what he’d done, and was about to do… and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, it bothered him deeply, there would be no chance in hell she would accept him after that, and once again he would find himself in deeper loathing and mourning for things loved and lost.

But since when did he care?

Why was she making him feel like this?

The feelings he had were foreign to him, they hadn’t occurred in two thousand years.

He frowned darkly and gave his traditional menacing smirk at nothing in particular, urging himself to get a grip, to think of her in any other way than loving… angry, murderous, but it didn’t matter, no matter how he felt or thought, the moment he turned it on Aurora any hostility vanished.

He sighed, had he fallen for her that badly so quickly?

 _‘Yes.’_ A voice said in his head. _‘She reminds you of her, but you know that She is the One.’_

 

* * *

 

The team was back together again and had finally reached Cape Caem in one piece, or almost in one piece; Gladio had returned with more monster cuts to his face and chest, and Aurora for _‘unknown’_ reasons was finding it extremely hard to walk even though she’d used a Hi-Potion to try and help her unflattering and uncomfortable waddle. Her excuse had been: _‘all the Chocobo riding had rubbed her thighs…’_ and she was pretty sure everyone but Gladio had bought the excuse, however he didn’t say a word against it.

A week had gone by while Cindy and Cid worked on fixing up the Royal boat that would take them across the seas to Altissia, so the team had taken refuge in the broken run down house next to the lighthouse doing small tasks here and there for Iris in the tiny garden out back, and for the neighbouring citizens of the peninsula. The party had even taken a few nights to camp out and fish at the shore at the base of the cliff when they’d had too much of Iris and Talcott’s young boisterous energy, needing time to relax and recharge like adults.

Every night Aurora snuck out of the house during their stay to meet Ardyn either near the shore of the campsite or even risking meeting not far from the house to romp around lustily with him trying desperately to make her scream to get caught like the devil he was, or just to sit and talk peacefully getting to know each other more, connecting on deeper levels, falling for each other harder than they already had.

Aurora still felt extremely guilty for going behind her friends backs, but in the end she had tried hard to stop her feelings for Ardyn, but they had been too strong and she would carry on being with him whether it destroyed her mentally or not. She wanted to be with Ardyn.

During their time waiting for the Royal vessel Aurora noticed there was something else underlying with her body that she had become aware of almost straight away but couldn’t put a finger on it, it had been making her feel depressed, like the hidden darkness in her heart was consuming all the light, it had started a week or so ago but she didn’t understand it, especially after one incident mid way through the week.

The party had left the lighthouse outpost to venture to the Rock of Ravatogh to pass the time, and had picked up a local hunter job from the Verinas Mart shop keeper to slay a giant bird that had been wreaking havoc all over the place; one they had spied a couple of times whilst in Hammerhead flying overhead, something the locals called ‘Zu’.

They had taken their time in scaling the volcano as the high temperature made it almost unbearable to move in such heat, the creatures that spawned on its hill sides were nasty winged beasts and scorpion-like insects which crawled through the black sands that held nasty poison in their stings, not to mention the glowing brimstone beneath their feet that they had to hop across to reach the top of the mountain.

Ignis had been happy climbing after finding a growth of Kettier Ginger thriving happily on the volcanic soil, which made the cook go on and on about making another new recipe, but that didn’t say much as nobody else was having a _‘good’_ time, especially Aurora who felt herself growing angrier and more irritable with every step to the summit.

“I wish this heat would kill me already.” The dark haired woman seethed darkly after the team had slayed a few Wyverns, and then had to climb a good 10 feet of vertical rocks to reach the next level.

“Please don’t say such things, Aurora.” Ignis scolded with all the irony he could muster.

“Heh.” Aurora laughed sarcastically. “Ignis scolding me on a volcano…” She gave another dark scornful giggle. “Ignis named of fire, scolding Aurora of light, on Ifrit’s said firey corpse… Huh.”

“Everything alright?” Prompto asked quickly as she had a notably gloomy look to her normally bright face, her eyes were sunken into her skull with large bruise-like bags beneath them.

“I’m… fine… It’s the heat.” She replied following Gladiolus up the rock face.

“Tsk!” Noctis tutted as the next level of the mountain they’d climbed came with another set of Wyverns. “I didn’t think this would be so hard.”

“Shut up complaining.” Aurora snapped summoning her khopesh to take on the beasts single headedly, and almost getting her hand ripped off by one that flew into an air strike while she was angrily unaware.

“Watch yourself!” Gladio roared in her face as he had to block the attack with his body and shield.

Once the monsters had disintegrated into black vapour Aurora pushed past her brothers and began to climb the rocks with a savage aura about her, not letting the others even comment on her behaviour towards Noct.

When she found herself at the top and on the path that led up to a camp safe haven she gave a delighted but still upset sigh, and began putting her tent together straight away.

Aurora locked herself away in her tent early that night and stripped down to her underwear in the suffocating heat, wondering if her bad mood and dismal thoughts were truly being influenced by the temperature, she had after all been feeling darker and bleaker inside when she wasn’t with Ardyn lately… was it her feelings towards him changing her? Or was there something else?

Hazily she looked down to her stomach as she went to lie back on her soft mat and had to do a double take, in her first glance she could have sworn she’d seen a sort of greenish-black hue to her skin but it had vanished as she looked again, but it didn’t stop her eyes widening in horror… it looked like… _‘No.’_ She thought to herself in a panic, promptly thinking of events from her past where something similar had happened. _‘It’s the heat playing tricks with your mind.’_

For the rest of the night she tossed and turned, her mind reeling and fretting over what she thought she’d seen, a few times during the night she’d grabbed her phone and almost called Ardyn in her panic but always dropped the device before pressing Call.

The next morning the group woke up at dawn to try and beat the heat of the sun whilst finishing the run up the towering inferno to fight the bird beast, but found out sooner rather than later that the sun hadn’t been contributing much to the heat at all; it had been the volcano and its spewing lava all along.

By the time they’d reached the summit and found the Zu’s nest Aurora was in a worse mood than the day before due to lack of sleep, and was ready to murder someone with her bare hands and teeth.

When they’d jumped down into the Zu’s large nest finding it empty, other than the large eggs lying abandoned, they all looked around wondering where the beast could be.

“A parent wouldn’t leave its eggs unattended for long…” Prompto asked sheepishly. “Would it?”

“This is ridiculous.” Aurora commented vexed. “Stupid fucking bird! And its stupid fucking eggs!” She muttered walking over to the large white eggshells and gave one an almighty kick.

“Man the heats really riled you up.” Noctis whispered as she turned back to the group, that’s when Ignis gasped loudly and grabbed the young Prince, pulling him down to the ground shielding his precious head, and the others instinctively followed hitting the deck with surprise as the mammoth of a bird swooped down protectively over its offspring.

“Screw you, you damn Chocobo brain!” Aurora shouted as they all returned to their feet. “I’m gonna make you into dinner! Personally!” She shrieked running after the Zu as it circled around the mountain.

“Aurora!” Gladio roared.

“Wait!” Prompto also shouted after her.

“No!” Ignis cried as Noctis ran after them.

The battle with the Zu wasn’t difficult to the pale infuriated 27 year old as she still had more experience than her younger brothers in combat, however the rest were wiped out seconds before the fight was won so she had to go around healing everyone before the bird could fall, adding fire to the resentful volcanic mood she was already in.

“You!” Aurora finally spat after they reached the Verinas Mart after the painstaking walk back down, pointing to the shopkeeper. “You almost got us killed!” She hissed grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to her face. “Why the HELL would you send me and my friends up there?!”

The man shook his head dumbfounded.

“Answer me!” She seethed.

“Rura!” Someone called anxiously behind her, the voice sounding a lot like Prompto but was muffled due to the blood thundering in her ears.

“They almost died!” She growled in his face throwing him backwards into the shop and into packed shelves, following him whilst summoning her weapon in her blind rage.

She would kill this man for his idiocy. She would kill him for the pain he had caused her friends. She would kill him because he was useless and had no right to live.

“No!!” Ignis and Gladiolus bellowed at the same time as she swung the blade down in a deathblow, both their right hands outstretched in a pointless attempt to stop her, but gasped in relief when Noctis grabbed her wrist with strength they didn’t know he had and pulled her back roughly, snapping her out of her sinister frenzy.

“What's gotten into you!?” He shouted in her face.

“Noctis…” She whispered despairingly, as the white hot anger diminished and the sane mind flooded back in a cold chill. “I…” She blinked and looked down at her body feeling like it had been possessed and that her deathly thoughts had not been her own. “Noct… I… I don’t know what happened to me.” She continued in a whisper as tears filled her eyes.

“Rura…” Gladio also whispered sympathetically, as she broke down in front of them falling to the floor.

What had gotten into her? What was this darkness brewing? It was taking over, oozing black as tar from her mind and heart.

 

* * *

 

On their last night at the Lighthouse the guys took refuge in one of the large bedrooms of the house to play darts and cards while Aurora slipped out the front door to go star gazing like she always did, and took a slow walk down the rugged path quite a ways from the house to sit on the dewy grass.

The spot she’d chosen was perfect, some of the wooden fence had fallen away giving her a perfect view of the black ocean and the rocky bay below, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky and she felt almost at peace for a change.

Lying back on the grass she stared up at the sky and began thinking of Altissia, she hadn’t been there for many years and wondered if it had changed much. It had been her favourite place in all of Eos, due to how different it was from the rest of the places she’d been, and hoped it hadn’t changed to fit the tourist’s mentality all these years later. Visions of ridiculous tourist attractions and stupid souvenir shops made her face sour, but the thoughts soon disappeared as the swash of the ocean in the distance washed away her minds over-activity and became a lullaby to Aurora’s ears, the cool sea air kissed her skin like a tranquil soft linen sheet, and her tired heavy eyes closed.

“My Goddess, you shouldn’t be slumbering out here alone.”

“Hm?” Aurora hummed just as sleep was a second away. Sleepy eyes opened to find Ardyn standing over her looking down smiling like usual. “We didn’t agree to meet...” She mumbled, her eyes closing easily. “…tired, not meant to see you… ‘till re… turn.” Her words were slurred through her exhausted mind.

“I couldn’t let you leave without… saying goodbye.” He told her in a solemn earnest tone.

“Sounds like… you… expect… me to… d… die.” She mumbled but silence fell and the only thing she could hear was the crashing waves far below the cliff and the rustling of Ardyn’s clothes as he sat beside her.

“I care for you.” He straight out told her. “I wish no harm to come to you, and I trust in you that you will believe me.”

Aurora frowned, her mind trying desperately to wake, desperately trying to understand the hidden meanings in his words, but it was useless all was lost in exhaustion. Again she heard him moving sensing him getting closer, and then his lips were on hers. She kissed back with as much vigour she could summon, but the way he kissed her told her many things he was afraid to say… it almost made her weep.

“Aurora?” Gladio’s voice called from the houses door in the distance.

“I will see you soon, have a pleasant journey…” Ardyn whispered as he rose, leaving her to be found by her friends.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Aurora and the boys crossed the oceans with Cid to Altissia, where Noctis would finally be meeting with Lady Lunafreya. The team were in high spirits as they skimmed the seas surface, laughing and joking with the old mechanic as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

By the time they made port it was late afternoon and all were starving, Cid had recommended they go to the Maagho; a floating restaurant in the heart of the city, a place which a friend of his ran, so they all hopped on a gondola and took in the sights as an oarsman rowed them around the city to find said place.

Prompto whipped out his camera for every second of the journey, snapping everything he could see; from the waves of the waters to the happy crowds of tourists.

The party even cheered _‘Cheese!’_ when the young blonde huddled them all together on the gondola to take a selfie with everyone crammed into the tiny frame behind him, and the result of such an act was the oarsman kicking up a fuss because he’d almost fallen off the boat due to the rocking which they had caused in the kafuffle for the picture.

“This was your fault.” Gladio grumbled crossly to Prompto, who gasped looking hurt.

“He can’t help being excited in the new lands.” Ignis stepped in, pushing his glasses firmly up his nose snootily.

“Yeah!” Prompto concurred. “We gotta have pictures to remember this place, right Noct?!”

“Oh yeah…” Noctis replied dryly, looking out at the city without care.

Aurora kept her eyes on the peaceful dark blue waters thinking of Ardyn, feeling her stomach and heart sinking as she missed him already.

The five settled into polite conversation as the boat rocked and cut through the water easily, finally reaching the destination almost an hour later.

“You!” A voice shouted as they all clamoured off the gondola. “How dare you step foot in this bar!” The boys sidestepped out the way as the bar owner pointed a finger at Aurora who moved forwards through her boys to the front frowning heavily.

“Well, well, well.” She replied angrily. “Fancy you still being the owner of this place Weskham.”

“I never thought I’d see the day when you’d walk back into this place.” The older man barked as the two edged forwards becoming dangerously close, both glaring at each other with resentment.

“Errr…” Prompto croaked sceptically. “Guys?…”

But within seconds the two almost nose to nose laughed cordially and embraced tightly, the mood flipping drastically from one polar opposite to the other.

“Wait!” Prompto quickly jumped. “You two are friends!?”

“Oh, Aurora! It’s been so long!” Weskham jeered enthusiastically as he pulled her back to look at her. “You’ve grown up.”

“And… you don’t look any different.” She replied with a giant smile. “I’ve missed you old man!”

“And I you!” And again the two hugged tightly as her friends watched on with shocked expressions.

“Aurora, you’ve been to Altissia before?” Noctis asked.

“Has she been to Altissia?!” Weskham boomed looking around to the young Prince. “She used to spend all of her young Glaive nights in this dive and helped it become what it is today.”

“I was stationed here for a year once, doing some undercover work, and this place was my home away from home.”

After an expensive meal provided by Weskham’s skilled culinary hands, the party retired to the very lavish Altissian Leville Hotel and began a game of cards.

“Snap!” Aurora shouted as she slammed a card on the table next to some Noctis had put down.

“We aren’t playing snap.” Ignis told her coolly, but Aurora gaped at him gormlessly.

“Well… what is this?” She asked wounded, she’d never been good at cards, and the boys played tough never giving her a chance.

“Urgh, Aurora…” Noctis sighed. “It’s poker.”

“Well where are the chips!?” She exclaimed looking from each of her male companions for answers, but they shrugged in turn, thankfully her phone buzzed in her pocket before she descended into an angry tizzy.

Her brow furrowed as she looked at the text: _‘My Goddess, top floor room 366’_. She excused herself in a vexed tone, the confusion about the game had given her a perfect reason to leave, and under the guise of _‘wanting to wander the streets and visit her old stomping grounds’_ she left, hopping in the elevator and pressing the button that would take her to the top and most lavish floor.

The highest floor with only the best suite was carpeted in plush red carpet unlike the red ones down stairs, dark highly polished pine wooden doors and paintings of bold colours on the walls, her heart had started beating a samba in her chest as she found room 366 and sighed deeply.

It didn’t take long for the door to open after she knocked, and Ardyn stood before her topless, she couldn’t help but feel weak at the knees, her breath had caught in her throat and he seemed more than happy with her reaction.

Shuffling her inside he closed the door and walked up behind her, sliding his arms under hers to wrap around her waist, holding her tightly to his chest.

“What are you doing here?” She asked quietly, knowing this could only mean one thing.

“I couldn't stay away from you.” He purred, but she pulled away from him with a pained sigh and turned around, showing her face that was full of fear and sorrow.

“You’re lying to me.” She returned sticking to her gut feeling.

“The Imperial’s have some unfinished business with the Hydrean… surely Prince Noctis told you.”

Aurora shook her head.

“He didn’t mention that you’d be here.”

“Of course with all the trials and tribulations the young Prince has endured it simply, slipped his mind… Remember my sweet nymph, this city is still under Imperial control.” He cooed.

Seconds later she flung herself into his arms and held him tight; the self loathing she couldn’t ever rid smothered her like a shroud as the awareness of the situation took hold of her heart once more. But the dark lust of the seven sins oozed through the cracks of her unease making her care less and less, especially since she was in Ardyn’s loving arms, feeling his soft warm skin under her fingers.

“Even now I want to resist you…” She whimpered into his bare chest and felt it rumble with a chuckle.

“You should stop resisting your heart.”

“Have you?” She asked looking up at him looking lost. “Stopped resisting?”

“Oh…” He tilted his head to the side looking away from her. “I think whatever resistance I had for you halted the moment I rescued you from Ultros, and truly ceased when I took you under the stars at Vesperpool.”

Aurora blushed, but couldn’t help smiling. He really did know how to charm her.

“You got it bad.” She teased giving his chest a quick peck.

“Do I?” He growled. “How _Bad_ do I have it?”

Aurora stood on her tiptoes whilst raking her fingers up his arms to rest behind his neck, and jumped, hoping he’d catch her as her legs hooked around the back of his back, which thankfully he did.

“Well…” She sighed. “Considering you stalk me everywhere… I think you’re falling for me, hard.”

“Is that so? I don’t see you denying my company.” He replied, pulling her hips closer to his roughly. “You must be… what were you words?” He mused as he looked at her. “Falling for me, hard.”

Aurora laughed heartily as his spiky rugged chin grazed her neck as he went in to kiss it.

“What…” She started feeling her heart drop as the words formed on her tongue and left her mouth. “What if I was?” His butterfly kisses stopped, and he became deathly still. Her heart thundered in her ears, and when he finally looked at her his face was unreadable causing her heart to plummet even further, becoming instantly queasy.

“It would be a mistake,” He told her solemnly. “To fall for one such as I.”

“You… may be right.” There was no point in lying; she knew it was a mistake. “But… the heart wants what it wants, even one as befouled as mine…” Aurora frowned at her own words; not understanding them as they spilled from her… her heart was befouled? Where had that come from?

Ardyn caught her lips in his and carried her to the giant bed in the bedroom and lay her down gently before crawling on top of her, but was surprised to feel her legs wrap over his hips and flip him over until she was on top looking victorious.

“Goddess.” He murmured, hands travelling up her thighs, abdomen then to her chest, squeezing her breasts gently.

“God?” She asked curiously and shook her head. “That doesn’t fit…” Putting a finger to her lips thoughtfully she began spouting names. “Chancellor? Master?” She smiled but then shook her head, even though Ardyn didn’t look as though he minded her calling him Master. “Daddy?” She couldn’t help but laugh at her own suggestion. “Hell no… Chief? Captain? Dumpling!?” Again she sniggered.

“I’m not liking any of these choices.” Ardyn told her distastefully, his wine-tinted eyebrows furrowed deeply.

“Ok, ok… How about, Sir? My liege?” He gave a small smile at that but didn’t seem too keen. “Oh!” She exclaimed suddenly looking shocked herself. “I have it, and it’s perfect! It sums you up like a dream.” She grinned wildly, and then turned on her charm as she lowered herself on to him. She slowly kissed up his chest to his neck and gave a long tantalizing lick up to his ear, and felt him shiver. “Your Majesty…”

Ardyn’s eyes widened for more than one reason as the words whispered swept over him like a piece of silk on his skin, or like Shiva’s cooling breath, he became instantly hard beneath her but couldn’t move or say anything. She had paralyzed him completely.

“Oh…” She then whispered feeling the sudden erection. “I think you like that.”

The magic words had worked a treat as Ardyn made love to her the way nobody else ever had, or would, it was sensual with delicate touches and deep kisses, his strokes were slow and deep which made her toes curl, he bought her to the edge over and over but never let her cum until the very end after they’d spent long hours teasing each other with slow measured sex. The result had been a mind blowing orgasm that made them both cry out, leaving them both shaking in each other’s arms for a long time after.

By the time Aurora kissed him goodbye it was 4am, and she snuck back into her room as everyone else slept.

 


	12. 12

** Chapter 12 **

 

The next morning Luna made her public announcement, and Noctis managed to spend a little time with her as the others went to stock up on potions whilst making arrangements to get the Altissian’s to safety when everything eventually went to shit.

Imperial dreadnoughts loomed over the bright horizon of Altissia as people in the streets screamed at the sight, Aurora sighed heavily as her heart began to break as she knew this was more than likely Ardyn’s doing whether he admitted it or not, after all he had said the Imperial’s had _‘unfinished business with the Hydrean’_.

“It’s time.” Ignis said with a nod, everyone nodded and pressed the comm devices wedged into their ears.

“Comm’s are up, so let’s head out.” Prompto added, but as he went to move he noticed Ignis and the mans reluctance to move.

“Iggy…” Aurora touched his arm also noticing the man’s concern. “Noctis will be fine.” He gave a quick nod towards her and they all jogged off to help the evacuation.

Most of the citizens had been ushered to a safe place by the time Leviathan had emerged but there was still more to do; people were injured.

“Go without me!” Aurora shouted to Prompto and Gladio as she carried a young child in her arms covered in blood. “These people need me!”

The others didn’t disagree and ran in the opposite direction, whereas Aurora jogged gently to the citizens who had been injured and began the long arduous road of healing their injuries.

By the time the large tidal wave wall was conjured, most of the group under Aurora’s care had been patched up and were now joining a larger group of fugitives heading towards the escape routes with armageddon surrounding them.

Once again Aurora was running through the city with destruction transpiring everywhere, the once beautiful city she had loved so much was turning to ruins around her as the Imperials and Leviathan reigned hell upon the once wholesome clean streets.

“DON’T LET GO!” Prompto roared through the comm device, making her heart sink. What was happening? She was so far away from where the Oracle was, was Luna alright? Was Noctis?

“Noct?!” She called pressing the earpiece, no response. “IGNIS?!” Static. “GLADIO!? PROMPTO!?” She screamed as she pumped her legs faster through the fragments of the city. “Please, is anyone there?!”

Summoning her Khopesh she flung it to the top of the nearest building and warped to the roof, the sight before her took her breath away; the great sea serpent Leviathan had called a tidal wave which loomed around the city like a cloud in the sky, whereas some of the waters had been manipulated into giant water twisters that devastated the city near the colossal sea serpent. Altissia’s buildings were being swallowed into the monstrous waves and Aurora could just about see Lady Luna on a podium with…

“NOOO!” Aurora screamed as loud as she could, feeling her throat tear and rip along with her heart as she could clearly see Ardyn heartlessly stab her in the stomach. “STOP!” She screeched as the man she loved slapped the now dying Oracle. “What have you done?” She whispered in a high pitched sob.

Her feet moved under her as she jumped from roof to roof, mind absent as it became full of white noise, time seemingly slowing down, phasing in and out, unable to hear the loud thundering booms of Imperial cannon fire or anything else anymore.

From building to building she tried to reach Lady Luna, but as the giant sea serpent reared its head one last time, evidently going for its ultimate attack, a golden light shone from the waters as Titan emerged coming to Noctis’ aid, at some point he had joined Lady Lunafreya without Aurora’s notice.

Using one mighty punch to the sea floor Gaia’s Wrath had been summoned, and mighty rocks spiralled from the ground all around the Hydrean causing much of Altissia to shake. Aurora’s legs wobbled as the building she stood on became uneasy, cracks appeared around her as the building gave way and with a shriek she was lost in the collapsing wreck, her consciousness lost along with it.

A pained groan came from her already sore throat; someone had been calling her name.

“H…ere…” She wheezed when she felt rubble being shifted nearby until rain splattered her cheeks.

“Aurora!”

“P… Prompto?” She croaked again, still unable to move.

“Me and Gladio are here,” He squeaked nervously. “We-we’ll get you out.”

Aurora lay amongst the wreckage of the building while Gladiolus and Prompto dug her out, and only when all the materials covering her were gone did she attempt to move.

“What were you doing?” Gladio asked as he bent down to help her up.

“Getting to Lady Luna… but she, she’s…” Her small voice died in her throat.

“Argh!” Prompto growled angrily. “We have to get to Luna and Noct!”

Aurora tried to stand but found she couldn’t.

“Go find them; I think I saw Ignis on another rooftop getting close to where they were before this building collapsed.”

“There were more injured people on the way too.” Prompto told her with an uneasy frown. “They were headed for the coliseum at the edge of town.”

“Alright, I’ll fix myself up and go to them.” They nodded and moved away in the direction of Titan in the distance and her head bowed, summoning a Hi-Elixir she clenched her fingers around it tightly until it shattered, the potion glittered mystically before fading and her pained body instantly felt well.

The trip to the coliseum was thankfully easy now that the waterways of the city had been drained due to Leviathan’s Tsunami, the people inside the grand structure were crying, scared and hurt, and Aurora knew she had her work cut out for her but didn’t let herself dwell on Ardyn or Luna, as the time for self pitying would come later.

“Everyone, the threat Leviathan has presented is now under control. I am part of Insomnia’s old Kingsglaive and I have magic that can heal your injuries, so please keep calm and I will restore you to full health.” Aurora announced with a kind reassuring smile, hoping her presence would give the citizens some solace.

Aurora went around the vast circular room clockwise, holding hands with the injured whilst letting her healing Prana flow through her and into the wounded, watching the cuts and grazes stitch back together seamlessly, gazing on as the rivulets of blood pouring from wounds came to an end, smiling when children’s tears died away along with their pain.

By the time she had gone through everyone in the amphitheatre and healed them all she was feeling drained, but not by much as seen as none of the people had been seriously injured, even so the citizens still gave her much praise and hugged her in thanks for her services.

“AURORA!?” A shout came from outside, and then another loud shout, which made her go running to the entrance where Gladiolus came bounding in.

“Gladio?” She enquired as his dark brown eyes found her, but the look on his face told her instantly that something was horribly wrong. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Ignis…”

Her heart stopped at the name, a deathly cold chill spread through her very soul and the two ran back off through the city without another word to each other.

The moment Aurora entered the hotel’s bedroom where Ignis lay on the bed she broke down into hysterical tears, Prompto quickly took her into his arms and patted her on the back as she sobbed.

“How did this happen?!” She cried taking a seat next to the unconscious man looking at the vicious wounds on his face and arms.

“It looked like he’d used the ring of Lucii.”

“Why?” She whispered placing a gentle hand on her handsome friend’s chest while summoning her life force to heal the injuries, but nobody answered her. Aurora muttered a few indistinct words after two minutes of solid healing, but it had made no difference to Ignis’ injuries, the ring’s wounds simply would not heal no matter how hard she tried. “It… it isn’t working.” She told them softly.

“Why isn’t it working?” Prompto asked fearfully, moving to her side.

“I don’t know.” Aurora whispered as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks, staining her pale cheeks with black streaks from her running noir make up. “The Ring of Lucii has great and terrible powers, it’s doubtful that its magic can be healed at all… but, it doesn’t mean I won’t stop trying.” Standing up she repositioned herself on the bottom of the bed next to Ignis’ feet and sat cross-legged with her hands on each of his ankles, bowing her head she willed even more of her magic to heal him.

“Aurora…” Gladio finally stepped in fifteen minutes later. “It isn’t working, and you’re draining yourself for no reason.”

“I won’t stop!” She snapped feeling like this was also her fault, slowly she looked to Gladio with her raw red eyes, and realised after looking into his eyes and Prompto’s that he was right. She gave a defeated sigh and stopped shortly after feeling tired and upset.

Ignis was in a dire way, and Aurora could almost guarantee that he would never be able to see again due to the positioning of the unusual silver scarring over his once beautiful eyes, however she decided against telling the others as they were already worried enough with Noctis still unconscious in the room next to Ignis, Luna dead, half of Altissia in ruins and still so many injured.

Staggering out of the small room Aurora heaved a great sigh; she was at a loss with so many catastrophic events happening in such a small amount of time.

She raised a shaky dirty hand to her forehead and closed her eyes momentarily, trying to find some peace and solace in the darkness behind her lids.

“Um… Excuse me?”

Aurora turned around quickly opening her eyes to find a young girl, who looked no more than 8 years old looking nervously up at her wringing her hands.

“Hello, can I help you?”

The young girl nodded and blushed slightly, her pale skin dirtied from the rubble.

“I heard you were a healer.” Her small voice squeaked, her curly orange hair bouncing as she nodded towards her. “There are many of us who were badly injured during the escape.”

“It’s alright, I’ll come with you.” Aurora told the girl gently as she held out her hand and let the young girl take it to guide her to the others.

The small girl had been right; many citizens had been horribly injured and had congregated in the south-east of the city near the large iron sculpture of the legendary water mammal ‘Bismarck’, many crying and bleeding, while others sat holding broken limbs.

“Looks like I have my work cut out for me.” Aurora sighed tiredly before getting to work.

As the sun set over the broken city of Altissia, Aurora continued to work hard in the town to heal those who were hurt, but could feel her life force straining painfully as it had became extremely low, and the warning words Ramuh had spoken echoed in her head like a death bell tolling in her mind.

“I wouldn’t bother healing these people, they aren’t worth the trouble.”

Aurora continued healing the elderly man in front of her who had giant gashes on his head before standing up and taking a long deep breath, steadying herself for what was to come.

“You have no right being here.” Aurora hissed as she turned to the daring violet haired man.

“Aw, don’t be so upset kitten…”

“I saw what you did to Lady Luna!” Aurora shoved him hard in the chest, making him take a step back but stumbled herself as her energy was petering dangerously. “You killed her.” Her voice was high and upset, on the verge of breaking.

“I had no other choice.” He told her softly. “She had the ring of Lucii, and I have use of it.”

“I don’t give a shit what you want! Now leave!” She snapped. “These people need me.” Turning away she moved forwards to a mother who held her injured baby in her arms.

Ardyn didn’t move an inch as he continued to watch his lover move from person to person, healing them with a single touch and began to remember with clear insight of the time two thousand years ago when his first love had done the very same thing after war had broke out amongst the people.

Aurora gave out a taught pained cry as she tried to stand after healing a person with a nastily damaged leg, she didn’t want to look weak in front of Ardyn especially after he’d caused so much pain to everyone so she tried with all her might through spite to stand, but she couldn’t stop her legs from buckling beneath her after a certain point, but forced through it with sheer will, spite and determination.

Ardyn watched as she fell to her knees now too weak from using too much of her life-force, he started to turn to leave shaking his head in disgust but suddenly stopped as her figure began crawling across the ground, through all the sharp rubble and shards of glass on all fours to another injured child.

Her shaking pale hands reached out for the crying child covered in blood, the usual green-white glow came around them as the child’s injuries vanished.

“Thank you!” The small toddler cried in happiness, flying into her weak arms to embrace her in thanks before running joyfully back to its mother who began crying seeing her child happy and well.

Again Aurora attempted to stand, but now couldn’t even make it to crawl on her knees; she was too exhausted, and in untold amounts of physical pain from straining her abilities and from crawling through shattered glass. Moments passed as she tried to summon more energy when strong arms came under hers and lifted her to her feet, however as they let go her legs crumbled again, but thankfully whoever had been helping her caught her before she could reach the floor.

“You’ve used too much of your energy.” Ardyn scolded once she’d gripped on to his form.

“I wouldn’t have had to if it wasn’t for you and the Imperial’s!” Aurora fumed holding on to Ardyn tightly in fear of falling.

“Let me take you to your room.” He told her ignoring her accusations.

“No.” She snapped finding her legs again in some happenstance burst of energy. “I have more to do here.” But Ardyn shook his head. “These people are hurt because of you and the Empire. I’ll work until my last breath if I have to, to make things right.” She pushed him back again, and stood on her own wobbly legs.

“Lady Aurora…” A woman younger than herself appeared to her left. “My husband… He is… He needs you.” Aurora nodded to her and followed the woman slowly leaving Ardyn where he was, the woman grabbed her arm and helped her forwards slowly, obviously seeing that she herself needed help too.

Hazy amber eyes gazed on as his beloved walked away from him, and again he couldn’t help but remember the ancient city of yore and his fiancé who healed the villagers until she could barely move, healed the children of illness’ that made them green to their skin, and gave the elderly relief when they cried in pain on their deathbeds until she gave up part of herself to make their last moments painless, a small reminiscent smile came to his lips before it was quelled by the painful memories that followed.

“Thank you, thank you!” The husband and wife praised as they both embraced Aurora. “We have no idea how to thank you!” And they left leaving Aurora smiling, but as soon as they had gone from earshot Aurora let out another pained groan and slipped to the floor once more.

“You are foolish to continue this futile venture.” The Chancellor reprimanded irritably as he strolled back to her side.

“Oh shut up Ardyn.” Aurora hissed again as the man bent down to her side. “I’d slap you if I had the energy.” She seethed. “You have two options: Either help me to see these people. Or you get the hell away from me and go back to Niflheim.”

His golden-amber eyes looked into her usual loving ones and saw only contempt staring back at him, his ordinarily cold callous heart broke as she looked at him this way, and found there was only one thing to do.

“You don’t leave me any other choice beloved.” He sighed, unconsciously tilting his fedora before returning his arm around her waist to help her up. “I will assist you to these undeserving fools.”

“Thank you.” She whispered into his ear as her eyes slid shut feeling darkness tugging them closed.

Ardyn helped Aurora see to another five more people before she no longer had the strength to hold on to his body for support, in the end her lover who had murdered the Oracle carried her back to the lavish Leville lovingly and let her pass out from exhaustion in his arms.


	13. 13

** Chapter 13 **

 

“…She healed most of the people in Altissia…”

“…No wonder she’s out cold…”

“…Who bought her back?...”

“…Nobody knows…”

“…Weird…”

“…It’s been five days…”

“…Do you think there’s something else wrong?...”

“…We have to leave for Gralea soon…”

“…But Iggy…”

“…My eyesight shall return any day now…”

“…Hm…”

Silence, darkness, writhing darkness, screaming. Daemons eyes in the pitch black darkness, beasts howling in the night, teeth gnawing at her bones eating away at her limbs, shadows obliviating the light of her soul.

“…Aurora, when you wake up… we’ll be gone…”

“…We’ll be back before you know it!”

“…Take care, Aurora.”

“…Bye Big Sis…”

 

* * *

 

“Wait!” Aurora shouted sitting up hastily, but the room she lay in was dark and empty. Scrambling for her phone on the bedside table she bought it to her eyes, and saw that she had been out for six days, and a handwritten note lay on the pillow next to her which she opened at once, turning on the small lamp above her bed to read:

_‘Dear Aurora, the people of Altissia owe you their lives, and we also owe you so much for keeping our little family together during our travels, but now the time has come where we have to move on and leave you behind. After Luna’s death I must fight on for her, for Dad, Insomnia, Eos and all of you. If the coma hadn’t taken you, you’d be by our side, but even then I’d have worried about you. I refuse to lose any more people I love, so we choose to let you rest and recover in Altissia. Soon we’ll return to you, and hopefully then we can take down the darkness as a proper team and family again. Our best wishes, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus – Your Brothers.’_

Her green-blue eyes read, and re-read the letter three more times before sighing back into the plush pillows, tearing up.

“It’s for the best guys.” She whispered to the paper. “I’m already betraying you…” A single tear fell down her cheek. “It’s best you don’t come back for me at all.” She closed her eyes again as the haunted gruesome nightmares took hold once more.

“…Beloved…” A voice called to her as she ran from hordes of red eyed daemons. “You’re having a nightmare…”

But she kept running as hard and as fast as she could, if she stopped they’d kill her.

“Aurora…”

They were on her heels; she could feel the bony fingers like needles on her ankles piercing her flesh, the beasts trying to take her into the dark.

She felt her body being shook and opened her eyes wide, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down her entire form she looked around wildly and found Ardyn sitting next to her with a frown on his face and a damp cloth in hand.

“Oh…” She groaned and breathed hard. “It must be a nightmare if you’re here… murderer.”

“One minute you’re falling in love with me, and next you’re calling me a murderer.” Ardyn sighed and touched her clammy forehead tutting. “I’m simply here to care for you.”

“I don’t need looking after.” Aurora wheezed the fever making her shiver even though she was hot.

“Believe it or not, I do have some experience with people like you who use life energy to heal others.” He told her while removing his large coat and fedora.

“You do?” She asked suspiciously, but he nodded once earnestly. “You didn’t say before.”

“Why should I have?” He spoke with distain. “We barely knew each other then.”

Aurora didn’t reply, in truth she was still unable to move much but his words stung.

“I take your lack of dispute as a sign you are consenting to my company.”

With a sad sigh, she sat up gingerly and nodded. His soft hands were soon tilting her chin up to make her look at him, the moment her eyes met his, the horrible memory of Luna’s murder vanished from her mind and her love for him came rushing back like a rampant wildfire, causing her heart to skip a beat.

“You look thirsty.” Ardyn said quietly standing and leaving for the small kitchen, returning with a bottle of apple juice, which she took from him gratefully.

Aurora sipped the cold juice and savoured the flavour, loving how it soothed her sore throat. She watched Ardyn take off his shoes and climb on to the bed next to her silently, and the personal resentment she’d held for him slipped further away in her need for comfort as she slid over the small distance to his side.

Ardyn swept her to his chest the second she moved to his side, and held her close neither speaking a word.

“You are an evil, suave motherfucker…” Aurora whispered as she looked at him sadly after an hour’s silence. “And all I do is love you…” She whimpered, her feelings getting the better of her over the rationality of her mind. “I don’t understand… I don’t understand any of it…” She whispered and closed her eyes setting her head on his chest; it didn’t take long for the sandman to come and take her away from the embrace of her murderous lover.

Dreams washed over Aurora’s troubled mind, but instead of daemons and darkness her dreams took her to ancient streets of dirt and plague, of people with bronze skin who worshipped gods, who wore little clothing.

She was walking through the streets, her white hair silken and shimmering in the blazing sun, people bowed to her, greeting her with smiles and occasionally imbuing gifts of fruit and kind words. The giant pyramid was before her, inside the great building she felt a smile rise to her lips as her eyes fell upon her love standing within, his back was turned to her but she sensed all was well.

An unknown language spilled from her lips, and the man turned but her heart froze, the face of the man she loved was no longer there, instead of his face was a black void. In the blink of an eye the void turned into scaly burnt black skin and bright yellow eyes of a daemon, a solitary scream rang through her mind, and she was running again with the thing that was once her lover running after her.

When the daemon had almost caught up to her, Aurora’s eyes flung wide open with a loud gasp erupting from her mouth, it was day now and she was alone, being thankful that Ardyn was absent as she began crying loudly.

When night fell Aurora woke realising she’d been asleep most of the day again, but felt relieved to wake in Ardyn’s warm embrace.

“You’re back…” She murmured sinking deeper in his comfortable arms.

“Would I abandon you?”

“I don’t know.” She said breathlessly, her weak arms wrapped around his stomach and felt him push a kiss into the top of her head. “I don’t feel like myself anymore.”

“What makes you say that?” He cooed softly, tilting his head down to look at her.

“I feel darkness stirring in my soul, and it’s taking over… taking away the light… My dreams are pure darkness, constantly of daemons and death…”

“Shh…” He hushed sweetly, stroking her back trying to comfort her. “It is simply lack of energy...”

Another day passed in Ardyn’s company with him feeding her, gently making love to her followed by bathing her in the bathtub because she still found it hard to move her limbs, he placed her in the bed and let her fall asleep.

With a smirk on his face he re-dressed, kissed his sleeping Goddess on the forehead and vanished into black smoke, he had plans he needed to carry out, and they were of the upmost importance.

 

* * *

 

The callous sun scorched the earth, the people danced bleakly in hopes of rain, but the news on the citizens lips were rumours of the King, _‘the King of Light was coming to take away the scourge!’._

“All this hysteria for the so called King.”  The very embodiment of a female voice spoke. “But if he can truly heal my people of this damned Scourge, then I shall welcome him with open arms into this Kingdom.”

“Priestess Ra, I have seen it with my very eyes!” The female next to her assured. “The man is a gift to mankind.”

“Very well Pistis.” Aura-Ra nodded putting a gentle hand on her advisors shoulder. “Then I shall welcome him warmly.”

The two continued walking through the dusted roads of the city until they came to the main street where the people had taken to the streets to welcome the King of Light who would eliminate the dreaded Starscourge.

Aura-Ra steadied herself at the end of the road before her other Priest and Priestess’ of the temples, as she was their leader, quickly flicking her pure white hair around her shoulders to then clasp her hands in front of her; summoning her mages staff, and waited patiently for the man to arrive.

The hordes of people screamed and cheered as the man with dark brown almost black hair rode through the town on a regal black Chocobo towards the large pyramid shaped temples.

Aura-Ra bowed deeply as the man dismounted the raven bird, her white hair splayed around her like a shroud as he bowed back gracefully.

The moment Aura-Ra looked up a gasp escaped her mouth when she took in the mans face, he was the most handsome man she’d ever seen, and by the looks of his expression he too hadn’t realised the beauty before him.

“I am…” The words were garbled as the scene faded, returning to the same yellow daemon eyes and burnt skin with a void for a face.

Aurora’s tired body woke with a start once more, finding it was day again but the memory of the dream was still hauntingly fresh.

“He… looked…” She murmured sleepily with her brows furrowed. “Like Ardyn.” She shook her head believing the dream to be some sort of knock on effect of the nightmares mixed in with her reality, so she relaxed back into the soft bed and drifted off once more.

For a long time she dreamt soundlessly and peacefully, until she was taken to a familiar realm full of lightning and thunder.

“Ramuh?” Aurora called out instinctively.

“Yes my child, it is I.” The elderly god replied as he faded into view from a silvery white light. “You did not heed my warning of the man you lay with, and now he hath slain the Oracle! The most precious and most purest of light.” Ramuh bought his staff down and a large bolt of thunder struck at Aurora’s nonexistent feet. “You still lay with this man! Sharing intimacy! Immorally self-indulging!” He roared, the tempest in the realm turning into a hurricane.

“I… love him.”

Ramuh’s eyes seemed to burn with hatred as the words settled on his soul.

“Not only have I had to endure one daughters infatuation with this daemon, another has gone down the same heinous path!” His voice boomed as the lightning flared around them. “It is time I show you, the thing you love is no man.”

A flash in her eyes and Aurora was back in the old world, the world she was just in – in her dream! And the man she’d just dreamt of was before her, but she could tell the imagery was of real memory, his eyes WERE yellow and daemonic, black oozing liquid that smelt of putrid sulphur spilled from his mouth and eyes, and as the man smirked darkly Aurora gasped.

“Ardyn!” She whispered in horror, it didn’t matter how much the man had changed certain parts of his appearance over the years that smirk, that dreadfully wicked smirk had apparently always been the same.

“This man is a daemon, the Lord of the scourge!” Ramuh bellowed angrily, her ears reverberating painfully. “The scourge bringer!”

“No!” Aurora shouted back, suddenly feeling the flash of deep set anger she’d felt at the Rock of Ravatogh. “I don’t believe you! Even if this is true, you and the other incompetent gods made him who and what he is remember?!”

“How dare you raise your voice to the Fulgarian, insolent child!”

“NO!” Aurora roared back. “How dare you! You made the first King of Light, and then turned your back on him when he needed help the most!” Her breathing was unsteady but she held her own in the god’s realm. “You cast him out! You should be ashamed of yourself! All of you! Gods are meant to give mercy and help, yet what have you done?!” She roared.

“You have no idea what we have done for the good of Eos.” Ramuh replied calmer now, “I can no longer caution you. I will leave you with one last piece of advice; the daemon of the scourge will end up being your doom. Now wake, and see for yourself what you care for…” The image of Ramuh began to fade. “Wake now…” The voice continued to chime like a bell. “WAKE!”

A flash of thunder erupted from outside the hotel and Aurora’s eyes opened into the darkness of the room, but she didn’t move, there was someone else there with her. Noticing she was laying on her back she quickly closed her eyes until they were tiny slits, and scanned the darkness for the intruder but instantly smelt… sulphur.

“They’ve done what?” Ardyn’s voice muttered as he paced back and forth near the end of the bed. “Burn Tenebrae to the ground, and fill the tunnels with daemons…”

Aurora’s heart thumped dangerously in her chest, but when the lightning from the raging storm outside lit up the entire room she sat up gasping, horrified at her lover’s appearance and hastily dragged the quilt up to her chin in terror.

Ardyn turned towards her in shock and hoped for all his life was worth that she hadn’t seen what she obviously had; he’d been so angry by the phone call his daemon self had slipped through.

“He was right.” She whispered sorrowfully. “You’re the scourge carrier…” Her voice was high and sounded seconds away from breaking. “The King… The first one… Oh…” Aurora gasped as the puzzle began to fit together. “It all makes sense now.” She couldn’t hide the bitterness in her voice. “The intense interest in my opinions of the first King, and the Six… the brother…” She looked up to him and nodded. “It’s because it was about you! Your life! You wanted to know if what you felt and had done was justified!” Aurora was overwhelmed. “This is all just too perfect…” She gasped feeling her mind really beginning to snap, and had to hold her head in her hands just to feel sane. “All the odd looks when I said things that hinted that I was seeing you for what you are, the King of old… Oh my ignorance, how could I have not seen it?” She went quiet for a moment. “Your majesty…” She whispered remembering his enjoyment when she’d called him that literally a week ago! Closing her eyes in shame, she had to breathe deeply to keep herself together.

“Who told you?” He asked quietly, dropping the phone to the nearest table.

“Ramuh…”

“Hmph.” Ardyn responded. “And why would he tell you such things?”

“My soul was forged by him thousands of years ago.” She murmured as she gazed at his shadowed face surprising herself that she hadn’t descended into tears.

“Aura-Ra...” Ardyn mumbled turning away from her.

 “How do you know that name?” Aurora jumped slightly at the name, astounded.

“More importantly,” Ardyn grumbled turning to look at her. “How do you know of it?”

“I… share her soul in this life.”

Ardyn took a step back from the bed, startled.

“I should have known.” He growled bitterly. “The similarities between you, the healing, and the ability to wield lightning… our… connection.” He knew, he’d suspected something all a long but didn’t trust his instinct. Why didn’t he trust himself?

“Wait, you knew Aura-Ra?” She asked, receiving a small sinister snort from the dark man.

“We were to be betrothed.” Ardyn declared coldly. “She loved me, and I her. She was my world, and my light.”

“Until… your brother…” Her mind reeled to the cryptic story Ramuh had told her some time ago. “He poisoned himself to make her heal him, where she gave her life… Oh, to save him for you.” Aurora barely saw the nod he gave but then gasped again. “You were the one!” She put her hand to her mouth in dismay. “You were the one who ran into the temple howling and screaming… She was on the floor surrounded and… you fell next to her…” Her voice petered out as the vision that had been warped by the God became fresh in her mind’s eye once more, remembering the pain she’d felt upon hearing the fuzzed persons cries, and she sighed pained.

“Indeed, my dear brother Somnus poisoned himself after Aura-Ra had healed his people in a ruthless war, and waited until she was on the last thread of life before forcing her to heal him, so she would be taken from me.” Ardyn seethed. “And she was snuffed from the world, just like that.”.

“Why didn’t Ramuh tell me of you?” She whispered, hanging her head sadly. “It makes no sense… He showed me so much but blurred specific people out of the memories shown.”

“That old fool of a god is useless.” Ardyn spat, “Just like all of the gods.” He continued turning his back to her. “They erased me from history once, and saw it fit to try and erase me from you.”

Silence fell for quite some time until Ardyn heard bed sheets ruffling behind him, and soon felt Aurora’s hand on his shoulder trying to make him turn around.

“Show me.” She whispered when he finally turned to face her. “Show me the daemon you.” But he shook his head. “I am not afraid of you Ardyn, surely you have realised that by now.”

Ardyn blinked shaking his head in disbelief and looked away, when he looked back his eyes were yellow, and black tarry liquid ran down his eyes and leaked from the sides of his mouth. He watched her delicate features frown and study his face, and then outstretch her arms up so she cup the sides of his face with her cool hands.

“I… still love you.” She whispered with a sad warm smile, brining him down into a kiss where a small amount of the black scourge ooze rubbed off onto her cheek.

“What are you doing?” Ardyn exclaimed warningly as he pulled her away from him.

“It doesn’t matter.” She shrugged. “I don’t have much time left anyway, Ardyn.” She smiled serenely, letting Ardyn go to slide back into bed.

“What?” He questioned with furrowed brows letting his façade turn back to normal.

“You see, I’ve been feeling a weird darkness inside for a little while now…” She sighed and took a deep breath. “A kind of ailing darkness I didn’t understand, at least not until a few minutes ago when it all made sense.” She explained, gulping down the frog in her throat. “It started the day after we slept together for the first time.” She took a breath and smiled through teary eyes.

Ardyn studied her face in the flashes of lightning and couldn't help feel a sense of panic start to well within him.

“I’ve been feeling darker and darker every day… I nearly killed a man last week for no reason. I saw my skin turn grey… I’ve really lashed out at my brothers, I’m constantly having nightmares of daemons, and of the void eating me up… I’m becoming more and more violent each day...” She took another intake of air before looking to the ceiling trying to hold the tears in. “Just like my mother did when it happened to her.” Her voice cracked and the tears she tried to hold in slid down her cheeks.

“No.” Ardyn muttered. “You can’t…”

“Oh but is.” She nodded sniffing. “Surely you of all people can sense it with what you are, with WHO you are.”

Ardyn took heavy steps towards his beloved and dropped onto the bed next to her and reached out, placing a hand over her heart and pulled her head towards his until their foreheads touched.

“!?” He gasped and pulled back shaking his head, but Aurora just sighed closing her eyes.

“I have the scourge now, and we can’t even get rid of it because… you killed Lady Luna! How ironic is that?” She cried sadly giving in to the tears fully now. “It makes sense when I can’t have children, I get this instead.”

Ardyn quickly stood and began pacing, thinking of any other way to remove the scourge from her without an Oracle.

“Ardyn…” Aurora whispered but he didn’t hear. “Ardyn!” She said louder but felt her energy weaning. “Ardyn, come to bed… Please.” The tears shimmered in the light of the lightning outside.

“How could I turn down such a plea from my beloved?” He spoke softly before removing most of his clothes and took his place beside her, taking her in his arms protectively. “How can you stand by me? After all I’ve done?” He asked as she snuggled up to him, letting her many tears fall on to his bare chest.

“I love you.” She said earnestly. “I told Ramuh the same when he started shouting at me.” She sniffed. “I stood up for you… believe it or not.” She choked giving a little chuckle.

Ardyn looked down at her and she looked back calmly.

“You gave a god…” He laughed genuinely. “You gave a god back chat?” He purred slightly to her. “For me?”

Aurora bit her bottom lip gravely and nodded.

“He was being an asshole, so he deserved it.”

“My, my…” He said in a growl as he stroked her back. “You have a lot of gall for a mortal.”

Then, sudden realisation hit.

“Of all Eos, you’re immortal… Noctis! Oh my god…” She pulled back from her lover and stared at him wide puffy eyed. “You! You did everything!” Her eyes zoomed from side to side placing bits and pieces of her memory together. “From the moment we left Insomnia!” Her mind’s eye flashing to Galdin Quay, the fall of Insomnia, the caravan, Lestallum, everything. “You were pushing us to this point this entire time!”

“I sometimes forget how perceptive you are… Well, if you wish me to leave I will trouble you no more.” He tried to keep the sadness from his voice, but when she hit him on the chest he scowled.

“Seriously?!” She yelled crawling to trembling knees before him. “Do you really think after everything you’ve done, and now everything I’VE done, I’d want you to leave!?” She hit his chest again, not caring if it hurt. “How dare you!” She glowered. “I’ve been wanting to leave Noctis and my brothers since we met! To be with you!” She shouted. “And now I’ve got the damn…” All her fight vanished. “Scourge… and I’m _Still_ , sleeping with the enemy…”

“You love me so?” He asked but when she looked at him he needn’t ask ever again, it seemed she’d made her choice long before she even realised. Reaching forwards he claimed her in his arms again, and pulled her onto his chest. “You are Aurora Helios and have the essence of Aura-Ra… My two greatest loves.” He kissed her lips gently and stroked her face. “My love, I will take on your pain, and conquer your darkness, I shall consume…” He tilted her head back and placed his forehead on hers, and prayed trying to use power he hadn’t used nor thought he still had for over two millennia.

Gold shimmering light fused between their two heads as Ardyn took the scourge from her.

“How did you do that?” She asked feeling better instantly, but more confused than anything.

“I’m… not sure.” Ardyn muttered utterly bemused.

“You aren’t as dark as you think.” She smiled knowingly, and placed her hand over his heart. “There’s still light in you.”

“If there is, it stems from you.”

 


	14. 14

** Chapter 14 **

 

“You will stay by my side?”

“What you are asking is: will I abandon my friends and fight against the Ling… With a man who is oddly enough, also… the King.” Aurora replied frowning at the conundrum. “That really is a weird turn of events.” She thought gravely on the situation before replying. “I resign as a Glaive, I can’t fight my friends whom I love, and I can’t fight the man who I love either.” She shook her head. “It’s best to retire.”

“Brave, but how will you explain this to the others?” Ardyn asked out of curiosity, receiving a shrug in response.

“I used too much of my chi, it won’t replenish, so I have no choice but to withdraw?” She questioned her own retort. “But, I don’t like lying… so maybe the truth?”

“And risk everything?” Aurora hummed at his question, but even though he was a selfish bastard Ardyn didn’t like the thought of her losing everything she held dear just for him.

Sometime later after the two fell into silence, Aurora stirred.

“Wait… Ignis… You were after the ring… But He… put on the ring…” She raised herself from his chest and scowled at him darkly. “What did you do to him?”

“Well that is quite a delayed reaction I must say.” Ardyn replied sounding amused. “But I did nothing to the royal advisor.”

Aurora just stared at him through sore red eyes and felt a fire burning in her chest, the pain of realisation that took over a week later to figure out fuelled the spark in her for an argument with the fallen King, or maybe a _royal_ slap.

“Are you serious? There’s no way he’d put that thing on unless he was in real danger.”

“I didn’t do anything.” His eyes then flashed mischievously, and felt Aurora’s gaze deepen angrily. “Well…” He growled. “When I say I didn’t Do, anything… I simply threatened the unconscious Prince.” He shrugged without care and smiled toothily. “It seemed the poor chum got offended when I bought a knife to the young boys throat…” She gasped and pulled back, but Ardyn just tipped his head to her nonchalantly continuing with his recollection. “He thoughtlessly donned the ring of the Lucii, I certainly didn’t force it upon him.” He smirked again incredibly proud of his actions. “Noct wasn’t ever in any danger.” He simpered watching her horrified expression. “I want him to become the _Chosen One_.”

“Good grief! How have I not run you through with my blade yet?” She asked astounded and yet more appalled that she STILL lay with him and loved him, understanding why Ramuh had sounded so disgusted with her.

“You’re too fond of me.” He replied modestly with a slow blink, his amber eyes losing the mischief to be replaced with adoration.

“And I shouldn’t be.” She said angrily, becoming angrier as he blew her a kiss.

In the days that followed Aurora took a more waspish tone with Ardyn when he returned to her from his misgivings, never knowing where he went, but finally gave in to his suave charm as she fully recovered from the battle of Altissia.

About a week later after her boys had left she received a phone call from a very distressed Noctis.

“Hey Aurora, have you heard from Prompto in the last day?” He’d asked the moment she’d said hello.

“No… Why?” She asked in concern, the worry for her youngest and closest friend apparent in the pleading of her voice. “What’s happened?”

“Urgh,” Noctis gave a pained cry. “Ardyn.” Aurora’s head dropped to her chest and closed her eyes tight, breathing out heavily as her body began to shake.

“What? What did he do this time?” Her voice shook as her voice came out, trying hard to be strong.

“He… He tricked me into pushing Prompto off a train!”

His distraught reply made her fall to the chair next to her, her free hand closing over her mouth, she didn’t know what to do or say, she was so far away from them to even help now.

“Where?” She blustered looking around her room for her clothes, “Where did he fall? I’ll come! I’ll come help!” She whimpered as her legs staggered under her as she stood to her feet.

“I don’t know where we were, the train was moving!” Noctis continued in the same distraught voice. “But you can’t follow us, the trains have stopped… There are daemons everywhere; the tunnels are teeming with them… And Tenebrae….” He whispered, before letting his voice become stronger and calmer. “Tenebrae is destroyed, burned by the Imperials. We have no choice but to move on to Gralea.”

“But I need to help.” She whispered back in a plea. “This is my fault!” She confessed, knowing it was her fault.

“No! It’s mine.” He told her. “I wasn’t strong enough, I have to fix this!”

“Noctis…” Aurora pleaded again. “Please, let me come to you.”

“Aranea and her teams have closed off the tunnels,” She could hear the sincerity in his voice and knew there was nothing to be done now, even if she tired her hardest. “If you see Prompto, if he makes it back to Altissia… tell him…” Noctis’ voice cut off as the words and emotions were too much. “Tell him we miss him… And that… That I-I’m sorry.”

Aurora told him she would if he turned up, meaning it with her whole heart, but as the day rolled into evening the sadness that Ardyn had betrayed her once more by hurting her friends turned into a ferocity that made her aura literally crackle with electricity.

Ardyn returned to Altissia that night and was humming the Chocobo theme tune he loved so much, when he entered the hotel room he now rented for Aurora and himself he was greeted by a blinding purple sparking light that slammed into his stomach so hard he was mirthlessly thrown backwards into the door he’d just about managed to close behind him. As the purple light faded and the pain of the attack subsided he saw Aurora standing before him looking… angry, to say the least.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PROMPTO!?” She yelled at him as she summoned her Ixion khopesh and pushed it to his throat so hard she could see a small cut appear under the silver of the blade.

“Aw…” Ardyn drawled cynically with a vexed face. “They told you.”

“Of course they did! We’re all worried sick!” She shouted back pushing the blade further up his neck.

“You can’t kill me.”

“I know that!” She spat through gritted teeth. “But it doesn’t mean I can’t bloody well try!”

“Come now kitten.” He purred grabbing the end of her blade with his hand, and slowly tried to push it away coyly but found her strength had heightened in fury and the sword didn’t budge.

“I don’t think you want to try that right now.” Her eyes set ablaze as she stared at him.

Ardyn rose to the challenge finding her taunt comical, with his inhuman strength he knocked the sword upwards cutting himself deeper to ‘escape’, but wasn’t expecting the second flash of lightning which struck his stomach again, and this time knocked the wind out of him actually stinging a little. It was apparent the second strike was stronger than the first and lasted longer, he gave a wheeze and small chuckle knowing that if he’d been a mortal man he would’ve likely been killed by the attack.

“You don’t want to hurt me.” He told her sympathetically but watched as the air crackled around her more as his tone riled her temper even further. “Oh, maybe you do… But it won’t do you any good, and it won’t bring back dear Prompto.”

Her eyes narrowed and she let her weapon disappear, but she pushed him roughly against the door angrily and let her magic heal the small wound on his neck not that she needed to.

“See, you can’t bear to hurt me.” He smiled sweetly, actually enjoying the rough play.

“Where is he?” She fumed in his face. “What did you do to him?!”

“I simply took him home.” He explained slowly. “To Niflheim.”

“What?” Aurora questioned, relaxing her grip in her confusion.

“I thought he would benefit from meeting his father.” He could see the confusion in her beautiful face and smiled. “He was born an MT.”

Aurora frowned and her mouth dropped open.

“No, no way.” She whispered in disbelief. “He grew up in Insomnia... with Noct!”

“Oh, of course he did, but he was born in a Magitek production facility in Niflheim and was stolen as a baby… right, from under their noses.”

Aurora searched his eyes and couldn’t find any trace of a lie in their depths, the usual mischief in his amber gaze was present but anymore traces of further deceit was missing, she pulled away from him to take in the information.

“Let me guess… You stole the baby in the first place.” She muttered under her breath.

“That does sound like something I’d do, doesn’t it?” Ardyn mused with an amused smirk.

Aurora paced for a few seconds as the news settled in, but the anger took hold again and she stormed back up to her lover and shoved him back into the door with a thud, he didn’t seem fazed, simply smiling at her instead.

“WHY!? Why do this to him!?”

“I told you, I wanted him to reunite with his father.”

“And what did YOU have to gain from all this? Except hurt Noctis AND me in the process!?”

“Nothing.” He said simply, but as she pushed him harshly again he gave a small laugh, knowing she didn’t believe him, and rightfully so. “Fine, I had a teeny problem with one of my colleagues which was resolved, and dear Prompto found out where he came from, hurting Noctis was just a bonus…” His grin turned into a serious frown as he continued. “However, hurting you was certainly not my intent.” His fingers came up and touched her cheek as gently as he could. “I told you, I would never seek to harm you… Please, forgive me.”

Aurora’s jaw clenched and unclenched as she processed his words, feeling sullen and pissed off.

“Ardyn.” She whispered and shook her head, hitting him on the chest with her fist as her head fell forwards onto it too, his arms came up to hold her and stroked her back soothingly. “Please, please stop hurting my friends…” She implored. “At least… Don’t… Don’t hurt Prompto.” Her voice was barely a whisper, her eyes wide as she still kept her forehead pressed to his chest, feeling more than guilty as she wanted Prompto to be safe more than the others, even though she loved all of them…

It was then she felt her heart darken without being tainted by the Starscourge.

What was becoming of her?

 


	15. 15

** Chapter 15 **

 

Darkness came quicker every day, the sun being lost more and more each day after the Oracle had passed, there was still no news of Prompto several days later, and in fact her brothers had gone dark on her making her anxiety heighten to the max.

She couldn’t help but wonder if Ardyn had done something else to them, and not told her again. It didn’t seem so as their relationship had seemed to bloom in the time they’d spent together, and in fact her dark immortal had been with her more often instead of being absent until the fifth day after Prompto had gone missing, that’s when things began to change.

“Soon you will need to move to Lestallum.” Ardyn told her as he returned to her late one evening, she’d questioned him as he stroked her face. “You have noticed the days growing darker, Lestallum is the one place the people will rally as it has power.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I fear for your safety.” He said solemnly, and out of character.

“But, I’m gonna be fine!” She smiled warmly. “I’m a Glaive, and then there’s you.”

Ardyn didn’t reply with words but nodded, seconds before capturing her lips in his passionately.

“Like my hair?” She asked after the kiss broke off.

Ardyn squinted his eyes whilst picking up a lock of her hair, held it up to the light and smiled.

“I’m matching you slightly.” She hummed as the violet-purple tint to her black hair gleamed in the luminosity of the bulb in the ceiling.

“Confessing your undying love in a hair colour?” Smirking as she nodded with a wink.

After a night of romantic loving making Aurora woke to the sound of her door knocking, and an empty bed, completely alone in the room, and no sign of Ardyn at all, upon opening the door she almost fell through the floor.

“PROMPTO! GLADIO! IGNIS!” She shrieked pulling them into a large hug, but then pulled back almost immediately noticing their faces were grim and heavy with sadness, she looked over their shoulders and her heart dropped. “Where’s Noctis?”

“Gone.” Prompto whispered in a tiny voice.

“Sucked into the crystal.” Gladiolus added as he took a seat on the small sofa in her room, Ignis took a seat next to him and Prompto took a stool at the small breakfast bar as she took residence in a comfy armchair next to Ignis.

“I don’t believe this…” She gasped, finding it hard to take in. He’d only spoken to her a few days ago, how could he be gone?

“He was indeed the Chosen King.” Ignis replied almost too calmly.

“Wh-what do we do now?” Aurora asked dumbfounded and at a loss, again.

“We gather as many allies as we can,” Ignis persisted in his calm tone. “And fight on, until he re-emerges.”

“We don’t know when that will be!” Aurora exclaimed. “The darkness is coming; daemons are popping up all over the city in increasing number every day! We need Noctis now, not in another few months, or god forbid another few years!”

“We have no choice!” Ignis shouted finally losing his calm demeanour. “We know the consequences!”

“We don’t know when Noct will be returned to us,” Gladio agreed with the advisor. “The best we can do is keep the people of Eos safe now, and search for Noct.”

It dawned on Aurora to what Ardyn had said to her now, and she closed her eyes sighing… of course he knew, he’d been there when it happened.

“Lestallum… the power plant.” She said regrettably, reopening her eyes. “It’s the only place with a solid power source, light in abundance… if we fortify and reinforce it, it would be a safe haven.”

“Good idea.” Ignis nodded, Prompto too and silence fell as the group mulled over their options and avenues.

Suddenly the door burst open and Ardyn walked in smiling.

“My Goddess, I’m home!”

Gladio and her brothers looked up in shock and disgust.

“You!?” Gladio roared jumping on to his feet, then looked back to Aurora who looked aghast. “Goddess?!” He shouted once more looking from Ardyn to Aurora. “HOME!?”

“Ah, company.” The violet haired man smirked. “How is Noct?” Then frowned with a sadistic smile. “Too soon?”

Aurora gaped and felt her heart rate slow as if in slow-motion, and then speed up but begin to hick-up in her chest as it accelerated at an alarming rate.

“What’s going on!?” Prompto jumped up behind the counter.

Aurora looked from one man to the other and landed on Ignis who didn’t say a word but his clenched fists were trembling in outrage, and her own palms were sweaty, her brow clammy.

She couldn’t speak, and couldn’t breathe.

“Aurora?” Ignis’ tone of upset made her lungs work again, but erratically as a panic attack set in.

“This is a nightmare.” She whispered to herself as her mind broke down.

“Tell me this isn’t what I think it is.” Ignis growled.

“YOU’VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH HIM!?” Gladiolus exclaimed in a shout, easily putting two and two together. “HAVEN’T YOU!?”

“Aurora?” Prompto’s small voice called disheartened as he too realised Gladio was right as she didn’t reply in her own denial of the situation.

“This is a nightmare, this is a nightmare!” Her hands clawed at her head as a row broke out around the room. “This is a nightmare!” Her body rocked back and forth slowly.

Weapons were brandished.

“Do you know what he’s done!?” Gladio shouted at the rocking Aurora who didn’t care she was having a mental break down in front of him. “HE’S ARDYN LUCIS CAELUM! THE SCOURGE BRINGER! HE’S A DAEMON! THE ONE WE’VE BEEN FIGHTING ALL ALONG!”

Nobody seemed to notice as Aurora’s panic attack worsened; only paying attention to her condition when she fell to the floor unconscious.

 

* * *

 

Lestallum was quiet even as the preparations to fortify the town were put into place before the daemons could fully rise to power; Aurora sat in her new room at the Leville silently as she pondered over the mess she has landed herself in.

Her brothers had taken her away from Ardyn in Altissia after she’d fainted, and wasn’t sure what had transpired as nobody had told her, and didn’t seem to want to.

It had been a week since the incident and she waited for her love to reappear mysteriously as usual, but when he didn’t come she felt abandoned.

Prompto was the only one who seemed to want to continue their friendship out of the three men, Ignis and Gladio had gone silent around her and always disappeared should she make a rare appearance from her room. Aurora couldn’t help but wonder why they took her from Altissia and Ardyn’s side if they didn’t want to know her anymore; it only worsened her deep seated feeling of abandonment making the darkness inside her heart grow.

After a few days Prompto gently coaxed out Aurora’s feelings about Ardyn, and she told him all that had occurred between the two and how she’d managed to fall for such a monster, fully believing he too would grudgingly push her away in the end, but instead he comforted her. He didn’t understand what she was going through from his own experience, but he chose to understand through choice. He made her feel better in times where she really felt down but it just wasn’t enough, she pined for Ardyn, and longed for his embrace after all she’d been through… but he didn’t come.

 _‘I would never seek to harm you…’_ His words kept resonating through her head. _‘I would never seek to harm you…’_

“Yeah! Well you’ve bloody hurt me!” She hissed to her mind as she grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the wall, shattering the glass tumbler easily, splattering water everywhere.

The very next afternoon when Aurora woke from her long slumber she went down to the lobby and found a note addressed to her in Gladio’s writing waiting at the front desk.

_‘Dear Aurora, by the time you will read this Ignis, Prompto and Myself will have left Lestallum to journey Eos to find Noct, I regret not telling you in person but we agreed you would’ve insisted on coming with us. We thought it best for you to stay in Lestallum where your healing abilities would be more useful. Hopefully we’ll return soon with Noctis by our side. – Your Brothers.’_

Aurora felt what spirit she had left die, now knowing she had truly been deserted. Even her loyal and most best friend Prompto had left her out in the cold, she’d never felt like wanting to crawl up and die before, until now.

She trudged back up to her room, dragging her feet feeling hollow.

What would she do now? She had NOBODY.

The hotel room door shut behind her as she pushed her body up against it, and let herself slide down the wood into a pile on the floor where she stayed for the remainder of the day.

It had to be 2am when she got to her feet and took to the streets of the town, spending all of her Gil on supplies and new clothes.

She’d made up her mind in the quiet of her room, she was leaving, and would do anything and everything in her power to find Ardyn. She loved him, and she had nothing else left to lose now that her brothers had completely deserted her after learning the truth.

She understood finally as she walked through Lestallum’s new barricades that she would’ve done the exact same to Ardyn if the shoe was on the other foot, when you cared so much about someone so deeply, you wouldn’t want them to lose their friends and family because of you, staying away and letting them carry on without you would be more preferable.

“If you love someone let them go, if they come back they’re yours, if they don’t they never were.” She whispered to herself pensively as she walked off into the darkness, khopesh summoned, daemons spawning around her as she went.

 


	16. 16

** Chapter 16 **

 

Ardyn sat on the throne of Insomnia watching the approaching storm get nearer and nearer from the high windows, lazily he brushed a hand though his hair. _‘Quite a fierce storm.’_ He mused silently as the dark clouds churned a hurricane green, the purple lightning strikes becoming more frequent.

The darkness had rapidly sped up after Noctis was dragged into the crystal five and a half weeks ago, the daemons had engulfed all of Eos and people from far and wide flocked to Lestallum just as he’d predicted, because it had power and enough light to keep the beasts at bay.

A hunter named Dave had rallied most of the people into his hunter’s guild, and had been joined by rogue Kingsglaive members who joined the ranks as head hunters; briefly he let himself wonder about her and how She was doing, he’d caught wind that the royal shield, photographer and blind advisor had left Lestallum in search of the lost Prince, and wondered if she’d gone with them, if she hadn’t she must have been devastated... alone and sad… quickly he pulled himself from the thought train, knowing it would only lead him to pain.

The lightning outside took his mind off the woman he’d left as it struck all around the building in a wave, he swivelled his body to the side and let his long legs rest on the arm of the large throne and took a deep breath, closing his eyes he let the sounds of rain soothe his tainted soul; he didn’t feel like sleeping very often but began to drift off… he started to dream of his brother, when the double doors of the throne room banged open, and his head snapped up as a female wet to the core stormed in.

“YOU!” She screamed in a shout, her familiar voice echoing throughout the large room.

“No.” He whispered taking in her form, instantly knowing from the Ixion hilted khopesh who it was, but… she’d changed so much since last he saw her.

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!”

“Aurora?” He called standing to his feet gazing down at her, her long black hair was already mysteriously dry and what was once tinted purple five weeks ago to mirror his own violet hair was mysteriously pure white about an inch from her head which faded into a light grey, to a dark grey, and then into her usual raven black, but even from where he stood he could tell it wasn’t dyed that way… it was natural.

But that wasn’t the only thing different; her clothes were tight black and a leathery-spandex material that clung to her body like a cat suit, the complete opposite from her old skirt and velvet wearing self. A black handmade utility belt hung over her hips snugly, and a scarf was tied to her right side that looked almost identical to the one he wore around his neck. Her frame was smaller too, obviously having lost weight during their time apart. His eyes continued up her body and took in her face which also had a new haunting look to it, her pale skin looked even paler if possible, her makeup though still perfected looked darker and more intimidating around her eyes, a large scar ran across her face, the only thing that was the same were her Glaive boots and khopesh.

“What happened to you?” He asked as he locked eyes with the new Aurora.

“What HAPPENED!?” She yelled pointing her Khopesh at him menacingly. “You know exactly what happened!” She took two long strides towards him and then stopped. “You LEFT! My brothers LEFT! I was ALONE! ABANDONED BY EVERYONE I LOVED!”

“I had no choice.” He explained. “But you shouldn’t be here,” He deadpanned. “It’s too dangerous in this city.”

She scoffed at his words sarcastically and glared at him.

“DON’T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT! DANGEROUS!? Do you have ANY IDEA what I’ve been through TO FIND YOU!?”

He took a step forwards from the throne but hesitated as a gigantic purple lightning bolt thundered through the wall to his right, blowing away the side of the building striking near his feet making the entire room a blinding a purple-white. Once the light had subsided a large glowing crater lay before him, cracks began in the marble and splintered all the way through the steps down to the main floor. He looked back up to Aurora and saw her khopesh still crackled with remnants of the electricity.

“You?” Ardyn questioned wide eyed and looked through the giant hole in the wall to the outside which was now just raining without the thunder, he looked back to Aurora.

“You thought that was a real storm?” She replied shaking her head laughing a little. “No… It was me. Apparently I didn’t know how much power I actually had…” Venom and bitterness poisoned her normally gentle voice. “It just took… a little push, and a near death experience for the full potential of Ramuh’s gift to actually kick in.” She flicked her hair with a finger. “It gave me this too.” She said offhandedly. “I’m guessing it all turns white in the end, like Ramuh’s and Aura-Ra’s.”

“If I’d known.” He started.

“You’d have come for me?” Aurora simpered darkly. “You left me all alone! When I needed you the most!”

“I didn’t want to make things worse.” Ardyn growled. “I didn’t want you to lose everyone you had because of my selfish desires.”

“Has that stopped you before!? I lost everything ANYWAY!” She roared and threw her khopesh towards him.

Ardyn flinched as the blade embedded itself into the wall next to him, her warp-like strike made her reappear before him where he could finally look at her properly, and he was shocked.

Her face really did have a dark haunting look to it, her eyes were sunken slightly into her skull from lack of sleep and no doubt dehydration, her skin was paler, her once soft lips were chapped and raw to the point that they were almost bleeding, and her eyes… her eyes were the most different; her black pupils were wide and had a permanent look of someone who had seen too much horror, and the green-blue of her iris’ were streaked with purple streaks, like her lightning bolts. The scar that ran across her face started on the left side of the bridge of her nose and ran across under her right eye and over her cheek, stopping an inch before the line of her hair… She looked… war torn.

“Your eyes and… cheek…”

She moved her head away from him briefly, hiding herself and sighed deeply.

“You’re so different.” He whispered in awe, gingerly stroking her scarred cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Out there,” She pointed behind her with a thumb. “It’s change or die.” She told him plainly peering up into his face as his warm fingers danced over her face leaving her cold cheek tingling. “A lot has happened since you left.”

“Were you searching all this time?” He asked feeling more guilt than he had in years, and when she hummed his stomach plummeted, as he bent down to put his forehead on hers he screamed in his mind silently at how foolish he’d been, and was thankful when Aurora allowed the small gesture to happen.

“I came here first.” She told him pulling away to grab her khopesh from the wall beside him to let it disappear. “But Insomnia was empty, so I searched all over.” She looked down to the crater she’d made with her lightning magic and whispered. “Even Niflheim.”

He could see the pain her face held, and it broke his heart.

“What a shit show that was…” She continued in a low voice as the memories surfaced.

Why had he left her? What had he done? What had she seen? Ardyn thought sadly.

“Aurora I’m ---“

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry!” She snapped giving him a hard push so he fell back into the thrones armrest. “Tell me… tell me something else.” Her voice cracked as she looked deep into his amber eyes for the first time up close in a month.

“I love you.” He said earnestly as he scooted forwards as her head tipped onto her chest, and saw tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. “I---” He started but wasn’t prepared when she lunged onto him, he was truly shocked, she’d just been so hostile but had turned so quickly into her old self again.

She held to him like he was her last breath, and gripped him tight while stroking his hair as he did the same to her. She was still so mad at him but had missed him so much, she’d yearned this for so long, being with him again had been the only thing that had kept her sane in all the weeks she’d spent over the dark Eos… she never wanted to go through life without him again.

“Never leave me again.” She whispered into his ear before she cradled his head in her hands. “Please…” She pleaded in her slow tears. “Please don’t! It’s been unbearable without you!”

Her voice broke him, he could feel his heart being crushed and bursting all at once as she held his face lovingly, he didn’t want to leave her again, didn’t want to be without her ever again.

When their lips met it was like taking in fresh air after being in a stale place for too long, and even Ardyn who was always so cold to emotions and seemingly immune to sadness after all these years began to weep as they kissed.

 

* * *

 

A small thump came from somewhere and Aurora woke summoning her weapon, eyes trying to pierce the darkness, heart racing.

“Aurora…” Ardyn cooed gently from next to her making her jump. “It’s alright.” He placed his hand on her naked back, but she still sat upright and alert. “There is nothing to fear.” He told her again. “This palace is safe from daemons, and nobody dares come here.”

Aurora relaxed her back a little but couldn’t shake the feeling that some red eyed blade wielding daemon was going to crawl from under the furniture.

Ardyn frowned and sighed inwardly, it seemed Aurora really had become accustom to living in the world alone with daemons, and felt very responsible.

“Come.” He told her sweetly as he pushed himself up on to the pillow and rested his back on the grand headboard. “Lie with me.”

Aurora turned to him and understood, sighing at herself she shuffled backwards with sword in hand and lay back into the crook of his arm and let her head fall onto his chest, letting her sword rest on her legs not wanting to de-summon it because it was a big source of safety and comfort that she’d relied on out there.

“Do you wish to tell me about your travels, my Goddess?” Ardyn asked as sensitively as he could, and felt her body stiffen slightly.

“I saw… So much… death.” She confided, deciding it was probably better to talk than keep the trauma inside. “Children… torn apart… in front of me.” Her voice wavered in distress. “I couldn’t… help… do anything… I tried…”

Ardyn closed his eyes tight screwing his face up, then sighed and put his face to her head and kissed it squeezing her to him tightly.

“I wasn’t strong enough then.” She whispered feeling better with Ardyn’s arms tightening around her, and shook her head. “It wasn’t until I reached Niflheim that the power unlocked… I managed to get there by stealing a,” She gave a small laughing sigh. “A Niff ship.”

“I didn’t know you were a thief!” Ardyn mocked in a more cheerful sarcastic tone trying to get her to feel less depressed.

“I was determined to find you.”

Ardyn’s attempt had failed and he winced at the seriousness of her voice.

“But when I got there…” She started strong but then lost it as she recalled the scenes. “The people…” She whispered, before pushing herself to make her voice stronger. “They were trying to get out of the city, but the daemons overrun the place… I offered my services to help them escape, and quite a few managed to leave for Lestallum…” She swallowed hard. “But… there were too many daemons.” She turned her head to his chest. “The ones created… Destroyed the people… Diamond Weapon.”

Ardyn looked down at her as she looked up, her already traumatised eyes looked even worse now. She knew. She knew he’d helped create Weapon.

“Whatever that was…” She looked away into the room again after making it known she knew he’d dabbled in creating such creatures. “Got loose… destruction… people… blown to pieces… death everywhere… I found Zegnautus Keep, and took refuge there after most people were either dead or had managed to escape.” She raised her eyebrows quickly and pulled a face. “Fun place.” Her voice high and full of sarcasm. “Good job it still had power though. It was there where I was swarmed by creatures, received this beauty.” She placed fingers over her scar. “And got to the brink of death, but wouldn’t give up… I pushed my magic to the point where I was beyond what I’d ever used before, I don’t understand it,” She sighed loudly. “But it forced my body under so much stress my hair started turning white before my eyes, and the result was crazy power.”

“I see.” Ardyn nodded slowly.

“After I escaped that hell hole I wondered if Aura-Ra had white hair because of her powers too.”

“I always assumed it was because she had been created in the Fulgarian’s image,” He told her earnestly not ever having thought about it before. “However, I could be wrong. She had white hair from before I met her; she never said if it had replaced her natural colour.”

“Hmm, well mines turning white when I use too much magic.” She smiled and turned to him. “I kinda like it though… But anyway, that was all in the second week after I left Lestallum. The first week was running around Duscae, Insomnia and Hammerhead.”

“Where have you actually been?” Ardyn inquired with a frown.

“Pretty much all over… Even Solheim.”

“Wha---at!?” Ardyn exclaimed sitting up and pushing her up with him, she turned to him and shrugged.

“I… told you… I’ve been everywhere.”

“Why would I ever go back there? A barren desert?” He asked with a curious smile.

“Hell if I know, you weren’t anywhere to be found… I was distraught; my brothers believed I was dead, you were gone… I’d seen so much already, I went on a whim.”

“Dead?”

“Hmm… They heard I’d left Lestallum after them, and nobody had seen me since… so I hear they think I’m dead.”

“Oh kitten…” He murmured after seeing how sad this made her, and pulled her back to his chest and lay back down.

“I came back to Duscae a few days ago and heard a rumour that a certain Chancellor had taken residence in the King’s old Palace…” She sighed loudly and deeply. “And here you are.”

“You’ve had a rough time my Goddess, and I am wholly responsible.”

“You have half the blame.” She agreed. “But Gladio and Ignis have the other half.”

“You do not blame the blonde?”

“Prompto?” She shook her head. “He stayed by my side and actually cared for me after finding out about us… He listened to me, comforted me, but when the others decided to leave? I know him… he loved Noctis, he’d want to help him as much as he could but would feel pressured by the others to live up to their expectations and as much as he wouldn’t want to leave me… he would and did.”

“You know…” Ardyn started before kissing her head again. “I would ask you to join me in my plans of revenge.”

Aurora rolled in his arms to look at him and frowned.

“You would be my dark Goddess.” He said as he pushed a stray lock of her hair with his fingers whilst his eyes scanned her face and smiled.

“It’s… actually tempting.” Aurora replied shocking him. “But,” And the shock in his face vanished and smirked knowingly. “I couldn’t.” She gave her own smirk and placed a kiss on his chest. “I don’t truly think you’re doing this out of full hatred anyway…”

“You think?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You were a good man…” She whispered. “Still are… You just…” She stopped unsure whether to say anything in case it made him angry.

“Don’t be afraid to speak your mind to me.”

“You want it to end.” She whispered looking at his chest sadly.

Ardyn studied and considered her words but didn’t reply. He knew what she meant, she was always so astute, and she could read between the lines so easily, she didn’t mean he wanted to end the Caelum line, she meant he wanted to end his life and his never-ending torment.

“You would intend to stop me?” He asked after a long period of silence.

“That’s a difficult question.” She whispered again. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Ardyn sighed and frowned but held her closely to him, and felt her lips kissing his chest.

“My King.” She muttered under her breath as she kissed his soft skin, but she couldn’t stop as tears leaked from her eyes, she knew what would happen when Noctis reappeared from the Crystal, and honestly didn’t know if she would let him kill Ardyn, or would she fight by Ardyn’s side?

“Hey?” Ardyn called softly as he felt light warm splashes over his skin, but when she didn’t look at him he gently caught her chin and tilted her face to his but she closed her eyes to try and hide the fact she was indeed crying. Pulling her to him he kissed her tears until they stopped, and he could feel the warmth in her face as she blushed under his lips until he too was smirking at her. “Better?”

She didn’t respond in words but licked his lips slowly with her tongue, tasting her salty tears on his lips and could feel the intense arousal between both of them growing, the licks turning into deep intense kisses.

Aurora slid her warm hand up his chest, then raked her nails back down it harshly making white scratch marks all the way down to the ‘V’ shape of his hips which led down to his rock hard erection, and heard the groan in his chest as he kissed her in enjoyment at her roughness, enjoying it herself as it was a way to get her anger out which he’d caused but in a more… constructive way… that even he liked.

When Ardyn tried to flip her over he was surprised to feel her fight back, he won at first and was on her for a mere second before being flipped back again and still ended up below her, he wasn’t sure how it had happened but when she started grinding herself against him he stopped worrying and started sighing in delight, happy they’d gone to bed naked.

Aurora’s slick folds hugged Ardyn’s cock perfectly as she slid herself back and forth over him, becoming wetter with each rub, after awhile she could see he was becoming restless in the unrelenting teasing she dished out, even though it was killing her slowly too, multiple times he tried to shift his hips upwards to slide into her but she kept moving up and away from him tutting at his impatience.

“Aw, please?” He finally muttered as she’d raised herself away on her knees, his precum in extreme excitement leaking all over his stomach.

“Oh? You don’t like being teased?” She purred sliding over him slowly, taunting him harder. “You don’t like how…” She moved again slowly, and watched him bite the inside of his cheek. “…I feel?” He groaned closing his eyes as she took pity and moved a little faster over him but it seemed that wasn’t the right move either.

Ardyn opened his eyes, the teasing was becoming too much! He had to have her! It had been too long since he’d felt her. The arms that had been holding her hips moved up to her waist and held on tight, he pushed his hips up and held her still even when she attempted to escape and slid into her dripping heaven making them both gasp and moan.

“Ahhh.” He sighed.

“Cheater.” Aurora moaned after her eyes had stopped watering from the sheer pleasure Ardyn gave her as he filled her to the brim as he always did.

“I’ve missed you, I will apologise this once that my impatience to be with you is high.” He admitted, pushing up into her even deeper whilst pulling her further down.

Aurora placed her hands on his chest as he pushed up into her more, it made her weak as he pressed into her deepest parts, quickly regretting her decision to be on top when he bucked his hips up to her again and her entire frame crumbled as the pleasure was too intense.

“My goddess, you don’t seem to be holding up well.” He sneered with a giant smirk, swiftly moving up into her again making her cry out, her new magically coloured hair floated around her face as she deteriorated more. Taking his chance he pushed his body up along with hers and spun them around so he was now in control, and by the look on her face she was grateful.

“You go so deep I lose control over myself.” She whispered pulling him down to her by the neck as he pulled out of her, “Your cock is like a---h!” He chose to push back into her and the words were lost.

“My cock is like what?” He asked innocently as he pulled out.

“Like a---h!!” He pushed in again harshly, the fingers that were still holding onto his neck dug into his spine almost painfully.

“I’m sorry… what did you say?” He taunted, again pulling out but slowly inching his way back into her.

“I… said… I hate you.” She said in a grin.

“You don’t mean that, surely.” He replied pouting and letting her reach up to kiss his pouting lips.

Aurora crossed her legs above his hips and wiggled them slightly, feeling him slightly rub her insides as she did.

However Ardyn had other plans he unfurled her legs and pushed them up over his shoulders and then down close to her body so she had almost no control at all over the situation, grabbing her legs she held them in place for him and he sat back and watched in awe as he slid in and out of her, marvelling at how his large girth made her small hole stretch as he pushed in, and then got smaller as he pulled out.

“I don’t think I can last long.” She whimpered after a few heavy thrusts in the exposing position, it had been so long since she’d been with him that her body had become over excited, but when he looked into her eyes and she saw the hint of mischief there she braced herself, knowing only too well he was about to eke out and torture her body for all it was worth.

Ardyn’s right hand came down on to her clit and gave it a light tap before grabbing her puffy labia lips together with clit between them, and massaged the area by tugging her skin up and down, jerking her clit slowly.

Ardyn couldn’t help the smile and chuckle as Aurora began to groan as he played with her, her eyes were lost in the ceiling as he pleasured her, obviously not seeing anything anymore. She quickly cried out as her insides clamped around him consecutively, spasming and milking him, but he gritted his teeth and held himself together determined to make her his queen tonight. He slowed his thrusts as she came down from her orgasm, knowing she would be a little sensitive.

“You didn’t…” Her eyes reopened and she felt forlorn, and also felt bad that he hadn’t cum with her. “Why?” She asked frowning feeling like a failure, but he smiled.

“It’s all about you tonight.”

Aurora didn’t have a say in the matter, no matter how much she protested. The night was a whirlwind of making her cum over and over until she couldn’t take it anymore; she wasn’t sure by the end how he’d even managed to survive until the very-very end to hold off his own orgasm throughout all of hers, remaining in her the entire time… But when he did cum, it was a mammoth amount that spilled from her like a fount, covering her inner things and the bed sheets.

 


	17. 17

** Chapter 17 **

 

After a few weeks living together full time in the abandoned Crown City Ardyn had gotten used to Aurora’s constant disappearances during the day where he found out she’d been out in the ruins of Insomnia battling the daemons to keep in shape, sometimes finding out she’d left the city entirely to help people in the remaining outpost at Hammerhead.

“I might not be back until late tonight.” She’d told him one morning after waking.

“And why is that?” He asked with a sly smile.

“I—found something.” She replied coyly not wanting to tell him much about her discovery. “But don’t worry I’ll be in the city, and not far.”

Ardyn frowned; it wasn’t like her to be so cautious about telling him anything anymore, but respected her unknown reasoning for keeping it to herself anyway.

“Do be careful.” He called after her after she kissed him sweetly on the lips, watching her hips sway their goodbye as she walked from the bedroom.

Hours and hours passed as Aurora made her way through the old catacombs beneath the city, having found a weird stone wall that had been a secret door in a dungeon under the Glaives old training quarters.

The old passageways reminded her very much of the King’s hidden Tombs all over Eos she and her brothers had visited, daemons spawned regularly even though the Palace had been safe, so she assumed she was so far beneath the surface that even Ardyn’s reach couldn’t touch it.

The day above the surface passed slowly without Aurora to keep the fallen King’s mind active, and he counted the hours she’d been gone. _‘Almost 14 hours.’_ He thought wondering what on earth she was doing and where, but stayed seated on the throne until she returned. But when she did return she looked exhausted, and was covered in dirt, soot, blood and cobwebs.

He stood when she trudged in glumly and went down to meet her before she collapsed.

“Where have you been?”

“I told you, I found something… I was checking it out.” She replied tiredly, as he caught her face in one hand to examine it.

“You’re all dirty.”

“Yeah.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s a dirty place, still haven’t found the end of it yet.”

“The end?”

Aurora sighed shaking her head and began moving away from him to make for the royal chambers where she could finally clean up.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Ardyn awoke to an empty bed, Aurora had already left, curiously he dressed and tried to find out where she’d gone, but couldn’t find any traces of her tracks or any clue as to where she’d gone.

Again that night she returned almost as dirty as the night before, but less tired and smiling.

“What are you up to?” Ardyn asked as he smoothed Aurora’s wet hair back as he joined her in the overly large bath tub.

“You’ll see.” She smiled. “…Eventually.” The permanent frown Ardyn had worn since she’d become ‘mysterious’ had returned back to his handsome face so she splashed some water at him playfully. “Wipe that frown off your face! You’re so handsome, don’t ruin it.” She poked his chest lightly, and the wry smirk returned.

“I can’t help but be curious about your antics.” He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed his thumb over the wet skin. “You come back filthy covered in all sorts, I can’t help but wonder.”

“Patience, your Majesty.” She winked sliding closer to him. “My raiding senses are high at the moment.” She purred sliding her wet hands over his chest. “Do you really want me to turn them on you?”

“Raid me?” He growled holding her hips pulling her even closer so she was sat on his thighs with her legs wrapping around his back. “That sounds pleasant.” He leaned into her and kissed her neck.

“Oh you’re naughty.” She murmured into his hair as his lips moved over her neck and shoulder. “I’m meant to be the one raiding you.”

“You know I love to be in control.” He smirked as he sunk his teeth lightly into the top of her arm making her jump.

“What can you do?” She whispered enigmatically, biting her bottom lip at the thought of asking the question as it made her excited beyond belief. “In daemon form?”

Ardyn’s head snapped back to look into her eyes and saw the seriousness and lust within them, and found himself smirking darkly inside and out.

“You may not know,” He murmured moving close to her ear, letting the scourge reign freely. “But you’ve already had a… taste.” And felt her shiver against him as his cock became hard under her.

“I have?” She questioned quietly, his arms wrapping around her.

“Mmm…” He moaned into her ear as he pushed himself inside her wet hot pussy without warning, amazed that she was wet even in the hot bath water. He pulled his face back to hers and saw the deep breaths she was already taking as he’d filled her so completely, and saw her lust grow as she realised he wasn’t in his usual form. “You like this dark form?” He asked her slowly, she nodded and forcefully kissed him with a hunger he’d never experienced from her before.

Their tongues forcefully fought for control as Aurora pulled herself up using her arms entwined around his neck to let herself push back down onto him, balling her hands into fists as her insides tingled around him as he filled her up.

The black starscourge around his lips and in his mouth tasted unusual and sweet, making his kisses even more irresistible than usual, and the fact that she was now ingesting something so dark, powerful and incredibly bad made her passionate desire worse, her arousal becoming an unfathomable creature inside her, her eagerness to please him tripling making her bounce up and down him like some possessed animal.

His piercing yellow glowing eyes locked onto hers as she began to pant and shake in his arms, he too felt her eroticism flowing into him and taking over.

“What do you want?” He asked in a smirk.

“What…” She panted. “What else can you do? Can you have extra things?”

He could feel her wet insides become tighter yet slicker as she asked, and understood.

“Ah, you mean…” Scourge began to take over parts of his back as long black tentacles emerged shocking the woman in his arms. “Oh they won’t hurt you.” He murmured, “Unless you want them to.”

Aurora too shocked to move or say anything felt the slimy probes start touching her skin, and as he said, they didn’t hurt as they stroked her body lovingly, they roped around her back letting his arms be free to massage her boobs and pinch her nipples. She was frightened but soon lost that feeling when one of the feelers twirled around her small waist and down to the small space between her legs where she was already merged with her lover.

“AH!” She yelped as it slid over her small nerve bud, Ardyn groaned aloud too as she squeezed around him tightly in surprise. “OH!” She moaned after a few seconds of the thing rubbing her intimately, panting lustfully into his ear before nibbling it. “I knew there was something more, I’ve been thinking about you in this form nonstop… all… week.” She breathed; the idea had come to her after coming across a Mindflayer down in the odd labyrinth below the city, and soon after remembered the moment she saw Ardyn in Altissia dripping with Scourge and wondered what it would be like to have sex with him that state… and her thoughts had become entranced and excited by it, wondering if he had abilities like other the daemons.

“You are MY Goddess.” He growled as his newly formed limbs picked her up easily and held her in the air before him, grabbing each leg and spreading them wide, taking her arms and pulling them up and out so she resembled a floating starfish, her head lolled backwards until Ardyn made one of his extra limb’s move up to cradle it whilst supporting her back.

Standing in the now black scourge infested waters of the bath he angled his raging hard cock up to her dripping entrance and thrust in with all his might making her cry out loudly, his real arms and hands found her ankles and slid his fingers up her body roughly making red marks up to her hips where he held her to support himself as he pounded in and out of her brutally.

As Ardyn took her with all his might, new tentacles slid unknowingly up her legs where one aimed for her clitoris and the other around to her backside, which slid between her cheeks and began rubbing the tight unused hole softly. The tentacles holding her wrists elongated and began winding down her arms to curl around each boob, the ends of the limbs thumbing over her nipples slowly making her arch her back more than she already was.

Aurora had never liked the idea of being anally probed by anything, but the warm slick feeler rubbing her there at the moment was making her feel warmer and hotter.

“Ardyn… Please…” She begged, the words spilling from her mouth before she’d even given herself permission to say them, giving a pained moan as Ardyn inserted the tentacle into her slowly.

“Relax kitten.” He told her as she seemed to be taking his insertion badly, he slowed his thrusts to a minimum to let her become accustom to being anally penetrated, he smiled as he felt her body finally let go.

Ardyn made the tentacle push into her more as the scourge oiled the area further, and Aurora began moaning in pleasure instead of pain as the tentacle started hitting a certain part of her insides that made her cry out, and he could feel her begin to leak around his cock profusely.

“Oh my gods!” She cried as the tentacle began to fuck her asshole faster and harder, she didn’t think it would feel like this! She didn’t realise how good it would feel! She could feel her arousal mounting like it had never done before! The place inside her rectum that was apparently a sensitive button for pleasure Ardyn kept hitting over and over, but when his cock began to move in and out of her sopping pussy she screeched as a mind shattering orgasm came out of nowhere, and felt Ardyn’s cock begin to pulsate harshly inside her as he came with her, which pushed her into a second orgasm as the force of his cum hitting her insides urged her on.

Ardyn came when she had, not knowing he’d lose himself like that but was still rock hard, grinning darkly he pulled out of her and watched as his white cum dripped from her abused hole, and then flicked her over swiftly so she was hanging in the air face down.

“No!” She whisper screamed as she felt him rub himself over her overly stimulated clit. “I don’t know if I can take it!” As he pushed back into her roughly she cried out again loudly, his cock simultaneously pushing whatever cum was dripping out back in and squelching back out, the tentacle that had briefly been removed from her ass also weaved its way back in to her, but began to thicken once it was happily situated back inside her, and began fucking her once more, again hitting the sacred place inside her making her wet and scream once more.

“You love this.” Ardyn grumbled through gritted teeth, the rampant daemon in him taking over like it had in Lestallum the once, except it wasn’t just one hole he was trying to ruin now.

“Ardyn!” Aurora called out as the tentacle rubbing her clit returned, rubbing it in circles with pressure, but it didn’t take long for the man to remove himself and flip her back over again, her head felt thick and dizzy but when she felt his mouth suck on her clit the world became crystal clear again.

He licked and sucked between her legs, eating his own cum, hers and the scourge, his fingers rammed into her and she moaned deeply, but when he added a third he felt her begin to shiver and shake becoming wetter as his mouth and combined fingers worked on her. He added another finger and tried hard to fit four digits into her tight hole, but the process of trying to stretch her beyond her limits made her cum again and hard.

After Aurora had begged him to let her down after cumming for a fourth time by his mouth she pushed him to the side of the bath and made him sit, she kneeled between his legs and took his still very hard cock into her hands and then bathed it with her tongue, tasting their combined taste and becoming addicted to it.

She looked up to catch his eyes and smiled seeing his normal self back in place although there were still smudges of scourge on his face, and then submerged him in her mouth. He throbbed against her tongue and at the back of her throat as she bobbed her head up and down him slowly, twisting her head towards the large mushroom head to give extra sensation.

Sucking hard from the base of his large cock she pulled her head up until her mouth gave a little _‘pop’_ as he sprung from her mouth, he bucked hips in his bliss as she did so earning a deep groan from his mouth, looking up to see his beautiful amber eyes misted over looking down at her. Once more she took him into her mouth, pushing down as far as she could deepthroating him, wriggling her tongue beneath him but failing because his girth was too big.

Ardyn wove his hands into her damp hair feeling her heavenly mouth casting spells around his manhood, and was quickly driven to the edge by her greedy mouth that expertly licked, sucked, even bit a few times which drove him wild. He had to grit his teeth to hold himself back from not grabbing her head and driving himself into her like a maniac when he felt ready to cum. Aurora sensed his orgasm and purposefully slowed down, the look of mischief in her gorgeous eyes as he looked down at her was maddening, he knew she was going to milk this for all he was worth by teasing him the same way he did her.

“I own you, your Majesty.” She said fiercely in a deep gravely voice, giving a long lick from his balls up to the slit that oozed pre-cum. “Do you understand?” She asked strongly her eyes meeting his misted ones boldly, when he didn’t respond she slapped the side of his erection making it bounce around and caused him to moan happily with a small jerk. “I own you, correct?”

“Yes.” He whispered, he could barely think as it was, and now she was becoming dominating? His mind was exploding, and finding it hard not to blow his load all over her face.

“Yes what?”

 “Yes, Mistress?” He replied with a smirk, chuckling gently when she burst out laughing at his answer. “Yes, my Goddess.” He retorted and she kissed the small spot of skin that made his toes curl in thanks.

“Good boy.” She whispered, slowly stroking him whilst taking his balls into her mouth, sucking them.

“Rura.” He muttered finally not being able to take it anymore. “I…” He felt her smile but wasn’t expecting her next move; deepthroating him in a single second, and hearing her gag moving her head back and forth on him so deeply made him tip over the edge. “ARGH!” He roared and gripped her head, holding her in place as he pumped hot load after load of cum down her throat, and she swallowed every last drop and sucked hard when he let up his grip on her, draining him completely of everything he had.

“I thought you were going to kill me.” She gasped after pulling back from him, and was surprised when he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply.

“I love you.” He told her sincerely.

 

* * *

 

Three days later Ardyn wondered the Palace once again wondering where his love had disappeared off to, the little adventures she’d been having without him had continued. The day before he’d heard and felt rumbling beneath the earth, and when she returned she was covered from head to foot in rubble, but still hadn’t said where she’d been or what she’d done.

But as he walked through the halls he found the Prophecy Room door ajar and candle light spilling into the dark corridor, he halted in his stride frowning and changed direction heading for the light.

Pushing the door open he was greeted to the scene of Aurora looking clean but surrounded by ancient texts, volumes he hadn’t seen in thousands of years, Idol paintings that were peeling, scrolls in the old languages and newer books of cosmology propped open by random objects, and her gaze looking up at the murals on the walls.

“What?” He uttered moving into the room to her.

“These…” She whispered in a daze. “They’re wrong.” She told him motioning to the murals on the walls. She moved back into the middle of the room closer to him and pointed to an idol painting of a man being crucified which was peeling and faded. “This is you… Isn’t it?” She looked down to the painting and looked back up to his eyes to see a sort of shocked-horror on his face, and the sadness she’d felt before tripled, she’d hoped she was wrong.

“Where did you find all this?”

“In a tomb… In the depths of a labyrinth below this Palace.” She told him finally. “It’s where I’ve been going the last few days.” She shook her head. “I didn’t know it was going to lead to all this.” She held out her hand motioning to all she had dragged back to the surface and sighed.

“I had believed they’d destroyed it all.”

“Apparently they just buried it and forgot about it.” Aurora sighed and sat down amongst the ancient tomes feeling ill. “They cut you out of history…” He nodded to her, and she buried her head in her hands. “I can’t believe what you’ve been through.” She whispered through her hands. “I feel so angry.”

“Now you understand more as to why I want redemption and revenge.” She nodded in response and looked at him, “You don’t look well.”

“I don’t feel good.” She admitted but smiled regardless. “Why did you change your hair?” She asked and picked up the open cosmology book pointing to the cover, then back to the crucifixion painting. “You had black hair.” She smiled. “Like me.”

“Ah,” He sighed moving closer to her. “I wanted to embody my hatred for those who had wronged me.” He told her sitting next to her on the floor, putting his arm around her. “The Dragon God Bahamut who had betrayed me had hair like this in his human Messenger form.” He referenced his own violet locks and to the Cosmology book. “However, it wasn’t always so… I looked up to Bahamut and wanted to emulate the Dragon King, but once I was betrayed it was to embody the betrayal.”

“And the name Izunia?” She probed gently. “Somnus Izunia? He was the brother that betrayed you? Killed Aura-Ra, and then tried to kill you.”

“Yes, and the armour I wear now and then represents Eos’ wing.”

“Why?” She asked, her eyes fluttering as she suddenly felt very tired.

“She was my grandmother.”

“WHAT!?” Aurora whispered in a scream, receiving a nod. “That means you’re… Like… a-a-a demi-god that was mortal? Now Immortal?” Her eyes wandered off into the distance as her mind tried to bend with this new and crazy information. “And you’re Noctis’ great-great something Uncle… which means Noct is also… Oh my gods.” Her head hurt. “This is insane.” Her head hurt more. “I am sleeping with a god… Wow.” She mused absentmindedly. “I was right all along.” Sitting forward she shuffled a few stacked paintings and grabbed the one which showed the mortal Ardyn riding into town on his black Chocobo. “Ramuh showed me this… But blurred you. When your Chocobo came at Vesperpool it reminded me of this.”

“Yes. I’ve kept the black Chocobo line going myself.”

 “You’re such a sweetheart…” Aurora gasped. “Who knew you’d have such a soft spot for Chocobo’s.”

“The one in the painting was one of my closest friends, along with my shield.”

“Who was your shield?”

“Gilgamesh.”

Aurora’s jaw dropped.

“The blademaster?!” Ardyn gave her a smirk and a nod. “I—I don’t know what else to say, everything you did, and with the people you had are all legendary… Even you and Aura-Ra were perfectly made for each other, both from gods.”

“And we too are perfectly made for each other.” He replied kissing her cheek. “And there is nobody to get in our way.” Adding silently, _‘Like last time.’_

“Wait a minute.” Aurora whispered as something finally clicked in her head as she looked at an old Icon painting. “You were an Oracle, right? And a King?” She finally looked to him, and he gazed back easily. “The Fleuret’s were always Oracle’s…” Her brain gave a hard thump, and her heart sank as her eyes grew wider and wider. “Oh my gods!” Her mouth dropped open as it dawned on her. “You! You had a child… didn’t you?” Aurora looked away from him quickly as things started piecing together. “Luna… She was your… Great granddaughter wasn’t she?”

Aurora looked to Ardyn who didn’t know what to say for a long time, blatantly obvious he didn’t think she would ever have realised this mega chapter from his past, and didn’t want to remember it either.

“Aura-Ra and I had a child out of wedlock.” He finally confirmed quietly. “It was frowned upon greatly, especially by Somnus. Our child barely saw me or its mother as Aura-Ra was taken not long after the birth, and then as the Scourge took me Somnus took our child and hid it, binding it with the name Fleuret, and then sought to crucify me… It was then I found myself undying.”

Aurora stared at her love and didn’t know what to say, he had really known true horror, and it was no wonder he held such grudges… but to want to kill his own family, all these generations on… She didn’t know if she understood it completely anymore.

Her hand suddenly pained and began to claw, she gasped at the pain and pushed it into her abdomen to try and cradle the pain away, but as the pain felt worse she pulled it in front of her face and almost screamed, even Ardyn gave a jump next to her.

“Not again!” She whisper-screamed.

Her hand was a blackened daemon-like claw.

 


	18. 18

** Chapter 18 **

 

Years passed in the blink of an eye after Aurora tracked Ardyn down all those years before, Ardyn had continually healed her from the Scourge’s vile grasps again and again, as there was no other way for them to be together without her becoming infected over time, because of this Ardyn became curious to see if he still had the power to heal others, so he snuck out into Lestallum one day in disguise to attempt to heal someone of the scourge but the gift hadn’t worked. It became very clear to him after that, that it was only Aurora who gave him light, and in return only she could be cured as no other being could invest such light into his soul and heart.

Six months after Aurora’s return, the two had decided to take on the dark Eos together and have an adventure of their own; Aurora making the joke that she would be _her_ Majesty’s new _‘Shield’_ even though he didn’t need it, but Ardyn laughed and thought it a wonderful idea.

Through their travels the two’s bond became exponentially close, closer than even they thought possible. Ardyn was especially surprised as this was his second love after Aura-Ra, and never thought anything could be bigger than what he’d had with her, but he had been wrong because what he had with Aurora blasted Aura-Ra out the water.

Their long travels however took a more physical toll on Aurora, after having to use more of her magic whether to kill or heal had been turning her hair whiter and whiter by the day, until the black was no more and all that was left was pure white.

“I’m really not sure about this.” She’d commented into a broken mirror in an abandoned hotel after her hair had completely turned white.

“It is different.” Ardyn agreed. “But you still look as beautiful as usual.”

Aurora scoffed, it didn’t matter what she looked like to Ardyn, she was always beautiful; covered in blood – beautiful, covered in slime and goo – beautiful, no makeup and ill – beautiful.

By the time their leisurely trip ended and they had re-took residence in the Insomnia capital three and a half years had passed, and they fell back into a comfy lifestyle of sex, reading all the books in the grand library in the palace and spending time in each other’s company even when they had nothing to talk about.

Some weeks later after their return Aurora had to make a long trip to Lestallum for food and accidentally bumped into Iris; Gladio’s little sister, who had changed much in the years and was also thankful that Iris didn’t recognise her at all, but things became worse when Ignis walked out of a building and walked straight into her, almost knocking her over as well as giving her a heart attack.

“Oh, my apologies.” He said in his usual polite tone, pushing his dark tinted glasses up his nose in the way he always used to.

“I-I-I…” Aurora stuttered, looking at his older face and silvery milky eyes behind the darkened lenses. “I’m… so sorry.” She whispered quietly, putting all the pent up feelings from over the years into few words, and walked away taking the blow to the heart badly as tears began to leak from her eyes as she sped up to a light job to leave, wanting to be as far away from her past as possible.

“Aurora?” Ignis muttered some seconds later, doing a blind double take as the hasty footsteps faded away from him realising who it was far too late, the royal advisor even tried to go after her but she had vanished beyond the Lestallum gates before he’d reached them.

Upon returning to the Palace Aurora dropped all the shopping off in the large kitchen and went for a stroll in the dark courtyard letting her upset heart settle a little before returning back to her beloved.

“Ardyn?” She called throughout the quiet Palace as she tried to find him before shrugging and heading to the throne room, guessing he would be there.

When she reached it the door was shut up tight which was very unusual.

Frowning deeply Aurora pushed the left door open and called his name again, with no answer. Becoming more anxious she poked her head through the crack in the doors and saw the room was filled with candles, two on each step leading up to an empty throne and in the middle of the space below the throne on the floor was a large glass vase with more than a dozen roses, and some of her most favourite music from long-long ago playing; which had been her theme for Ardyn when she was struggling with her feelings: Wouldn’t It Be Good.

Her blue-green eyes roamed around the room as she entered, noting she was quite alone and wondered what was going on, but she couldn’t help but smile as the chorus began.

What was this all about?

Upon reaching the roses she bent down seeing there was a note lying on the delicate red petals in Ardyn’s beautiful calligraphy-style hand writing.

_‘Wouldn’t it be good to be on your side…  
Forever…?’_

Her eyes read and re-read the note, and curiously turned the paper over not expecting to find anything but was surprised and even more perplexed when she read:

_‘Turn around…’_

Like an idiot she turned the piece of paper in her hands over again, re-read it and then turned on the spot to find her beloved standing behind her smiling, but giving her a small fright.

“What’s going on?” She asked, but he smirked all the more and got down on one knee… and finally… she understood.

“My love, My Goddess I’ve wanted to ask you this for some time, but during our travels was not the right time… I never thought I would ever meet anyone in my tainted life that would ever bring such happiness or light into my world, not until I met you. Now I would ask you to do me the honour of doing that for the rest of my life. Aurora Helios, will you marry me?” He asked and magicked a black velvet box from nowhere into his hand and opened it.

A very shiny black engagement ring with a rose bouquet, leaf and vine engraved into the sides hid inside, the roses exactly like the ones he wore on his clothes, a twinkling purple stone lay in the middle the same colour as his hair, and Aurora fell to her knees in front of him as her eyes filled with tears, and a hand over her mouth in shock.

She looked from the ring to him and back again, she had no idea where her voice went as she descended into mad tears and flung herself into his arms.

“Are you trying to kill me?” She cried in a tiny squeaky voice, her heart drowning in happiness.

“Is that a yes?” He asked curiously with a frown, pulling her back to see her face.

“YES! You idiot!” She exclaimed, she heard him give a small chuckle as he removed the ring from the box, took her shaking left hand and placed it on her finger, and the two watched it sparkle in the candle light. “It’s… it’s so beautiful.”

“Like you.” He barely managed to say as she flung herself on to him again, causing him to topple over this time, he laughed again genuinely holding her tight. “I would have asked you sooner… But I had issue forging it.”

She pulled back from him, sitting on his legs, her extremely long white hair falling around her face as she leaned down slightly to stare at him.

“You?” She whispered. “You made this?” She rubbed her thumb over the rings band and he nodded smirking. “How?”

“I have lived for over 2,000 years, I have many skills.”

“It doesn’t matter how long I’ve been with you…” She whispered. “You just keep surprising me.” Aurora beamed at him with a wide toothy smile, he must have spent a long time making this beautiful ring, and she didn’t know how to thank him for it. “I love you.” She told him in deep heartfelt sincerity. “With everything I have.”

“As do I.” He told her sitting up and bringing her in to him for a deep kiss.

 

* * *

 

The very next day, Aurora wanted to do something for her fiancé to show her appreciation of him, and to say thank you for proposing to her, fortunately some time ago she’d found something of great interest in the abandoned city that she’d been saving for a special occasion… and now seemed like the perfect time to use it.

With a large smile she put her plan together…

Around what would have been noon, the double doors to the throne room banged open, Ardyn looked up eyebrow raised as Aurora walked in with a smirk playing on her face, but dressed in a long black cloak which hid her entire body, her makeup was done perfectly and hair in an unusual wavy style.

“You Majesty.” She greeted her fiancé with a small bow. “How goes your day?”

“Boring…” Ardyn replied in a low growl getting to his feet, as heels clicked on the marble floor as his love sauntered over to the stairs swankily and ascended up to him. “But I have a feeling it’s about to become more interesting.”

“Oh, you are quite right you’re Highness.” Aurora whispered huskily as she neared him, putting a light hand on his chest looking up into his eyes which twinkled with curiosity and love. “I thought as seen as you’ve been working so hard all day…” She walked her fingers up his chest to drag them back down playfully. “I’d help ease your stress.”

“Aw, I am so _very_ stressed.” He purred slowly, frowning faintly as he spoke to emphasize his _‘pain’_ playing along.

“Then sit my liege,” Aurora purred back, pushing him back to the throne to making him sit. “Let me…” She whispered before giving him a quick chaste kiss on the lips. “Unburden you.” Her hands slowly drifted from his chest back to her body, and up to the silver clasp near her throat that kept the cloak in place. Her cool fingers pulled at the metal and with a click it unlocked, and she let the black material fall to the floor.

Ardyn’s trousers suddenly felt much tighter than they had moments ago as his eyes roamed over his beloved’s body. Aurora wasn’t naked which he’d previously thought, but was wearing a beautiful black underbust corset which was adorned in hundreds of tiny rhinestones which sparkled in the candle light, a sparkly black bra which matched the corset, a garter belt lay on her hips that was hooked on to black silky stockings, black lace panties, her feet in black high heels and a coy smile playing on her painted dark red lips.

Automatically his hands reached out to touch her but she moved back and tutted.

“Look but do no touch.” She said scornfully putting her hands on his shoulders pushing him back into the throne. Seconds later she stood back to her usual height and put a hand down her corset to retrieve her phone. “I managed to find a battery in the city.” She smiled and tapped the screen a few times until music started to play, and placed it on the floor near the royal chair.

It was a dark song, rock, melodic and slow at first but built into a heavier thundering tune, perfect for what Aurora wanted. Many years ago she’d always dreamed of doing this for her soul mate if she ever found him, especially to one of her favourite songs, and thankfully for her she had found her soul mate.

Biting her bottom lip she looked into his lustful amber eyes, and when the drums began she flicked her hips slowly from side to side in time with the slow crisp punch of the beat, and let her arms flow out to the side of her body mimicking an unhurried wave.

_‘It's been years since anyone could be a friend  
It's the fear that kills the feeling in the end…’_

Ardyn watched almost in a trance as she mimed the words to herself as she danced, and felt himself smiling in his head but couldn’t hope to smile physically as she’d once again blown him away, he could only stare and feel his erection hardening and twitching as she made him spellbound.

 _‘Can we face it? Can we shape it? Can we really die?_  
If rain is what you want  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
Just close your eyes’

Her body swayed slightly to the music and as the tempo quickened she rolled her hips as best she could in a figure of eight in the tight corset, letting her body feel the music and move smoothly.

 _‘I am watching resurrection start to crawl_  
Is there any chance in hell? Any chance at all?  
Do we need it? Do we see it? Is it really there?  
If rain is what you want  
Then take your seats, enjoy the fall…’

Her hip flicked to the right hard but stopped perfectly, containing the movement before it carried over turning it into more of a snap than a flick, then doing the same with her left hip perfectly to the beat.

_‘Enjoy the fall  
Enjoy the fall’_

Slowly she slid into Ardyn’s lap, pushing her heaving chest to his, sliding her arms up around his neck.

_‘The only thing deeper than my last breath  
The only thing darker than my last death…’_

Her hips slowly ground into his, but again his arms came around her back so she removed her arms from his neck and forcefully pressed his amorous limbs back onto the armrests, snakelike she moved back into his form and nibbled his ear.

 _‘Is the panic, the static_  
I've come back from the dead  
But my cities will never sleep again’

“I told you…” She whispered provocatively. “No touching.” She heard a small displeased growl but knew he was smiling deviously, enjoying every second of her tease.

Pulling back from his ear she saw how dazed her love was, and smiled pushing her cheek to his in a delicate nudge. Trailing her lips over his nose and down to his mouth, he caught hers in a fierce hot passionate kiss. She could feel his body curling around her again, and his arms were trying to embrace her, promptly she seized them before he could fully grasp her and pushed them down again.

Ardyn sighed as she pushed herself off him and felt himself moving after her, but she shook her head and pushed him back again with the biggest coy smile.

_‘In these diamonds we're left with coloured glass…’_

He had to bite his tongue to keep calm, he was enjoying this more than he wanted to admit, not being in control was sometimes nice.

_‘As pressure takes its toll, we will outlast  
But you can't break my heart’_

When the music heightened again, Aurora turned her back to Ardyn and pulled at the cords of the corset, turning back to wink over her shoulder. Soon the laces were trailing down the backs of her legs and she swayed her hips tauntingly, and pushed her bum out ever so slightly whilst spreading her legs and heard another small growl come from the man behind her.

_‘As long as I can be myself, I'll never fall apart  
And you can't take me in…’_

Seconds later she’d managed to undo the corset and pulled it off, throwing it into the room without care, but at least now she had free reign of her body and could move her hips easily.

_‘If I'm not broken, break me down  
So I will never feel alone again’_

Ardyn gazed on astounded and aroused on to the max as Aurora had now lost the corset, kicked off her heels and was glaring at him in the darkest seductive glare he’d ever seen her wear, but he wasn’t prepared when she made her body move in the most ancient of ways: Elegant, internalised controlled movements which flowed gracefully at the same time as the music went on.

Her stomach muscles popped, her pelvis and chest swirled in circles and figures of eight, her arms snaked in the air weaving webs entrancing and enticing.

For a second time she slid onto his lap to continue a smaller form of the dance on him, her left hand intertwined into his soft hair as her right kept her steady leaning on his chest.

_‘The only thing deeper than my last breath…’_

“I thought you couldn’t dance?” He whispered as she nibbled his earlobe, her body writhing on his.

_‘The only thing darker than my last death…’_

“You thought I couldn’t dance ballroom style…” She gave him a leisurely kiss on the cheek. “You didn’t say anything about belly dance.” She whispered smirking, moving off him swiftly as he tried to pounce and kiss her.

 _‘Is the panic, the static,_  
I've come back from the dead  
But my cities will never sleep again…’

Aurora’s entire torso undulated in an _‘S’_ right before she spun around and continued dancing with her back to him, and he couldn’t take it anymore as the muscles in her back moved sexily.

_‘My cities will never sleep again…’_

He jumped to his feet, grabbed her waist and bent her over, pushing her into the balcony and ripped her lace pants off.

_‘My cities will never sleep again…’_

With a grunt he slammed into her already soaking entrance and wrapped one arm around her waist whilst the other lay on the marble to keep him steady.

_‘My cities will never sleep again…’_

Aurora’s hand came over his which twisted around her waist, and as he thrust into her with force her nails buried themselves into his skin.

‘ _My cities will never sleep again’_

The song ended to be replaced by something else, but the two lovers interlocked couldn’t hear it anymore as their bodies slammed into each other, moaning loudly and whispering dirty words.

 

* * *

 

Ardyn and Aurora married two months later as there was no reason to wait, except for getting Ardyn’s old Shield to officiate as it seemed like a good plan at the time, he was after all the only one alive that had known Ardyn the longest, plus he’d wanted him as his best man.

Their wedding though, wasn’t _‘traditional’_ in any sense…

“What do you wish me to do?” Gilgamesh had asked as the two stood before him, his unusual resounding-echoy voice seemingly coming from thin air instead of the ‘man’ himself.

“Wed us you fool.” Ardyn told him frowning.

Aurora looked around the Blademaster’s grotto as they’d gone down to him in a show of good will, and stared at all the blades that were stuck in the rocks all around them, and frowned inwardly.

Were they Gilgamesh’s swords? Or those who had fallen before him?

Ardyn and Gilgamesh talked on a little while longer as Aurora continued wondering about this _‘wedding’_ , this wasn’t her ideal way of getting married, but even if the world was normal again there would be no way for her dream wedding to happen anyway; her parents were dead, her brothers would still be estranged because she was marrying their nemesis, all her Glaive friends were dead too.

“Yes, yes.” Gilgamesh huffed. “Will you Aurora Helios take Ardyn Iz---”

“Caelum.” She interrupted quickly and looked to Ardyn. “I’m taking your true name.”

“Will you take Ardyn Lucis Caelum to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The strange voice asked from behind the mask, sounding bored.

“I do.”

“And will you Ardyn Caelum take Aurora Helios as your wife?” He asked again sounding uninterested.

“I do.”

“Wonderful. You are now man and wife.” He muttered grudgingly beneath the mask.

Ardyn ignored his old friend and placed the black wedding band on Aurora’s finger, and in turn Aurora placed one on his. The two smiled and kissed even though the atmosphere was less than happy.

“May I leave?… your Highness?”

“You were once more than happy to accompany me many year’s ago dear friend.” Ardyn said with a smirk. “Why so hesitant now?”

Gilgamesh’s eyes glowed brightly from under his mask and laughed hauntingly before he vanished into purple smoke, Ardyn too laughed as Aurora just looked cautiously around not understanding their relationship at all.

 “Go Ardyn, I want peace.”

The two newlyweds did as the blademaster asked and left promptly, Ardyn knew better than to upset his old friend when he wasn’t in the mood to entertain, which he wasn’t very often.

 

* * *

 

“Aurora Caelum.” Ardyn turned to her smirking as they approached their bedroom door back in Insomnia. “My Queen and My Goddess.”

“I am.” She grinned back as he approached her, kissing her sweetly before quickly sweeping her into his arms bridal style. “You are very traditional.” She smiled. “I love you.” Her insides felt like they would burst with happiness as his long legs kicked open the bedroom door and told her he loved her back.

Striding through the room he moved to the bed and lay her gently down before crawling onto her.

“I apologise for the unceremonious wedding.” He told her gravely as he stroked her face. “I wished we could’ve had the one you had always dreamed of.”

Aurora shook her head and nuzzled into his hand.

“It was never going to be the wedding I of dreamed of even, if things were different.” She smiled softly. “But even so, it doesn’t matter because I got to marry my soul mate.”

“Ever since I saw you I knew there was something different about you, if I had known back then what we would become, I would have stolen you away from the world faster than I did.”

“Stolen?” Aurora grinned, tilting her head. “If I recall… you stalked me, told me I was exquisite, made me fall in love with you, left for good reasons and it was then I who stole You in my persistence and…” She made her voice a fake posh. “My undying love.”

“Oh,” He purred. “I don’t like your recollection much.” She raised her eyebrows making him smile mischievously. “I seem to recall being a gentleman and perusing you like every other male does in the lands…” He bent to kiss her nose. “With my charm and suave interventions, how could I not win your heart and become victorious?”

“Suave interventions?” She tittered. “That sounds an awful lot like stalking to me, your Majesty.”

Ardyn growled as he looked down at her, instantly wanting to ravish her.

“You know how much I love being called that.”

Aurora winked in response, knowing full well what it did to her husband.

“Why do you think…” She pushed herself up on her elbows to get closer to his face. “I use it?” She went to kiss him but stopped as he went to return it, teasing him. “It drives you mad…” She slowly licked his bottom lip. “Makes you…” She licked his top lip in an equal deliberate lingering way. “Ravenous...” She hovered her mouth over his, casting her spell easily. “and…”

“And what?” He asked barely in an audible breath, eyes half lidded and wanting desperately to kiss her, they were so close, so tauntingly close.

“Animalistic.” She finished in her own breath, placing a light kiss on his lips.

“Please don’t tease…” Ardyn muttered still in a daze. “I must have you…” He moved towards her lips and managed to kiss them, but with a gentle hand on his chest Aurora pushed him back again to then give him another brief light chaste kiss.

“This is our wedding night.” She told him with seductive eyes. “Let’s make it memorable.” With the last word she crushed her lips to his with a sigh of delight, giving them both what they wanted. “But…” She panted pushing him back. “I need to do something first.” Sliding from beneath him she went into one of her draws and retrieved something being careful to hide it up her top so Ardyn couldn’t see it, turned with a wink and then walked from the room to the bathroom en-suite. “And no peeking!” She added quickly poking her head back through the door before closing it resolutely.

Ardyn removed his coat in the meantime whilst his newly-wed wife was absent, he had an idea what she was doing but was totally floored when she reappeared some ten minutes later with her long white hair teased higher and poofier than normal, make up retouched and darker with a smile on her face, and she’d changed out of her clothes and into the sexiest lingerie Ardyn had ever seen.

She was now wearing a body harness of some sorts which crisscrossed over her pale body, and his eyes didn’t know where to look first… The elasticized black strips that hugged the top and bottom of her breasts? Her nipples which were slightly covered, peeking out tauntingly? The wonderful pentagram-like shape the intricate piece of clothing made between her bust? Or below? Where the material crossed over and intertwined delicately hugging her hips? Or the part that dug into her groin, but didn’t cover her femininity which would give him full access? He found himself staring in awe becoming harder and more lustful by the second, and then he noticed the look on her face and fell more in love with her as she looked at him.

“You are truly beautiful.” He told her entranced. “Exquisite.”

She smiled at him, and moved forwards swaying her hips on purpose.

“You’re a bad boy though.” Aurora chastised as she approached him on the bed. “You haven’t taken off a single piece of clothing.” She leaned down to him and grabbed the front of his high necked white shirt and pulled him up to her roughly. “I love you.” She whispered before kissing him hard, her tongue gently stroking his bottom lip to let her enter, and when he did they both gave a moan as the kiss deepened whilst he put his hands on her hips and pulled her onto him.

“Mmm…” Ardyn moaned when they broke from each other. “This is quite something.” He told her as he ran both of his hands up and down her waist feeling the material, and then down to her hips where his right hand dipped lower, using one finger to stroke her wet folds raising his eyebrow at how excited she already was. It didn’t matter how many years they’d been together, it still amazed him just how wet she could get from a kiss, or sometimes even a single glance.

“I take it, all is satisfactory?”

Ardyn hummed deeply turning it into a growl, and pulled her simultaneously up as he scooted far down so that she was kneeling over his face, once in position he pulled her hips down and gave her hot folds a long slow lingering lick, feeling her shiver and moan above him.

Aurora heard Ardyn hum in delight as he tasted her and shivered, another long slow tantalizing lick and he squeezed her hips pulling her closer to him, to the point where she was sure he couldn’t breathe. Seconds later he latched painfully onto her clit and began to suck lightly, flicking his tongue over it every now and then.

Aurora could feel herself becoming wetter, pleasurable jolts shot through her and made her whole body twitch and couldn’t help moaning.

Ardyn could feel her juices starting to cover his chin and smiled into his sucking assault, he was making her shiver and twitch and knew she was loving what he was doing as her legs kept wanting to close due to the pleasure.

Switching from a soft suck he began to suck harder, again feeling her legs wanting to snap closed, he started to push his tongue up and down the warm bud and heard her moan louder as the shivering became more intense. Reaching under her waist he reached her slick hole and started to tickle her entrance, humming in appreciation when she moaned his name and put a hand into his hair.

Slowly, he teased the pool of her excitement but had to stop when she pulled his hand away. He thought she’d had enough of being teased, but when he opened his eyes he saw her gaze down at him and put the finger with all her juices into her mouth, sucking and licking it clean, which made his already hard cock twitch and leak.

Aurora gave Ardyn a coy smile when he frowned and groaned whilst he watched her sucking her own nectar off his finger, she knew the look well after all these years, it was his _‘Have mercy’_ face. Nevertheless, she should’ve known better than to sexily tease her newly-wed husband because, whatever she did to make his inner beast roar made him do something back twofold, and so he sucked harder, flicked his tongue from side to side on her clit faster with more pressure and pushed his fingers into her.

Ardyn hummed again as she arched her back letting out a sigh when his long fingers entered her, and was pleased to feel her already tight and moments away from orgasm. He closed his eyes to savour her personal flavour, smell, light moans and how she felt on his fingers. Never could he get bored of this, never.

Aurora’s body began to twitch more as his two fingers rocked slowly in and out of her, and could feel her walls tightening resolutely, she bent forwards putting her other hand above his head to hold herself steady, her hand in his hair curled into a fist, and her breaths were shallow and uneven.

“Ardyn.” She panted, tugging his hair because he loved it. “Don’t… stop….” Vibrations of his humming travelled through her. “Cumming… Gonna cum!” She whisper-screamed, he doubled his efforts, and with his free hand pinched one of her nipples. “ARDYN!” She moaned loudly and her body shook with almighty force as her insides pulsated and squeezed hard around his fingers, her eyes closed tight and watered as the orgasm took her to seventh heaven in what may have been the best orgasm of her life.

Ardyn had to remove his fingers as the orgasm made her whole body convulse and had to hold her steady because her entire body was losing all ability to control itself, legs trembling trying to open and close all at once, her breathing stopped for a short time at the orgasms peak and then returned in short uneven gasps, her eyes had rolled up into her head and her hands were both balled into fists.

When Aurora regained control over her jerking body she sat upright and looked down at her husband, his eyes were full of love and mischief, she smiled down then closed her eyes sighing contentedly and was about to get up when his tongue penetrated her wet folds again and gave her a very slow long lick which made her gasp and try to get away because it was too sensitive, but he held on to her hips with force making sure she went nowhere.

“Oh gods!” Aurora moaned with a frown. “I’m too sensitive!” But Ardyn hummed in a laugh as he sucked her again, her hands grabbed his wine-coloured locks and tried to pry him off her but he was too strong.

Within seconds she had her head thrown back again in ecstasy, Ardyn hummed below her once more loving how he made her feel as he watched intently.

Aurora’s light gasps turned into moans, the moans became higher turning into whimpers in which she begged him to stop and to give her more all at once, losing her conscious thoughts as the overwhelming pleasure controlled her, the whimpers turned higher and angrier amounting to screaming groans.

When he sucked even harder and added more pressure with his tongue he could feel her feet flapping next to his sides, and her toes curling.

“MERCY!” She screeched throwing her head from side to side, clenching and unclenching her fists. “Ardyn.” She tried hard to keep her voice normal but it was shaking. “I’m… too sensitive… Oh PLEASE!!! I can’t!... I can’t take i---t!” She moaned flicking her head from side to side again.

He was driving her insane with ecstasy, seeing her like this did more to him than she knew, and oh gods did he love it. He always pushed her to maddening limits and found that even though she _‘couldn’t take it anymore’_ she always endured everything he threw at her, even when he tortured her sexually for hours, she always lasted. She also loved to tease him for hours when she was in a particular devious mood which he enjoyed greatly, but he loved giving more, wanting nothing more than to please and love her.

“Please!” Aurora whined with her face scrunched up. “Ardy---n! Ahhh!” She fell forwards again but it only made Ardyn try harder and work faster, and within seconds her entire body was shuddering uncontrollably, her insides squeezing tight on the verge of another orgasm but being too over stimulated to tip. “AH------H!” She cried loudly, it felt so good but also hurt at the same time, the mix of pleasure and pain continued making her shake.

Ardyn grinned to himself when her hips started rolling back and forth over his face, he grabbed her butt cheeks giving them a tight squeeze and helped her grind on his mouth by pulling and pushing her hips as she moved.

When her breathing stopped he watched as her eyes shoot wide open and begin to roll back into her head slightly, her body gave a great jerk and he thought the orgasm was going to be silent until a wailing scream came forth. He moved his tongue down to her entrance and slid it inside making her sit up straight and arch her back backwards, he felt her convulsing on his tongue and moaned, her sweet juices dripped onto his tongue as the orgasm extended due to the tongue placed in her.

Ardyn waited for her to come down to remove himself which took a few seconds, but smiled deviously when she looked down to him with eyes still misted. Evilly he gave her another long lick which made her jump up from him.

“No!” She squeaked as his tongue licked again, struggling to escape his clutches. “Far too sensitive!” She squeaked again but had to start laughing when he held on to her even tighter and kept licking faster. “Seriously!” She squirmed laughing. “Please no!” Then the sound of him chuckling reached her ears. “Come on! I can’t!!!” But he didn’t stop even when she used all of her strength to push up off him, he didn’t try to stop her from leaving but instead went with her until she was standing on the bed above him. “Let go!” She whined putting her hands to his head to try and pry him away, he just looked up at her with those mischievous eyes glinting as he sucked and licked away at her clit. “You’re like a leech!” He gave a chuckle again. “Pepper!” She squeaked as he gave her a small nibble, “Pepper! Pepper god damnit!” She squeaked higher and tapped the top of his head over and over, and he stopped.

“Aw.” Ardyn complained when he heard their safe word. “You spoilt the fun.” He smirked but kissed her thighs, and still managed to make her jump.

“You wouldn’t have stopped.” She breathed letting her body fall back down to him, falling on to his lap and being poked by his erection. “Oh.” Aurora frowned and looked down and wiggled her hips over his problem making him groan. “My poor baby…” She cooed into his ear. “You’re very hard.”

Ardyn nodded but quickly grabbed her hips and threw her back down to the bed and pinned her down, he thrust two fingers into her again and watched as her eyes widened and her mouth opened into a silent ‘O’. He quickly moved his fingers within her in a come-here motion, and soon felt her insides clamp down, she hadn’t been expecting it and her orgasm was hard and strong but she silent. Continuing on he pushed down on her abdomen, and with all his strength he moved his digits up and down, using quite a lot of force making his wife squeal and scream.

“I know there’s more left in you.” He growled. “Cum for me again, Aurora. Squirt for me.” He persisted, watching Aurora’s eyes roam cross-eyed before she tried to speak.

“Can’t… You know! Can’t squirt!” She gasped and moaned, as a small orgasmic ripple flew through her body, the feeling of needing to pee came but she pushed and held it in, feeling her legs jitter and feel jellylike and weak.

“I beg to differ…” Ardyn groaned pleased, quickly removing his fingers from her and raising his hand into the air showing his fingers dripping with clear-milky liquid. He licked his fingers and pushed them back into her gaining another shriek.

“No… can’t… take more!” Aurora gasped as her eyes lost focus and rolled upwards again.

“You have more.” Ardyn retaliated passionately. “Give it to me. Give yourself to me.”

Not long after another orgasm different from any other Aurora had ever experienced before spread through her body her insides pulsed through her, the orgasm felt like it was all over instead of being situated between her legs, her body jerked and she gave an odd moaning sigh calling Ardyn’s name and shook like she was cold.

Ardyn smiled to himself pleased, removed his fingers licking them clean he rolled off his beloved to sit beside her.

When she came back down to Eos she looked at him with tears in her eyes, her body still shivering, but what he wasn’t expecting was the kiss she placed on his lips, a heavenly sounding sigh came from her chest and she kissed him deeply, slowly, thankfully. Her hands caught the sides of his face and she pushed her shaking body to his as much as she could, and sighed into the kiss again.

As she pulled back from him he saw a solitary tear slide down her cheek and a happy docile smile come to her face, she straddled his legs and shuffled down his body until she was rocking her hips over his straining tented trousers, her hands weaved down his chest to find the bottom of his shirt and quickly pulled it off.

She loved the feeling of his bare skin on hers, and was always so taken back by his body no matter how many times she’d seen it.

Ardyn lay back when she lightly pushed him down and let her hands wander over his abs and chest, smiling to himself as she always looked so entranced while she did it. She shuffled down his body to trail kisses from his neck down to his belly button, leaving tingling spots where her lips had been, whilst her right hand rubbed his cock firmly through his trousers making him twitch and leak more precum.

“So much precum your, Majesty.” Aurora commented undressing the rest of him, cocking her eyebrow up at what a mess he’d made for a change. “You really did have fun teasing me.” She took her cool finger and slid it over his frenulum, then over his dripping slit and back again, smiling subtly when he sighed and twitched under her touch.

The feel of him twitch was making her mouth water, she just couldn’t hold herself back anymore, sliding down between his legs she tenderly licked up the precum and relished the sweet salty taste.

“You always taste so good.” She muttered giving him another slow lick, pushing her tongue into the small opening and wriggling it around. He twitched again, and felt herself pulsate along with him. Carefully kissing the underside of his penis she worked her way down to his balls and gently bathed them with her tongue before taking one into her mouth and sucked, again he twitched, and then took the other into her mouth and sucked.

“Oh my Goddess…” Ardyn sighed as she finally took him into her mouth; his hands found their way into her long white hair and relaxed as she bobbed her head up and down his thick shaft slowly. He watched her for awhile but could feel himself wanting to burst, and tried to stop her but she placed a forceful hand on his stomach, gave him a seductive look and sucked harder. He growled under his breath at this, the hands in her hair tightened their grip and pulled her away. They both looked intensely at each other. “On your knees.” He ordered and she obeyed as he stood. Again she took him into her mouth as Ardyn rammed his cock back into her mouth and began fucking her face.

She moaned softly as his hips thrust into her face, his huge cock sliding over her tongue and down her throat, she loved deep throating and face fucking more than he did, and could feel herself growing wetter even though she’d only cum recently.

Without warning his hips moved faster and she sucked harder, with a few heavy thrusts his cock slipped further down her throat, but he held her there making her eyes water. She almost started choking after a few more seconds, but he removed himself and leaned down to help her back up.

They both slid back onto the bed with Ardyn lying between her open legs, he lined his cock up to her wet entrance and pushed forwards just so that the tip was just encroaching on her, he pushed forwards again slowly and felt her opening for him, like a flower blooming in the sun and watched as her eyes hazed over… and then pulled back.

“You dare.” She warned with an angry tight jaw.

“Dare what?” He smirked. “You don’t want me to make love to you on our wedding night?”

Aurora glared at him and grabbed his chin between her thumb and finger, pulling his lips to hers without kissing him.

“Tease me anymore Sir and suffer the consequences.” She deadpanned. “I will tie you up or chain you down and make you my slave.”

Ardyn hummed at her threat and ran his nose up along hers before pressing his lips to hers, sinking his cock into her at the same time, capturing her soft moans in his mouth. He couldn’t help his own sigh as her insides hugged him tightly, after two extreme orgasms she was tighter than usual.

“My home.” He whispered as he pushed into her completely, bottoming out when he reached her cervix.

“I love you Ardyn.” She whispered looking into his eyes.

“I love you too Aurora.”

They both closed their eyes when their foreheads met, hips moving towards each other in unison slowly. By the time they changed positions almost half an hour had passed, their slow pace had kept them at bay from orgasm. Aurora rolled him over easily and took her place on top of him and slowly rocked up and down, his hands moved over her body up to her boobs, moving away the black harness to tug her nipples.

Time passed with Aurora riding her beloved slowly until she fancied a change, bringing her right hand to her lips she heavily licked a few of her fingers and moved to lube up her ass, next she removed Ardyn from inside her to realign his cock over her other hole and slowly pushed down.

Ardyn bit the inside of his cheek as her tight hole slowly consumed his large girth and sighed heavily.

After Aurora’s initial pained _‘Ow’s’_ she started breathing very quickly once the pleasure started settling in, and her legs began to shake.

“Sweetheart,” Ardyn began, smiling as he watched her wide eyes get bigger as she tried moving up and down, but he knew her better; the girl loved anal but she couldn’t take it very well, it made her body loose all control, literally becoming a boneless moaning heap. “You know you can’t handle this.”

She tried to speak but it ended up becoming ragged deep breaths and a light pat on his chest, so he pushed his hips up savegly, wedging himself deeper into her, hitting the ‘sweet spot’ and proved the point as she fell into his shoulder blade moaning and digging her nails into the bed beside him.

“See…” Ardyn chuckled. “Let me.” He said softly while pulling himself from her tight ass gently, rolling her off him on to her side, scooted up behind her into a spooning position and pushed himself back into her and felt her become human jelly in his arms.

Within seconds she was a moaning mess as he made love to her from behind holding her tightly to his chest, her fingers were gripped over his arms like vices but she really couldn’t move her body, every time he moved it was so much pleasure that she physically couldn’t do anything, he immobilised her with every thrust of his hips.

“You really love this, don’t you?” Ardyn asked through his own shallow breaths, he too enjoyed fucking her ass as it was extremely tight.

“Ye---s!” Aurora cried as he moved his hips faster, her vision becoming a blur in ecstasy as Ardyn moved faster hitting the spot that made her lose control. “Oh gods!” Aurora whimpered when he’d hit the spot hard but stopped suddenly, then pushed slowly on it and made her insides begin to pulse.

“Mmm.” He moaned in her ear when he felt the pulsing start. “I’m going to make you cum.” She shivered at his words; he smirked before sucking skin on her shoulder and pushed on the spot again.

Knowing her pussy would be sopping wet he pulled himself from her ass and savagely speared her on his cock once more, her wet insides didn’t know what had hit it as she cried out, but he pulled out of her just as fast to re-entered her ass again, making her cry out all over again.

“Ar…” She breathed. “Ardyn…” Her insides were getting tighter and burning hot as Ardyn moved her flat on to her front and lay on her back, pounding her sensitive place from behind. She could do nothing but moan and whimper as he took her roughly, her ass tingling and pulsating in bliss, her wet pussy getting wetter with each thrust.

As she got closer to her peak Ardyn quickly pushed himself back into her dripping cunt and fucked her as hard as he could, even he couldn’t stop the primal groans that erupted from his chest as she cried out again and again.

“Cum with me!” Aurora managed to groan as she felt her orgasm at the brink, a low growl was all the confirmation she needed from her husband as he plowed her harder and deeper, hitting her cervix violently, and there was no way to stop the screaming wave that pulsated and crashed through her very being, Ardyn too moaned loudly as he came with her emptying himself completely into her womb.

“Oh my gods…” Aurora whispered as she shivered through the last waves of her long orgasm, Ardyn gave a light laugh as he collapsed onto her back gently, putting his arms under and around her so that when he slid off her and rolled backwards he took her too. “I love you.”

“Mmm, I love you too.”

 


	19. 19

** Chapter 19 **

 

The Crystal was before her and she was bathed in a mystical blue light, she tried to move her feet but found she couldn’t.

Looking from side to side the view of the dreamscape was in total darkness except for the Crystal, which was in the resolute middle and she five feet away from it.

She continued to stare at the wondrous thing having never seen it in real life, when ghostly bodies started to emerge next to her around the Crystal taking shape and form after a few seconds.

Once all the bodies had taken shape, Aurora poked her head around the large rock to count six people in total, including a glowing Lunafreya which made Aurora’s stomach turn, Ignis; who Aurora wasn’t sure if he could see her or not, and also among them was the hunter Dave Auburnbrie, the others she didn’t recognise.

 ** _“The King of Light will be reborn shortly, prepare Messengers.”_** An ominous voice shuddered through the air, moments later Noctis appeared from the Crystal young turning old.

Aurora awoke with a start, tears sliding down her face again, her chest heaving in total despair, it had been the same dream again; the scene of Noctis waking from the Crystal and walking out of Angelgard, his face morphing from youth to that of a man, and knew what it meant, wasn’t that why she woke in floods of tears every night now?

Ardyn who always lay next to her had started to act differently around her too since the dreams had begun, his affections were almost constant, even he must have sensed Noctis’ awakening coming, and knew that she would soon be without him so he was giving her as much of himself as he could, not wasting a single moment, but knowing this made her cry all the more.

Her body heaved in silent tears in the dark hoping to all the unmerciful God’s that Ardyn was asleep and not having to witness this sad sight yet again, but as she felt him move in front of her she knew that once more he was looking down at her with those beautiful amber eyes in sadness, and not in glee.

She tried to curl up into a ball, but Ardyn moved forwards to scoop her into his arms like he always did, holding her in silence not daring to ask why the tears fell, not wanting to hear the answer because in truth, it was too horrible.

Maybe he’d made peace with what may or may not happen after 2,000 years, perhaps he still wanted peace after all… but Aurora? She wanted to live out the rest of her days with him, she loved him, but how could she deny what He wanted because of Her desires? Ten wonderful years with Ardyn hadn’t been enough… it would Never, be enough.

Ardyn took his wife into his arms and wanted to say something, anything… but couldn’t find any words of comfort. He knew as she did that Noctis would be waking soon, she didn’t know it but for the last few nights she’d been talking in her sleep, telling him that Noctis was coming, his awakening was near, but woke with no idea she’d been warning him subconsciously. And in knowing this, he’d already decided some time ago that he would fight Noctis tooth and nail, not for himself but for his beautiful wife, however he knew deep down that he would lose, and that she would be more than devastated when he was gone.

Soothingly he stroked her hair, and after awhile she calmed down but held to his torso almost painfully tight, frightened to let go.

Once Aurora had calmed down the two whiled away the hours in bed stroking each other, while Aurora gazed at her soul mate for what felt like hours memorizing every single detail of his face, not wanting to forget a thing.

“I’m going to go for a walk my love.” Aurora spoke up after they’d both dressed after becoming bored of staying in bed.

“Wish for me to accompany you?” Ardyn asked politely with a kind smile, but was somewhat stunned when she shook her head but bowed at her anyway hiding his immediate concern with ease.

The moment Aurora’s old Glaive boots thudded down the Insomnia Palace’s steps she sighed painfully and let her eyes well up, and gave way to the tears she’d been holding in for a very long time as Ardyn had barely been giving her time to breathe or let her be alone lately, so the time to cry hadn’t come… and it had been bottled up for a week.

She walked and walked until she was outside of Insomnia and inside Hammerhead, she’d ran past most of the daemons that spawned and took up residence at one of the old camp grounds that seemed daemon free and let her tears fall, not realising how badly she’d needed to cry properly until large dry sobs erupted from her mouth and then a loud agonising scream aimed at the heavens tore from her throat.

Unbeknownst to her Ardyn had shadowed Aurora in his worry and stood atop a ledge on the rocks behind her watching over her, hearing her pained cries and sobs. He continued to watch as a large daemon began to materialise in front of her in the midst of her sorrow, and saw the air begin to crackle around her and with a quick movement of her wrist her beloved Ixion Khopesh was in hand, and as she swung it through the air a huge purple lightning bolt slammed through the daemons body, and it immediately disintegrated back into black ooze and she continued to cry once more.

Now knowing she was safe but dealing with her pain like he should’ve let her do some time ago he vanished to leave her be.

It took some time for Aurora to cry all her tears and to right herself back to her rightful mind, but when she had she sat cross-legged in the dark wastelands and watched the haunting scenery whilst going over her plan for when the time came and Noctis did wake: She would not let him hurt Ardyn, gone was the time when she would stand and fight for the Prince, gone was the time when she was younger and didn’t know what to do, she’d had ten years to think on the matter, and her mind was made up.

If she had to, she would fight her brothers.

She did not want to kill them, God’s forbid it… but, if they would not stop and if they were adamant to kill her beloved, they would have to kill HER to get to him.

In the meantime Ardyn did a few bits of preparations here and there for Noctis’ return and waited patiently back in the Palace for Aurora to return, and when she did she had wildness in her eyes, a certain dead set look in her green-blue orbs.

“What’s wrong?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing.” She replied with a small smile, not really lying and not telling the truth either.

“You have the funniest look in your eyes.” He cocked his head to the side as he walked to greet her in the library they tended to converge in around 5pm by the clock.

“I did some thinking?” She replied with another smile after he kissed her sweetly. “Slayed some daemons, and that felt really good.” Ardyn tutted at her answer and gave her a look making her sigh. Pushing past him lightly she flopped down into an armchair next to the extremely large fireplace in the old library and stared at her thighs. “I want you to know I’ll fight for you.” She looked up into his eyes, and he kneeled before her and took her hands into his. “No matter who it is, or what they mean to me I will fight for you. It’s my job to keep you safe.” She reiterated.

 “What if I don’t wish that for you?” Ardyn asked staring into her eyes and knew from the look on her face that her mind was set, and she meant every word… She would fight her brothers for him.

“You don’t have any choice.”

 

* * *

 

Aurora floated over the Crystal and watched it pensively, watching as Noctis emerged from its depths. The dream more solid and corporeal than it had ever looked, but this time Noctis wasn’t young and turning older he WAS older, and instantly knew…

She woke with a start and sat up in bed with a cold sweat enveloping her entire body; quickly she looked to her husband to find him sleeping peacefully and immediately wanted to cry.

“It’s time.” She whispered to him beginning to shake, feeling sick. “He’s awake… I’m not ready for this… I’m not ready… I can’t be without you…” She whispered to his sleeping figure.

Aurora slid off the bed as softly as possible; tiptoeing over to her clothes and grabbed her gear she used for fights and dressed as quietly as she could, and looked over to Ardyn.

“Forgive me that I love you so much, but I can’t let them kill you. They’ll have to go through me first.”

Aurora walked through the abandoned city slowly knowing her brothers were the other side of the city walls doing the same thing, had it really been over 10 years since she’d seen them? So much had happened. So much had changed.

She hardened her face as she neared the road into the city and took up residence on a wall that had been half devastated, climbing up until she was comfortable a good 7ft up and waited for her old friends to come for Ardyn, mentally ready and prepared to do what was necessary.

 

* * *

 

“The city’s a right mess.” Gladiolus commented gruffly as he and the others walked into the ruined city from the underpass.

“We’ll rebuild it Gladio.” Noctis replied with a warm smile. “Bigger and better than before.”

The four men talked on commenting about the ruined streets and how far they’d come over the last 10 years to wind up back here in the end like this, when a female with stark white hair stood blocking their path forwards a good 20ft away.

“Long time no see.” The woman greeted, as the party walked closer another few feet and then stopped.

“I’ve never seen you before, who are you?” Gladio roughly asked raising his voice angrily.

“Really, Gladio?” The female questioned sounding very hurt. “After all this time… you just forgot about me?”

It was then Ignis stepped forwards.

“It’s Aurora, why don’t you recognise her?” He chastised.

“She’s different Iggy, her hairs completely white… Big scar on her cheek and it has been 10 years.” The big man explained sadly.

“Rura?” Prompto called out moving away from the group and towards his old friend when she nodded, but with the flick of her hand a giant purple lightning bolt struck the road between them and he fell back to the group looking petrified.

“You aren’t coming any closer, alright?” She tried to sound strong but there was a wavering in her tone.

“I thought you’d be here to help us.” Noctis spoke up calmly, but sighed when she shook her head.

“I’m not letting you do this.”

“Rura that freaks got you under some kinda spell.” Gladiolus spoke out.

“That FREAK is my husband!” Aurora roared angrily. “And I am under no spell!”

“You know I have to take him down Aurora.” Noctis clarified with a frown. “He is the darkness that plagues the world.”

“I don’t care Noct, I love him…” She pleaded with him through her eyes, and she could sense that he understood. “You leave me no choice.” She gave a sad smile and summoned her Ixion Khopesh, taking a long deep breath. “You want to get to Ardyn; you’ll have to get through me.”

“I don’t wanna do this!” Prompto quickly shouted out, but summoned his guns on instinct anyway.

“I know Prompto…” Aurora whispered to herself. “I don’t either…”

“Aurora…” Ignis said softly bringing out his dual blades, surprising her. “I wish no harm to come to you either.”

“…” Gladio didn’t speak as he frowned deeply, showing an intense sadness in his eyes as he too summoned his large sword and shield.

“It’s good to see you Aurora, but I have to fulfil my destiny for the good of all Eos.” Noctis too brandished his weapon, and fell into his battle stance.

The air sparkled purple and blue around Aurora’s body, in her left hand she began to conjure a lightning bolt of great proportions and readied it to fly at her brothers, as much as it broke her heart.

“My, my…”

Aurora’s brain gave a jolt at the sound of Ardyn’s voice, and felt like she was having a flash back to her time with Noctis years ago when her dear mysterious Chancellor randomly popped up when they’d all least expect it, but she found herself smiling automatically especially when one of his arms slipped around her waist.

“Isn’t this a happy family reunion.”

“Why are you here?” Aurora asked as he pulled her towards him until they were face to face, letting the purple lightning tempest die in her hand. Her purple-green-blue eyes searched his and knew something was wrong, but when he bent down and kissed her softly in front of her old friends she seemed to melt away.

“I am sorry my beloved,” Ardyn whispered when the kiss had been broken. “But I cannot allow you to do this.”

“No!” Aurora whisper-screamed, her eyes enlarging as wide as they could go as she pushed at his chest trying to break free, knowing what was coming next.

Ardyn touched her face gently with a swirling dark magic, and as sleep took her, her drowsy misty eyes locked on to his one last time and a small tear dribbled from the corner of her left eye and down her cheek. Inside he knew she was screaming and crying all at once, and he had to hide the fact that it was killing him to do this to her as Noctis and his rabble were still watching.

“What did you do to her!?” Noctis shouted, as the others around him also seemed upset by their intakes of breath and readiness to run forwards to fight.

“She merely sleeps, I can’t have her spoiling my carefully planning.” The Chancellor smiled darkly, holding Aurora’s limp form tightly to his chest, hiding his own pain within. “I need to vanquish you with my own hands.” He gave a small bow. “So dear Noct, do take care throughout the city, and please try to be gentle with my pets.”

In another second he and Aurora had become black-purple mist, disappearing from the beginning of the city to reappear in the Palace bedroom they shared, where he laid her down gently whispering sweet things into her ear, stroking her hair and face tenderly.

 

* * *

 

The sound of metal clanging against metal chimed on the air…

…

Groans and yelling from somewhere in the Palace…

…

Aurora was starting to wake up, but she couldn’t recall where she was as sleep kept taking her in and out of consciousness, but she remembered where she had been and what had happened last she was awake, and knew that time was running out for her beloved… she had to get up!

Her body felt like it had been drugged, it was heavy and almost numb. Her heavy eyes opened slightly, her brain registering that she was in the bedroom, groggily she tried to sit up but couldn’t that was when sleep took her again.

…

Her eyes opened again and she heard the same noises as before, and again she tried to sit up but couldn’t, that’s when she heard glass shattering not far from the Palace and knew she had to move.

Slowly but surely she began to move her body from side to side, rocking it to and fro until she picked up enough momentum to roll off the bed and slam into the hard floor with a grunt. She gave another small groan, but again the darkness was beginning to creep in on her vision, but she managed to push it back and crawl across the floor while her body fought the harsh sleeping spell Ardyn had put on her.

On the contrary, his magic was powerful normally but it seemed he did not want Aurora to be awake for any of his final moments, and even though she fought the magic it overpowered her and she fell back into darkness.

…

Blue lights came through her eyelids and her eyes shot open, through the window before her she could see a hazy electric blue Knight over a 100ft tall in the cityscape looking down on something outside.

Without thinking she summoned a Remedy into her hand and crushed it and she was back on her feet but her heart was already pounding, and something deep within her soul knew something terrible was about to happen.

She flung herself to the nearest window as the giant old King’s of Lucii fade and saw her world end.

“NO----!!! ARDYN------N!!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, he was lying on the wet floor with Noctis kneeling over his body, the pouring rain hammering down around them as if crying a lament to her husband, but as she was about to run for the door and as the tears cascaded down her face in silent torrents… small embers that looked like fireflies danced around his body, and he began to crumble into the air until seconds later he was gone…

Aurora gave a blood curdling scream and flew out of the bedroom, the entire Palace was a blur as her legs worked to get to the street, and the moment she reached the wet road where his body had been mere seconds before her legs collapsed and she gave way to screaming wails and tears, which exploded from her lungs and tear ducts.

“Aurora…” Noctis started, but she couldn’t hear him, she hadn’t even seen him.

Shaking hands went out to the tarmac and touched the black tar lovingly.

“Come back to me…” She kept whispering to the spot over and over, until she ended up rocking back and forth holding her head in mourning for her best friend, her love, her soul mate, her husband…

 

* * *

 

Prompto sighed as he knocked the door of Room 26 and entered without having any notable permission, but that was how it was now as the occupant had become mute.

“Hey Rura!” The blonde greeted as he entered the hotel room with a false smile on his face. “I’ve bought you some of Lestallum’s best soup for you today.”

But Aurora didn’t respond, she just watched him through her heavily lidded dark eyes before looking away and tuned out her brothers unimportant rambling nonsense, she didn’t even notice he was gone by the time she looked back into the room.

Silently she slid off the windowsill she usually took residence on and moved over to the cold soup in a plastic box he’d bought her, opening the lid she saw the orange substance and instantly felt tears burning in her eyes.

 _‘I miss Ardyn’s eyes…’_ She thought as more tears dripped down her face, she grabbed the box in her small bony hands and tipped the broth down the sink, swilling it away to remove any evidence she hadn’t eaten again.

Her tired bony feet stumbled back over the small room to her favourite window and again she took her place on it and stared back out at the sunny world, continuing to cry.

Meanwhile downstairs in the Leville lobby Prompto and Ignis conversed on her worsening state.

“It’s been a month and she’s not doing any better Iggy.” Prompto whispered sadly. “She’s not eating unless I make her, and we know she isn’t sleeping… She cries nonstop…”

“Surely it isn’t as bad as you say.” The old royal advisor commented.

“Believe me; for once Ignis, be happy you're blind…” Prompto muttered knowing his friend could hear him. “She’s a walking skeleton… We need to get her to a Doctor.”

The day later Aurora had more than one visitor come by her room at the Leville, Prompto had bought Gladio, Ignis and a Doctor with him and was forcefully put on a medical drip that put fluids into her body, and was told that she would need supervision every day to make sure that she would eat to become healthy again, and given medicine to help her sleep but after they’d left her alone she descended back into tears.

What was the point in living without Ardyn? She didn’t want to live without him; she wanted to die alongside him a month ago! Why were they trying to make her live when she didn’t want to! Why couldn’t they understand!? Why wouldn’t they just let her go!?

It was then a thought clicked inside her head… this must have been what it felt like for her dearly departed for all those years, wanting to die but not being allowed to… and the tears fell faster and harder than before.

When darkness fell some nights later after days of being force fed and being treated like a baby by her brothers, she came to her decision… Early that morning she crept out of the hotel and into one of the back alleys where she knew the best black market dealer lay.

 

* * *

 

“We have a problem!” Ignis shouted as he ran into the Glaive tent he and the others used for operations.

“What is it Iggy?” Gladio asked nonchalantly, turning so he rested his backside on the table he’d been standing at.

“Aurora! She’s gone!”

“WHAT!?” Came a chorus from Gladiolus and Prompto.

“A young Glaive saw her heading to the black market trader early this morning, and come out with a vial of vibrant green substance and then leave town.” Ignis explained and then fished into his back pocket to hand over a piece of paper. “The hotel owner then gave me this, obviously I can’t read it.”

The two boys took the paper and read it out loud, gasped and swiftly made haste for Insomnia, hoping and praying they wouldn’t be too late.

 

* * *

 

The severely weak Aurora limped into the old Insomnia Palace she and her beloved had called home for years and still occupied mere weeks ago and sighed, touching the walls as she made her way to the throne room where Ardyn had proposed so many years ago and sat down on the marble just beneath where the throne sat.

“Ardyn…” She wheezed her throat and lungs hurting after being unused for a month. “I can’t do this anymore.” Her eyes filled inevitably with tears. “I’ve tried… But without you there's no point to my existence.” She gulped and let her head sag. “Nothing is worth living for without you here…” She looked up to the large ceiling hoping he could hear her wherever he was. “I want to be with you, heaven or hell… wherever you are.” She smiled for the first time in over a month, knowing the end was in sight. “And if you aren’t where I end up, I’ll take down whoever I have to, to reach you.” Her voice broke at the last word as she imagined him chuckling at her determination.

Looking up at the large double doors, and at the sun beaming down from outside the high windows she thought of her brothers.

“Please understand I am not happy guys, and never will be… I am in torment and I don’t want to live or be a burden on you… I want to be with my husband… I love you all.” She whispered to the air seconds before she uncorked the small vial of green liquid clutched tightly in her hand and downed the most virulent poison in the lands in one go.

Pain like she’d never experienced soon wracked her entire body, her heart raced, her lungs ceasing up as she struggled to take breath as they began to shut down asphyxiating her, she felt her body fall to the side and fit as the pain became unimaginable… but then nothing as her heart and brain ceased to function.

 

* * *

 

The pain had gone but she was awake again, pushing herself up into a sitting position confused, quickly Aurora looked around; she was still in the Palace but everything had a strange orange-golden glow to it, and…

“!!!” She pounced on the figure before her who was kneeling a few feet from her, and the tears whether they were real in this place or not flooded down her face.

“Shh, my Goddess.”

“NO!” Aurora cried as she pulled him to her tightly. “I’ve missed you so much---h!” She cried heavily, feeling his chest rumble in a light laugh and quickly pulled back from him but still held to his clothes for dear life. “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” She shook her head looking into his gorgeous eyes. “I couldn’t live without you anymore! I just couldn’t! I tried!” She nodded through her furious tears. “I really, really tried…”

“I know.” He smirked touching her extremely wet cheek. “Did you think I wouldn’t watch over you?”

To his sweet words Aurora cried even harder, pulling him back to her where they sat for a long time holding each other in the world beyond worlds, until Ardyn pulled her up gently to lead her off into the afterlife where they could live in peace together forever.

 

_ **The End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was orignially going to be more Chapters because of the so called 'Happy Ending' which would have been Episode Noctis, but as seen as that has been cancelled I am unsure whether to proceed with this Fiction... Unless many people call for more then of course I will try! (I do have more ideas for AuroraxArdyn) So, for now I shall call this as FINISHED. I hope everyone has enjoyed, leave a review/fave/kudos if you wish to. All my Love x


End file.
